Chuck vs A Horse With No Name
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck needed a physical to declare him fit for duty so Sarah arranged to take him to agency doctor leaving Sam with Emma and Jack. Emma wanted to prepare something nice so generous Jack volunteered to take Molly and Sam to a petting zoo so Emma would be free. The only problem was the petting zoo was at the Santa Anita Racetrack and Jack had sure thing in the fourth, Raging Fire.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold

Everyone was at home and the holidays were behind them. Chuck and Casey each received a nice bottle of vodka along with the thanks of Stefan's wife and kids. Naturally the Russian government denied any involvement and that their people were simply trying to break up a smuggling operation. However, Anatoly got the powers to be to thank Chuck or better Juri for assisting turning it into a joint terrorist operation. There was the usual promise of medals but Chuck received reward enough when Stefan's wife called him on Orthodox Christmas to thank Sarah and him.

"You know Sweetie, I don't want to come off sounding jealous but you and Casey got vodka then you received thanks from the FSB. I'm the one that did all the heavy lifting. Right here with these arms," said Sarah as she flexed her muscles while sitting in bed with Chuck.

"Well I for one am grateful and I'm willing to show you just how grateful I am," said Chuck as he rolled over putting his arms around her kissing her.

"I appreciate that but Sweetie you're still convalescing," she said as she kissed him back. "I've got to go in a little while to pick up Emma and Molly at the airport.

"You didn't mention Jack. Is that some Freudian slip meaning you plan on leaving him at the arrival gate? Like a kitten left out in the rain?" said Chuck as he made a sad face.

"If Jack looks like a kitten left out in the rain you'd better be checking to make sure you still have your wallet."

"I don't know why they came. Don't get me wrong I'm glad they're here but if it's to help out I'm fine and we've got Sam covered with Kat."

"No you're not fine. The Doctor told you he still wanted to look in your lungs for scaring before he'd sign off on your fit for duty."

"That's scheduled for the day after tomorrow and like I said I feel fine. Come here," he said as he grabbed her pulling her close kissing her. The alarm on his bedside table went off then they heard the sound of little feet running down the hall.

"Hold up," yelled Alex but Sam was too quick. She ran into the bedroom with half a glass of water in a plastic glass.

"Yuck wawa," said Sam as she forced the glass at Chuck spilling some one him.

"I think someone is trying to tell you it's time you take your medicine," said Sarah laughing. "Don't make the doctor mad."

"Sorry guys, but I think she's conditioned to the alarm. Be careful in the hall," said Alex. "The glass started out full."

"I'll take care of it," said Sarah as she got up. "I need to get ready anyway. Sweetie, take your antibiotic." Chuck took his pills as Sam watched. He almost choked trying not to laugh. Sam standing there watching him was like when he was in the agency asylum and it was time to take medication.

"See all done," said Chuck after he swallowed his pills. "You are the cutest turnkey." Sam looked at him perplexed. "Oh, just come here," he said as he grabbed her up and tickled her. Sam laughed and giggled as she tried to break free then she got off the bed and ran to the door smiling she looked back at him from the door.

"Yuck bad," said Sam. Alex called her to come and get ready so she laughed turned then ran back down the hall.

"I'm taking her with me you're supposed to be resting. I don't know which one of you is that toddler sometimes," said Sarah as she put her earrings in. Chuck got up out of bed and zipped up the back of her dress then kissed her on the neck.

"I think I can clear that up right away," whispered Chuck in her ear as he turned her and they kissed. "I don't suppose you'd let me come along?"

"No, you're allowed from the front door to the bedroom. Alex is coming with me and Kat is next door with Casey I hear he's being… how to put this politely the same kind of patient as you."

"You mean a pain," said Chuck. "Okay warden but at least can I have a little yard time. I could sit outside next to the fountain. Some fresh air has to be good for me?"

"As long as you don't overdo it and put sunblock on. The last thing you want is to catch something that sets your recovery back. We both need for you to get back to work if nothing else so you get off my nerves."

"I know I'm a pain and I'm sorry. It's just I feel so cooped up here and I'm grateful you're here to take care of me."

"Hey I was joking about getting on my nerves. We're married I have a ring and certificate that says so. Part of that was an agreement in sickness and in health. Let's make a deal you get better and I take care of you like what you did for me," she said as she kissed him.

"Yes you were a pain,' said Chuck as he smiled at her.

"I'm not hitting you only because you're sick but I've got a running count going for when you're better."

"I've got a running count going too," said Chuck as he whispered something in Sarah's ear. She smiled then finished getting ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Molly were sitting in First Class while Jack was up in the lounge chatting with some of the other passengers. It was a long flight from Montenegro but Jack couldn't get away before. Being in an orthodox country they had just finished their Christmas. Before Christmas the orthodox celebrate a type of Lent which meant the women went to church and the men went to Jack's casino. With the current economic crisis business was booming as everyone was looking for a little luck.

"Buy you a drink Friend," said a Jack as he sat down next to a man at the bar.

"Drinks are free in First Class," said the man as he motioned for Jack to sit down. "Don't we know each other from somewhere? Your face is familiar."

"I have that kind of face. But the really good drinks aren't free. Willy, hook my friend up here," said Jack. He'd already gotten to know the bartender. The bartender reached under the bar and pulled out a bottle pouring the man a drink. "Now try that and tell me if it's as good as what you were drinking." The man tried it and smiled.

"Wow is that good," said the man as he held up his glass and looking at it. He smelt it then touched it to his lips sipping. He wanted to make it last as long as possible. "Wait I remember where I know you. You're Jack Burton you manage that casino in Montenegro. I lost a little in there."

"Guilty as charged friend. I'm flying back to the states to visit with my daughter and her family in California. Her husband had a work accident and got laid up. Terrible story but I remember you. You're Franz Schultz."

"Doctor Franz Schultz, people ignore the fact that veterinarians are doctors too just our patients don't talk. Medical doctors only have to know one type of anatomy when we have to know all types."

"I never thought about it but you know you're right. Willy, can you set us up another here?" The bartender poured another round and looked to Jack to settle his bill but Jack ignored him. "So you must make good money to travel like this?"

"I specialize in thoroughbreds and race horses. I had a client send for me to look at his horse he's bringing him to the US to run. Actually he's below in the hold they had to put in a special stall and I had to supervise it's installation plus go through all the customs documentation required as well as the documents for the horse to race. I think First Class is the minimum they could spring for."

"On top of your bill," said Jack as he sipped from his glass and smiled.

"Naturally, it's only fair I receive a just compensation," said the man as he sipped from his glass again. It really was good and the man made it known.

"I hate to ask but it's like we're old friends you know you coming into my casino and now here on this plane. It's like destiny. But no, I can't be so bold and I don't want to take advantage of our friendship. Here take this for me bothering you," said Jack as he passed Dr. Schultz a hundred dollar chip. "That's for the next time you visit." Jack got up as if he were going to leave. Willy was about to yell at him about his bar tab then the doctor called him back.

"You said your daughter and her husband have fallen on hard times. Friends have to take care of each other. Well I can't tell you anything here," said the Doctor as he lowered his voice. "But come by the Santa Anita Racetrack day after tomorrow I might have something worth you betting on if you know what I mean."

"Okay I'll see you then and thanks. You know these are hard times," said Jack shaking the doctor's hand. As he got up the sign came on and the passengers had to return to their seats for landing. Willy looked around for Jack but he was gone but he did leave a hundred dollar casino chip that almost covered his bar bill.

"Nice to see you again Franz," said Jack as the doctor went by going to his seat.

"Remember to come by and see me. Sorry to hear about your son in law," said the doctor as he walked by.

"Who was that," asked Emma as she got Molly situated. Molly was dead tired from the long trip and was a little unresponsive. "Jack, what'd you do up in the lounge? Did you hit people up with a sob story to get free drinks?"

"Who me, come on darling? No one bought me a drink and I can swear to that," said Jack as he sit down and relaxed fastening his seat belt.

"Well I'm still waiting? Who was that guy," asked Emma. She had a sixth sense for Jack's schemes almost like a radar and now there was a blimp on the scope.

"Oh that guy the one who just passed by. He invited us to bring Molly and Sam to a petting zoo to see the animals the day after tomorrow. I hope you don't mind I said yes."

"Oh Jack you know that's the day Sarah's taking Chuck in for tests," said Emma but Molly woke up when she heard zoo. "Jack, I told her we'd watch Sam for her."

"So we watch Sam at the zoo," said Jack. "Right angel? He specializes in some kind of animal that are kind to zebras so it should be interesting as well as educational."

"You know I wanted to prepare a special meal for everyone. We couldn't be together during the holidays then this accident with Chuck and Casey. I wanted this to be special."

"And it will be I'll watch the kids for the day. No problem half pint and little squirt can come with me. We'll have a great time together. There might even be ice cream involved."

"Yes, please," said Molly. Now she was really awake. "I can help watch Sam too, please Mom it'll be fun."

"We'll see. I'd feel better if there was a responsible adult going along," said Emma looking at Jack. She didn't appreciate Jack using Molly to get her to agree.

"I know I can take that hairy friend of theirs. You know the other side of the hobbit bookends. What's his name? Cop face called him Troll but I haven't figured out if that's his first or last name or his lifestyle."

"Stop it you know his name's Morgan," said Emma as Molly laughed. "This isn't the comedy club where you have to perform for your dinner." Emma was mad and Jack could tell so he did the smart thing and shut up. Soon the pilot announced they were making their approach and shortly afterwards they were on the tarmac taxing over to their gate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was sitting in his office with his calculator out. He was entering figure after figure and none of the numbers he liked. Skip and Fernando stood outside the glass window peeping through the Venetian blinds watch him. Big Mike looked over and saw them shoving each other out of the way so they could see what was going on inside.

"What in the Sam Hill are you boys doing?" he asked walking up behind them. "You wouldn't be spying on the store manager or begging to be fired would you?"

"No we were just looking out for Morgan right Fernando," said Skip. "We were concerned that he might try and commit suicide by hanging himself with all that paper tape. Just look if you don't believe us."

"I'm only violating the boy's privacy because he's family," said Bike Mike as he looked through the peep hole. Morgan tallied up numbers shook his head then tore off the tape waded it up tossed it in the now overflowing waste can then started again. He totaled up figures and again shook his head then pounded it on the desk.

"See what we said. I think Morgan misappropriated Buy More funds for his drug habit," said Skip. "I bet he's been snorting a few lines and it just got out of hand."

"No," said Fernando. "Skip doesn't know anything don't listen to him. Morgan's got a haram full of girls on the side that his old lady doesn't know about and one of them is pregnant so now he's got to come up with some serious cash for this momma and baby before his old lady finds out."

"What? Have you two been putting model airplanes together again in an unventilated space? When you two were little did you play Johnny Space Invader and tie plastic bags over your heads? Out of my way fools," said Big Mike. He pushed by knocking on Morgan's door then walking in.

"Hey Big Mike come in," said Morgan as Big Mike opened the door. I saw dumb and dumber at my window what's wrong?"

"You tell me I see the books aren't balancing. Is there something I can do for you? You know we're family and everything."

"Books not balancing?" said Morgan then he saw Big Mike looking at the waste can. "Oh you're talking about that. No I need the money not the store. I don't suppose you've got ten thousand dollars you can lend me because if not there's not much you can do."

"Well if you back your expectations down a little," said Big Mike. He could see Skip and Fernando arguing outside the window. "I might be able to spot you five dollars until payday."

"Wow big spender," said Morgan as he looked over the paper tape making sure his calculations were right.

"You know your family. Hell I think I might even be able to go twenty. But why do you need that kind of cash?"

"Alex is telling me I've been dragging my feet on the wedding and partly she's right. You know how much a wedding costs these days?"

"Cost ninety dollars in the court house and takes an hour for them to prepare the paperwork. I got you twenty dollars which means you only have to come up with seventy more. Hell we could do this payday then go out for subs at Subway afterwards. If we make a run out to Beverly Hills Memorial Gardens we can pick up some flowers for Alex to make her wedding bouquet."

"You want me to get Alex flowers from a cemetery? Her wedding bouquet?" said Morgan. He knew Big Mike was thrifty but he thought there had to be limits.

"Sure why not? They're just going to waste and you know we're supposed to think about the environment and recycle. Why not recycle flowers? I bring your Momma home flowers all the time. I just swing by and pick them up."

"No one says anything?" asked Morgan not believe what he's hearing but in a macabre way Big Mike made sense.

"No, they see a black man out rearranging the flowers they just think I work with grounds maintenance. You might have a problem though; you're a little too white. Just remember to take the sashes off the flowers. I forgot to take it off when I gave your momma flowers on Valentine's and she wanted to know why it had RIP written across it."

"I bet you ended up in the doghouse over that," said Morgan thinking he deserved that and even more.

"No and as a matter of fact Cupid must've fired a few extra arrows that night because… Well I don't like to talk about your momma but I think even Cupid would've blushed. Muy Caliente."

"Wait I don't understand how did you explain the dead person flowers?" asked Morgan puzzled. "I'm sorry but it doesn't make sense."

"It's called thinking fast on your toes. In my twelve and a half weeks at El Guando School of Finance they teach you how to do that. First I stalled a little for time then I hit her with it."

"You mean feet, thinking fast on your feet and you beat my mother with her flowers?"

"You use your feet I used my toes, ten has got to be better than two. But no fool I didn't… Oh just listen to the story. I told her, 'you've heard of VIP very important person well for me you're a RIP, really important person."

"Thanks Big Mike but…" Morgan was saved from telling Big Mike what he thought about his flowers and wedding plans by Alex who walked in.

"Hey Morgan," said Alex. The room got silent and she looked back at Big Mike who just turned and left. "Am I interrupting something? I can come back but we're supposed to go out for lunch?"

"No, no you just save me from having to kill may step father," said Morgan as he got up and kissed her. With Casey laid up at home he had free reign in the office so Alex could stop by whenever she felt like.

"Why what's going on," asked Alex. "I know he gets on your nerves but he means well and he does love you mother."

"Believe me you don't want to know," said Morgan as he kissed her in full HD resolution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan noticed the green light on his computer camera was on and he knew who was watching. Back at Echo Park Casey was sitting in his bathrobe in the living room spying on Morgan and Alex sipping on a cup of coffee. When he saw them kiss he seized the mug and crushed it in his hand luckily there was no coffee left in it.

"You know if you keep that up you're going to have to buy new mugs," said Kat as she came over and cleaned it up glancing up at the screen. "You know they make a cute couple."

"Cute? Beauty and the Troll you mean. You know you're right I need to buy new mugs. I think I'll run down to the Buy More and get some."

Oh no you don't you know you're still on bed rest and you shouldn't even be in here but I'm airing the bedroom."

"Speaking of airing," said John as he looked out the window. "I see Chuck's sitting outside so why don't I go out and air myself out with him."

"Okay John but you got past the courtyard and I'll have the hounds looking for you. You should be like Chuck he's taking his bed rest seriously."

"I'm sure," said John but he had video that contradicted what she said but it was better that no one knew or someone might accuse him of being a stalker.

"John," said Chuck as soon as he walked out the door. "Your warden let you out to do some yard time I see. I made some coffee if you want some."

"I'm kind of running out of mugs."

"I've got plenty above the cabinet, you know where they are. Help yourself," said Chuck. John went in then came out with a cup of hot coffee then sat beside him. "Short on mugs hum… Alex and Morgan kissing in his office again I see."

"Yuck don't remind me. But you're going to have a house full soon with Emma back in town with Molly and Jack. I hope your silverware is safely locked away."

"Funny but Jack's reformed. I had Ellie and Devon's place cleaned up for them to stay in while they're here. Everything will be fine just wait and see."

"I got a C note that says Jack will get involved in something while he's here that is if you've got the guts to put your money where your mouth is."

"Define involved in something. Do you mean involved in something illicit or illegal? Because by definition we all do things that are questionable and maybe illicit but we try not to be illegal."

"Okay then let's say illegal, I'll bet you a C note that Jack gets involved in something illegal while he's here and you'll have to bail him out."

"Okay it's a bet," said Chuck then they shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

The plane arrived on time and the passengers debarked. Emma went ahead with Molly while Jack saw to the bags. He waited next to the carousel to pick up their bags and at the same time it gave him time to observe the people that were around him. One thing that caught his attention was the Doctor. The good Doctor was met almost immediate by two men in dark suits and they didn't look like your usual tourists. He observed as Franz handed one of them his baggage stubs then the other one escorted him out. Interesting thought Jack and worth trying to figure out who the men were. Jack intentionally left their last piece of luggage on the carousel until he saw the man go for one of the doctor's suitcases then he pounced.

"Excuse me friend," said Jack as the two collided over luggage. "I'm so sorry," said Jack as he helped the man up and straightened his jacket for him. "Here I believe you were reaching for this." Jack handed him the doctor's bag.

"Merci," growled the man as he yanked the bag from Jack rubbing his head with the other hand he walked away.

"Don't mention it friend," said Jack as he watched the man disappear pocketing the man's wallet. Jack put the last bag on the trolley then headed for the exit on the way out he glanced at the man's identification, reading his name Arman Mokri, Iranian.

"Jack, we're over here," yelled Emma as she waved to him. He pushed the cart over to where Sarah and Sam had been waiting.

"Angel," said Jack as he hugged Sarah then knelt down and picked Sam up. "Hello little squirt, I see you've still got the rodent." Sam who was smiling until then she frowned.

"Jack no good," said Sam as she fought to get down. They all laughed as Sam hid behind Sarah and peeked around at Jack hugging Mr. Rabbit.

"I guess she told you," said Emma as she took Molly's hand. "We're all here so we can go. Just lead the way."

"One second," said Jack as he ran over to Arman who was trying to get out of the airport with the doctor's luggage. "Excuse me Arman. I won't try to pronounce your last name I don't want to mutilate it but I'm afraid you dropped this when we bumped into each other," said Jack as he handed Arman back his wallet.

"Oh merci," said the man. This time a little more polite especially after he inspected it and found nothing was missing. "Here for your trouble," said Arman as he pulled out a C note and offered it to Jack.

"No I really can't take your money," said Jack as he pushed the money back. "This was after all sort of my fault in the first place. I'm just doing what anyone ought to do."

"Well maybe I can offer you a coffee one day. This is my card drop by our shop anytime," said Arman as he handed Jack a business card.

'"Sure Persian Imports," said Jack as he read Arman's card. "Here's mine we're visiting but if you ever get to Montenegro I manage the casino on the card you might want to visit."

"I don't get to that part of the world often but who's to say what might happen in the future. As-salamu alaykum," said Arman as he turned to leave.

"Wa 'alaykum al-salaam," said Jack. Arman wasn't expecting Jack to reply but when he did he turned back for a second then smiled before leaving.

"What was that all about," asked Sarah. When she saw Arman she flashed. "Dad why are you talking to a man who's a member of the VAJA,Vezarat-e Ettela'at va Amniyat-e Keshvar."

"And Gesundheit to you."

"Oh Jack, I mean the Iranian secret service, why were you talking to him? Please don't tell me you're up to your old tricks. These people don't play around and are known for being ruthless."

"And I thought I was going to get a good deal on a Persian rug," said Jack but Sarah gave him a look that said she was not happy. "Okay Angel I found the man's wallet and… well, I simply returned it."

"You mean it accidently fell into your pocket," said Sarah as they started heading back to the group. "Why does this sound like I've heard this story before?" Sarah led him back over to the group then they went out and loaded the van. Shortly afterwards they were on North Hollywood heading home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan went back to work after he and Alex had an early lunch. Alex went with Sarah to the airport then she wanted to check on Casey and to see if her mother needed anything. Morgan realized that even if John was still a little under the weather he could still accidently kill him especially since they'd been taking advantage of Casey's absence from work. But the lunch was good and he was feeling happy that is until he walked into the Buy More.

"Morgan, son, I hooked you up good this time. Just go in your office and have a look," said Big Mike as he put his arm around Morgan and they walked into his office. Morgan reluctantly opened the door to find on his desk a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates.

"Mike I appreciate the thought but I can't give Alex flowers from the cemetery and not risk pushing up daises for my next bouquet. Remember she's Casey's daughter."

"Not to worry you owe me a hundred and twelve dollars," said Mike as he handed Morgan a florist receipt.

"Hold on I owe you money for the flowers and chocolates you bought that I didn't know anything about for Alex?"

"I certainly wasn't going to give them to her. She's your girl; I got my woman the fine Bolonia Garcia Bougainvillea Grimes Tucker. When God created tamales he had your mother in mind that's right muy caliente."

"Okay but you're going to have to wait until payday I'm a little strapped right now for cash," said Morgan as he looked at the receipt.

"No problem I'll apply the friends and family interest rate if twenty-two percent," said Big Mike as Morgan studied the receipt.

"Interest too… Hey wait this says that you bought a hundred dollars in rose petals and the bouquet only cost twelve."

"Naturally, if I bought your fiancée flowers I had to buy your mother something too. It only makes sense. You don't want your mother getting jealous of your girl now do you?"

"No I guess we can't have that. Hey the chocolates… the box is empty there are only wrappers here, who ate them?"

"I figured those lamebrain idiots would do this. Don't worry, watch this," said Big Mike as he went to the door looking around. "Bullwinkle, yeah you Skip where's your brother Sherman."

"You mean Fernando? I don't know any Sherman. For that matter I don't know anyone by the name of Bullwinkle either."

"Never mind, just grab him and get in here on the double. That means now or I'll introduce you to the unemployment line."

Skip grabbed Fernando who was hiding in the home theatre then they marched into Morgan's office looking as innocent as lambs.

"Do I need to ask where these disappeared to," asked Morgan looking at the two with chocolate smeared around their mouths.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" said Skip as he looked over at Fernando realizing things didn't look good. "Oh… we shared a chocolate bar from the machine… yeah that's what we did."

"Yeah, right that's what happened and since we're here did you know the bathrooms are out of order? How can we… Oh I don't feel so good," said Fernando as he grabbed his stomach. Skip was also starting to look a little pale.

"Oh Morgan the box of chocolate I got for you is in your desk. The box on the desk was a box of ex-lax some fools sent me for Christmas from here. Any idea who'd pull a prank like that?"

"You said he wouldn't know," said Fernando as he moaned tried to run out holding his stomach. "Out of my way."

"This is all your fault," yelled Skip as he ran after him. "I got first dibs on the trash can in the break room."

"Boys you make a mess you clean it up," said Big Mike as they bumped into each other trying to get out the door.

"You know this was almost worth the hundred and twelve dollars," said Morgan as he pulled out the box of chocolates from the desk.

"Why don't you go and get out of here? I'll see to everything and lock up. Take your flowers and chocolates to your fiancée. Oh by the way, I might be a little late coming in tomorrow depending how much the petals are appreciated. I spread them around the bedroom and I laid out a little number I bought at Victoria's Secret."

"I think that would be a good place to stop," said Morgan as he grabbed the chocolates and flowers then headed for the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was still sitting outside with Casey when Sarah and Alex pulled up with everyone. Jack told Sarah and Emma to go on and to take the kids he'd take care of the luggage. He took one bag out then complained about his back loud enough for Chuck to hear him.

"Do you need any help Jack," asked Chuck walking over to see if Jack had hurt himself. "Here let me help you."

"Well if you insist Schnook," said Jack as he climbed out of the van tossing Chuck the keys. "Make sure you lock it up after you're done."

"You fell for that hook, line and sinker," said Casey as he walked up behind him. "I can already feel myself getting a hundred dollars richer. Give me a couple of those." They got the luggage inside then went back over to Chuck's place to find everyone sitting around chatting.

"You didn't carry the luggage in, did you," asked Sarah. "You know you're supposed to be taking it easy."

"That's what I told the Schnook," said Jack as he went over to see what was in the refrigerator. He pulled out the orange juice and when he closed the door he found Molly and Sam standing on the other side of the door. "Jesus, you two need to stop sneaking up on people. Do you want a Screwdriver or a Tequila sunrise?" said Jack holding up the orange juice. Sam looked over at Molly perplexed.

"Don't mind him, he's just being silly," said Molly. "He's asked me the same things before. Dad, Sam wants to know if there are rabbits at the petting zoo you're going to take us to. She wants to hold a live one." Sam nodded her head.

"As opposed to the one Herman served us at Christmas in the restaurant with a light Béarnaise sauce and artichoke hearts." Sam's eyes grew big and she ran over to Sarah throwing herself in her arms.

"What's the matter sweetie," said Sarah as she held her and she buried her head in Sarah's shoulder then looked up.

"Jack bad," said Sam. They all looked over at Jack who was drinking a glass of orange juice. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me."

"Dad told Sam about our Christmas dinner," explained Molly. Emma gave Jack an evil look then went over to hold Sam.

"He was only kidding. He can't help the way he was born. Come to your nana," said Emma as she held out her arms and took Sam. Sam looked at Jack and stuck out her tongue.

"Alex, do you know if Morgan is coming over? I was thinking about ordering pizzas and I'll need to add extra one just for him."

"Yes, he just called me and he's on his way," said Alex as she pulled Casey aside. "Dad, behave yourself something has been bothering him lately so please be nice at least tonight for me."

"So let me go ahead and call in our order they'll deliver about the time Morgan gets here," said Chuck as he went over and got his phone.

"Bartowski don't spend all your cash, you'll have a debt to settle soon," said Casey smiling as he walked by to grab a beer. Sarah looked at the two of them then made a mental note to find out what was going on."

"I'm here so the party can start," said Morgan as he walked in handing Alex flowers. He was about to hand her the box of chocolate when Jack took it.

"Oh you shouldn't have. Thanks you got my favorite kind," said Jack as he opened them and popped one in his mouth before Morgan could say anything.

"His favorite," said Casey elbowing Chuck, "yeah, his favorite kind, free. Keep a C note handy, I can already feel payday coming early."

"What are you guys up to?" asked Sarah but before Chuck could answer Casey went over to look at Alex's flowers.

"Nice bouquet there Grimes did you pick them up at Hollywood Memorial Park. I hear people are dying to get some and they're a real steal."

"Have you been spying on me again?" said Morgan realizing Casey had listened in on his conversation with Big Mike but Alex took it differently.

"Morgan you didn't get these in the cemetery did you? My God how could you," said Alex. Morgan looked around and everyone was looking at him.

"No… no I didn't… I wouldn't here I can prove it. I've got the receipt," he said as he showed her the receipt Big Mike had given him.

"Morgan this says a hundred and twelve dollars that means each rose cost sixteen dollars. Good Lord, are you crazy."

"Crazy for you," said Morgan as he put his arm around her.

"Yuck," said Casey. "What gives with seven anyway? Or can't you count. I'd say the florist but evidently he knows a mark when he sees one."

"No the seventh is for the other woman in my life," said Morgan she he took a rose out and handed it to Kathleen. "The mother of my beloved."

"Oh John, I wish you'd do something that romantic sometimes," said Kathleen not realizing she was speaking out loud.

"Casey I think Morgan just pulled himself out of the doghouse and put someone else in it," said Chuck. "Way to go little buddy."

"Just keep a C note handy," grunted Case.

"Morgan, you can't keep spending this kind of money. We talked about this, remember our budget plan. If we're going to afford the wedding we want we need to save."

Sarah looked at Chuck than signaled for him to come to their bedroom. He excused himself leaving money next to the door for the pizza boy then followed her back.

"What is it," asked Chuck seeing Sarah sitting on the end of the bed. "Is everything all right? It's the bet isn't it?

"What bet?" asked Sarah as she motioned for him to come sit next to her. "I don't know anything about a bet."

"Casey and I have got this bet going. He bet me a hundred dollars that Jack couldn't stay clean while he was here. I know I shouldn't but I felt I had to. It was just the right thing to do," said Chuck as he sat down.

"What? You two bet what? No, that's not it. It's kind of cute actually your taking up for my father," said Sarah as she kissed him. "You realize though you'll most likely lose."

"We'll see, don't write Jack off so quickly. So if that's not it what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Now just hear me out. I was thinking hearing about Morgan and Alex's money problems why don't we pay for their wedding? We have the money that's not a problem. Jack came through for us when we thought it wasn't possible. Morgan's your best friend and both of them are like family."

"Sure I don't see why not just let me talk to Morgan. I don't know how much of this is actual money problems and how much of it is Morgan stalling. If we tell them both together it would be like us forcing them to get married."

"I never thought about that but you're right. I just want them to be happy," said Sarah. She leaned over and kissed him.

"I want them to be happy like us," said Chuck as he kissed her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an Oriental shop, Omar's Emporium and Persian Imports downtown in Chinatown off Alameda a black Escalade pulled into an alleyway. The garage door opened then they drove inside the warehouse behind the shop. Doctor Schultz, Arman and two other men got out of the vehicle.

"Doctor, I need for the chip to be planted in the horse tomorrow," said a man with a strong Middle Eastern accent.

"I'd like to wait until after the race which would be the day after tomorrow," said the Doctor. "I explained why on the drive here. I don't feel comfortable planting that in the horse's hoof before a race. Thoroughbreds are a delicate animal and everything thing in them has to be in harmony and balanced."

"I don't care I don't want that chip lying around here any longer than is necessary. It needs to get out of country as soon as possible before someone realizes it's missing."

"What's on the chip that's so important anyway," asked the Doctor. He didn't know if these people realized they were risking the horse's health racing it like this.

"Doctor, what's on that chip people are willing to kill for," said the man standing next to Arman. "If you don't want to become a casualty I suggest you make it happen."

"I never said I wouldn't do it. I'm just saying there are risks and I want you to realize them."

"Some days my good Doctor it dangerous getting up out of bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah had disappeared back into their bedroom for some time. Alex went in the kitchen to get some Scotch for John but Casey had to go with her to help. The Scotch was on a high shelf in a cabinet, too high for her to reach. This left Morgan alone isolated from the herd now he was the wounded gazelle waiting to be pounced on.

"Morgan, I heard about your money problem," said Jack as he put his hand on Morgan's shoulder taking him in a corner where they could talk without being heard. "Friend, what if I told you there's a way I can take care of it."

"I'd have to ask if it involves a ski mask, pistol and a bank then I'd tell you I'm not interested. Jack you know most of your schemes end up in prison time."

"No this it's almost a guarantee. What if I can tell you the name of the horse that's going to win in the fourth race at Santa Anita the day after tomorrow? A small wager and your money problems are taken care of."

"Is it illegal? Jack your track record isn't exactly sterling. Not that I'm questioning anything but we both know don't we?"

"I'm supposed to see a vet about a horse. He tells me he can tell me the winner in the fourth and I have reason to believe he knows what he's talking about," said Jack then he played the devil's advocate. "Is what he's going to tell me illegal? No, we're just friends and he's giving me his expert opinion. Is the horse juiced, I don't know. Is juicing illegal? Yes, but I don't know that's what's really going on. There could be a lot of things."

"Oh I see you're talking to Morgan," said Emma as she walked over to their little circle of two. "Jack_ promised to take _the kids to the petting zoo the day after tomorrow. I told him if he wanted to take the kids he needed to take a responsible adult."

"Responsible Morgan, are we talking about the same person," said Casey as the doorbell rang. It was the pizza boy. Casey took the cash Chuck left by the door and paid the boy.

"I'll go get Chuck and Sarah," said Emma as she started down the hall. "Thanks Morgan I feel better knowing you'll be with Jack," she yelled back.

"The petting zoo, huh," said Morgan as he looked at Jack. No exactly the same thing as the horse track thought Morgan but a sure thing could solve a lot of their problems.

Emma walked back down the hallway then knocked on the bedroom door discreetly. Then when she heard Sarah yell come in she entered.

"I just wanted to tell you that the pizzas are here and if you want yours hot you need to hurry up and come."

"We'll be right there Mom. Oh please remember about the day after tomorrow. I need you to watch Sam for us. I don't want to take her to the hospital she's seen the inside of too many as it is."

"You know you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to" said Chuck. "I can go by myself I am an adult after all at least I think I am?"

"I'm glad there's a little doubt. No I'm not going to let you go by yourself now let's go get some pizza before it's all gone."

The three of them walked back down the hall to the kitchen to find the pizza boxes open and everyone sitting around eating. Molly and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table Kat had Sam sitting in her highchair eating small bites of a cheese pizza with Molly sitting next to her.

"What is it with you two?" asked Sarah noticing they seemed agitated and excited.

"Jack's going to take us to the zoo so we can pet the animals. Do you think they'll let us pet tigers? I always wanted to pet a tiger."

"Take my word for it they aren't as majestic as you might think especially when they're trying to eat you," said Chuck as everyone looked at him. "Or I've been told."

"Bunny," said Sam as she held up her rabbit.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

It didn't take long for jetlag and travel fatigue to set in. Both Emma and Molly began dragging with faces that said they needed a bed. Molly started nodding off on the sofa while she was playing with Sam. Yawning she stretched out on the sofa. Sam curled up next to her with Mr. Rabbit in the middle and down laid too. Molly looked at Sam with her sleepy eyes and smiled then she started humming and Sam joined her both half asleep now.

"You know the song Sarah," said Emma. "Why don't you join in? Go ahead I used to sing it to you, don't you remember?"

"Yes I do but I'm not sure if I remember all the words and besides no one wants to hear me sing. You can take my word on that, why don't you sing instead."

"I do. I mean I want to hear you sing. Come on babe you've got a great voice," said Chuck as he brought her a glass of wine. "Think of this as encouragement."

"I'll need something a little stronger and with a lot more kick thank you," said Sarah but Molly raised her head and begged.

"Please, I like that song it makes me feel… I don't know good." Sarah looked at Emma wondering how she could remember but Emma just shrugged her shoulders.

"Slumber my darling / Thy mother is near / Guarding thy dreams / From all terror and fear

Sunlight has past / And the twilight has gone / Slumber my darling / The night's coming on…"

"Momma good," said Sam as Sarah sang. Sam reached out and caressed Sarah's face. Chuck came over and put his arm around her. Soon they were both sound asleep looking like sleeping angels.

"Well Jack I think it's time we called it a night between the jetlag and the trip I'm ready to call it a night," said Emma as she motioned they should go.

"Mom, why don't you leave Molly here with us at least for tonight? She's sound asleep and there's an extra bed in Sam's room. It would keep from having to drag her all the way over to your place even if it's just across the courtyard."

"I've got an idea. I've got another day of forced rest why don't I cook pancakes for everyone tomorrow morning? You don't have to commit just know I'll be making them for whoever shows up. I know Morgan will be there."

"I'd hate for any to go to waste," said Morgan as he grabbed a couple slices of pizza to go along with a grape soda.

"Morgan, you do know we have food in the refrigerator at home," said Alex as she gave him a stare. "There's no need in taking food home or are you telling me I don't know how to cook? Because if you are…."

"No, no it's not that. You're a great cook. Much better than Sarah tell her Chuck," said Morgan looking for an assist.

"Better than who?" said Sarah. "Don't drag me in the middle although I do admit I have my limits and cooking is one of them."

"Well Alex, although Morgan stuck his foot in his mouth, making a doggy bag is kind of a force of habit with him. Ever since I've known Morgan, he's been mooching off leftovers. It's just something that's beyond his control."

"You mean Pavlov had his dog so we have Morgan," said Casey adding fuel to the fire. Kat gave him a look.

"Well we'll start tonight doing something about it. Morgan you've got a choice I can go home with you or you can take pizza home with you which do you choose?" said Alex but Morgan took a few minutes to ponder. "Morgan, this isn't a hard decision?"

"I know of course I choose you. Come on I need to go home, tomorrow will be here before you know it," said Morgan then he turned and handed the plate to Chuck looking him in the eye.

"I understand I'll put it in the refrigerator and make sure it's labeled for 'Morgan's mouth only'."

"And may the Force be with you young Luke."

"Hey Morgan come over early, there are some things I want to talk to you about. It's important and we'll be alone so we can talk."

"Alone as in top secret," said Morgan. "We've got a mission the two of us like old times. So does Sarah know about our little rogue spy team? Of course not, we're going start here outside of the government, secret to the spy world, team of two, army of one, highway to the danger zone, live free or die hard Buddy…."

"No Morgan we're not… I mean it's not that. Listen we just need to talk that's all you need to know. I'll explain the rest tomorrow."

"Morgan, come on," said Alex. She had been waiting outside with Casey and Kathleen chatting next to the fountain but it was getting late. Morgan wasn't the only one who had to get up early the next day.

"Kat, why don't you walk Alex to my car I'll give you guys a ride home," said Casey. "Morgan, can I see you for a moment."

"Sure John, Love we'll be right there," said Morgan. Alex looked back at both of them with a what gives face but walked ahead with Kat. John waited until they were out of sight then he grabbed Morgan by the collar.

"Tell me what you've got going on with Bartowski," said Casey as Morgan began to turn blue. Slapping John's hands he tried to tell him he couldn't speak with his hands around his throat until John finally let go.

"Jesus, John how many people have you accidently killed? No, don't answer that I don't want to know. Chuck and I have something going on? Where did you get that idea?"

"Don't deny it, I saw you two talking. You know I'm a spy so out with it what's going on and why am I the only one left out? Or…," said John as he cracked his knuckles.

"First of all you're not the only one left out. He wants to talk to me alone tomorrow morning which means Sarah's in the dark too. I'm supposed to get here early then he's going to debrief me on the Mish."

"The what? Mish? What kind of word is that? If you're going to be a spy say 'mission' if you say 'mish' people are going to think you're imbecile. Well I guess then they'd know who they're dealing with."

"Ha, ha Mister Itchy Trigger finger. I guess someone else is anxious to get back in the saddle, huh? Or you wouldn't be trying tried to weasel your way in."

"If I want to weasel my way in I'd simply wring your neck then Chuck would have to give me the nod. You know I'm getting tired of being the little fat kid," said Casey as slapped Morgan in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for? I told you I don't know anything."

"That was to get your attention. Listen up Troll I want a full report after you have your talk with Chuck. Come knock on my door I'll be there, it's not like I'm going anywhere and don't keep me waiting. That list of people I've accidently killed could get longer by another name if you know what I mean. Now come along Alex and Kat are waiting."

Back in the apartment Chuck and Sarah got the girls situated in Sam's room. It just made sense for Molly to sleep there and Sam loved the company; however, getting them changed and ready for bed when they were already half asleep turned out to be a chore. One Jack elected to forego and went on over to the Ellie and Devon's old place. But finally the mission was accomplished and it was time to say goodnight.

"Emma, let me walk you home while Sarah gets ready for bed," said Chuck as he offer Emma his arm.

"Chuck it's just across the courtyard. I don't think I'll get lost," said Emma. She really didn't want to be a bother.

"Come on it's what a good son in law should do and besides I insist. So you either let me walk you home or you go home and I go out for some fresh air so no matter what I'm walking you to your front door."

"Is he always like this?" asked Emma smiling. Sarah smiled back and kissed Chuck.

"Sometimes he's even worse and I love him for it," she said as she kissed him again. "Hurry back home," she whispered in his ear.

"Hold that thought I'll be right back," said Chuck as he walked with Emma back down the hall then past the kitchen and out through the living room.

"Chuck, it means a lot to me to know you. Sarah was always a tough little thing, you know, but I worried about her. Growing up mostly with Jack, she always kept to herself; she wouldn't let people get close. But thank you for giving her this."

"You and Jack gave me the most wonderful gift I could ever receive and I will never be able to thank you enough. My life was empty and without meaning she gave me that along with her love. Goodnight Emma and don't forget pancakes tomorrow morning."

"I won't but if you don't see me tomorrow I'll be trying to get over my jetlag. Thank you again," said Emma as she kissed him on the cheek.

"No, thank you," said Chuck as he kissed her on the cheek then he went back home.

When he went inside he tried to be a quiet as possible. Walking past Sam's room he checked on the girls. They were still sound asleep and nothing short of a two ton blast was going to wake them. He went on to the bedroom and there he found Sarah changed and in bed with her tablet. She looked up at him over the top of it following him around the room watching him change his clothes for bed. Finishing getting ready he lifted the covers and climbed in bed then rolled over to kiss her.

"Chuck I need to ask you something do you know who this is," said Sarah as she turned the tablet to him. He flashed then coughed. Sarah handed him a glass of water she had by her side of the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, just a tickle in the throat. That's Arman Mokri suspected agent for the Ministry of Intelligence of the Islamic Republic of Iran or MOIS. Why are you asking me about an Iranian agent? I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Probably not because it could mean you've already lost your bet with Casey. I saw my father talking with this man in the airport."

"When you say talking what do you mean? Were they talking about the Laker's line up or how to build a nuclear reactor? There's a big difference although I don't think Jack has mastered nuclear physics. Well at least not yet."

"Please Chuck, I'm being serious. My father found Arman's wallet or he says he found it then he gave it back. Remember this is Jack we're talking about."

"Well if nothing was missing then I think we can safely assume Jack found it or if he did take it he changed his mind and handed it back."

"With Jack the latter is more likely the case but he could just as easily be working an angle and…" Chuck cut her off.

"But you really don't know for sure and everyone is quick to point out Jack's past. How can he move forward if everyone keeps dragging him backwards."

"Chuck, you're attributing good intentions to him because you're a good person. I make no excuses for my father I know who he is."

"I do to and well, he must have done something right. You turned out pretty good," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"Pretty good?" said Sarah as she kissed him back. "I guess you're trying to say I've got room for improvement?" Chuck smiled back at her and kissed her again.

"I think there's another question that begs to be asked," said Chuck as he took Sarah's tablet and powered it down. "Did you report the sighting to the agency?"

"Well I haven't had the time with picking everyone up bringing them here and getting everyone settled in. Then I had to net search to confirm my flash."

"Sarah, you don't have to justify anything to me. I understand you not wanting to report your father. Believe me I do."

"It's not that," said Sarah as Chuck gave her a look. "Okay in part maybe it is. The last time I reported one of my father's donators Beckman had us involve him in a sting operation with Sheik Rajiv Amad."

"To be honest, we didn't involve him. He was already involved and the Sheik was looking for his money back and if we weren't there your father might not have gotten out of that with everything intact."

"A thief has to run out of town as fast as he can, but a good con man… Well a good con man can leave whenever he wants."

"Yeah I've heard him say that and how often has that really ever worked out for him. Listen if anyone says anything you didn't have to see Arman in the airport and if you want I can delete Jack talking to him from CCTV. Love, I guess the game is rained out tonight."

"What game are you talking about? Rained out? I'm sorry I don't get it," said Sarah as she looked back at him.

"There'll be no home runs tonight or rounding bases," said Chuck as she continued to look at him puzzled. "I'm not even going to get to first base."

"Do you feel okay? I could move your appointment up?" said Sarah as she felt him for a fever. "You're not making any sense."

"Never mind," said Chuck as he rolled over and turned off the light then he felt Sarah's hands under the covers.

"I guess this means you don't want to have sex," she whispered in his ear in the dark. He was suddenly wide awake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In was early morning hours just before sun up a black SUV pulled in the stable area of the Santa Anita Racetrack. This was the temporary housing given Raging Fury. Dr. Schultz came out to see the horse and his Jockey, Shorty Martin take a lap around the track getting ready for the race the following day. After they made their lap the Doctor waved for Shorty to ride over to the paddock.

"Martin, I wanted to introduce you to the horse's new owners. This is Kasper and Arman Mokri they recently purchased Raging Fury."

"Nice to meet you gentlemen," said Shorty as he climbed down off the horse and shook their hands. "You made a good purchase buying this horse. I don't see why we can't go all the way. If they'd let me bet I'd lay a wager on him tomorrow."

"This wager how would you make it," ask Kasper. "My brother and I would like to hear more about life as a jockey if you don't mind." The brothers led Shorty off so the Doctor could have time to implant the chip.

"Go ahead with them," said Dr. Schultz a he began to look over the horse. Starting his work on the hoof he created a cavity for the chip. Horse's hooves are like our fingernails made of the same material so he got out a hobby craft drill and created a space to hide the chip. But as he was working he didn't understand the hurry so he filled the hole with epoxy.

"Don't worry boy," said the Doctor as he patted the horse. "This can wait until after the race," said the Doctor as he closed up his bag then walked out with the chip still inside.

"Is everything okay? You were inside for a long time," asked Shorty as the Doctor led the horse back out into the paddock.

"Everything is fine. He checks out nothing to worry about. I gave him a little melatonin for jetlag. Why don't you take him out and ride him around the track a bit so we can watch?"

"Gentlemen, I wouldn't be pushing him too hard today but you'll see what your money bought and come tomorrow I think you'll be raking in the purse money," said Shorty as he climbed back up then rode him out to the field then took off.

"He's a beauty, isn't he," said Dr. Schultz as he pulled up his binoculars and watched him make the first turn then passed the back stretch heading into the second turn. "Just look at him go and he's not trying."

"Dr. Schultz is everything done," said Kasper. "We need to report back to our people that they can pick up the chip on return."

"Yes, yes it's all done. Just like you wanted," said the Doctor as he watched the horse being taken through its paces and enjoying every moment.

"Very well would you like to come back with us or do you want to stay here," asked Arman. It was still morning and they hadn't eaten. He was hungry and they'd missed Fjir morning prayer.

"I'll stay here. There are a few people I need to talk to so go ahead," said the Doctor with his binoculars still up. He glanced back to make sure the brothers were gone then he ducked inside the track offices looking for his man.

"Hey Jordon," said the doctor as he put his medical bag on the guy's desk and opened it. Inside was a manila envelope with a large stake inside.

"What's that for," asked Jordon as he was busy doing his job. "You know I don't accept bribes, if that's what this is?"

"It's not a bribe. I'm not asking you to do anything illegal just when it comes time to handicap Raging Fury I'd like to see 16/1."

"Don't you think that's a little off from what it should be? I'm not sure I can hook you up," said Jordon. The Doctor started to close his bag. "But I do accept charitable donations. Raging Fury is a foreign horse and has never run in the US before. The tracks are different in Europe and shorter which would put the horse at a disadvantage here and he just flew in from a long flight yesterday."

"I couldn't have put it better myself," said the Doctor as he laid out the envelope on the desk and Jordon raked it into his desk draw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck rolled over early the next morning smiling. Sarah was still sound asleep in his pyjama top next to him. He laid there watching her sleep she looked so much like Sam when she slept, an angel. Some days he eyes welled up when he thought about how lucky he was. Then reality struck home when he looked over at the alarm clock and it was time for him to get up. The pancake horde would soon be at the door and he had asked Morgan to get there early. Sitting up he put on his slippers and went into the kitchen where he made coffee then he started making the batter for pancakes. He had just finished the first batch when Morgan came in.

"Sorry I didn't knock but I didn't want to wake anyone. I thought about using the Morgan door but I thought Sarah would be still asleep," said Morgan but as he spoke she walked in wearing Chuck's Pyjama top.

"Hey Morgan," said Sarah. "Coffee I need coffee. Please tell me there's coffee."

"Yes, I just made a pot," said Chuck as he put plated the first pancake then poured Sarah a cup of coffee. She wrapped both hands around in and it looked like she was praying into the cup as she drank.

"Boy did I need that," said Sarah then she kissed Chuck.

"And did I need that. Who wants the first one? The next one will be up soon so you don't have to fight over it," said Chuck as he flipped the pancake in the skillet.

"Morgan, you can have it and it's a good thing you didn't use the Morgan door. I've been known to take out intruders," said Sarah as she took another sip of coffee.

"So we can talk later," said Morgan looking at Chuck with an apron on over his pyjama bottom. "I need a photo to put up on my Facebook page."

"Do and die," said Chuck trying to look scary with an egg turner.

"Morgan, Chuck and I wanted to talk to you. Sweetie, do you mind if I join in on the conversation," asked Sarah. Chuck shook his head no and motioned for her to go ahead as he continued cooking.

"So you know about the mish?" said Morgan. "Casey was right he is the only one to be left out. He really is the little fat boy."

"Morgan, what are you talking about? Mish?" said Chuck as he plated Sarah's pancake then slid it in front of her placing the syrup next to her. "There's no mission, well I guess there could be right Love but then….

"Sweetie, stop spiralling. You see Morgan, we want to pay for your wedding. We'll take care of everything. You remember what happened to us with our wedding planner, Daphne Peralta. If Jack hadn't come through for us we would've ended up having our wedding in the County Court Clerk's Office, because that would've been all we could've afforded."

"Yeah pretty cheap at ninety dollars and it only takes one hour."

"What we're saying Morgan is… Well you guys are like family and we want to help out. That is if you want us to. If this is embarrassing for you no one need ever know but you should talk it over with Alex."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Chuck regretted talking to Morgan about paying for his wedding almost immediately. Morgan started pecking at his pancake sitting there staring down at it. Sarah didn't have to be a spy to tell things weren't going like they thought they would but there wasn't any way of going back now. Maybe she should've let Chuck handle it by himself but she'd thought Morgan would've been happy and she just wanted to share that happiness with the two of them.

"Listen, Morgan," said Sarah, "if you don't want to take the money you don't have to. We just wanted to give you an option."

"I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything but Chuck you're always bailing me out. It was okay when we were in high school and the other kids were picking on me and even at the Buy More when I was a green shirt. But I'm the manager now."

"What's this really about?" asked Chuck. There was more here than what Morgan was letting on and Chuck had an idea what it was. "There's more here than the money. Last night you and Alex had an argument when you went home."

"More like a small discussion about how I needed to grow up and that she needed a man she could count on like John. The way Kat can count on him."

"Thank God," said Sarah as they both looked at her. "Oh no I didn't mean thank God you had an argument… discussion or whatever. I was saying thank God I thought you might be mad at us… well me for butting into your little bro circle."

"Don't worry Sarah I know where your heart is," said Morgan as he raise his arm as if he were going to touch her heart.

"Morgan you touch my chest and I'll break your arm."

"But Casey left Kat when she was pregnant and came back twenty years later," said Chuck trying to bring the conversation back to PG-13 and away from certain indiscretions. "I don't see that much as being a man who you can count on as I see it like someone who's trying to make amends for past mistakes. Not that there's anything wrong with it but it's really apples and oranges."

"That's what I said and she got mad at me," said Morgan. "I don't understand why? It's not like I said Casey was a scumbag deadbeat who skipped out of Dodge leaving Kat barefoot in the house knee deep in the snow pregnant with six months of rent past due."

"Oh no," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah who shook her head. "I think you've done it now Morgan."

"You wanted to test to see if he still had them up. One, two, three," Sarah started counting. She never made it to four.

"Morgan Grimes, Troll, I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you." They heard Casey growl in the courtyard on his way over.

"The refrigerator," said Sarah. "Check out the little Casey magnet that bulge in his pants I bet it's an EM-50 one of his favorites."

"And I thought it was because he was happy to be here," said Chuck as Casey came through the front door. "John you're just in time. Let me plate this one from the skillet and have a seat. Need I remind you, we have children sleeping in the back."

"Okay but guess what it's Troll season and afterwards I'm going Troll hunting," said Casey as he looked across the table at Morgan.

"Now boys play nicely. John what have we said about bugs in the house?" said Sarah as she took the little Casey magnet from Chuck setting it next to his plate.

"I hope there are none in the bedroom or we're going to have a problem," said Chuck as he walked behind Sarah placing his hands on her shoulders. He was actually thinking about what she'd confessed about Jack. Casey would see it as his duty to report Jack.

"Of course not, I'm sick enough with hearing you two carry on in the kitchen and living room. My God I don't think my ears or my stomach could put up with what I'd be subject to in the bedroom."

"And let's keep it that way," said Chuck. "Eat up or it'll get cold."

"Morgan, I will commend you on one thing." Everyone went silent. It was almost as if John was going to pay Morgan a compliment. "What?" said Casey as everyone looked at him. "I was going to say you did the right thing turning down the money."

"You really think so Big Guy," said Morgan. "Because I don't know, the wedding Alex wants will cost at least 10 grand and right now I've got… well not much put away. Big Mike offered to help me out too."

"He did that was nice of him but you're family," said Chuck as Sarah nodded her head. "He does love your mother."

"Please I'm eating. Can we change the topic before I heave up."

"You haven't heard how he wants to help," said John as he finished his pancake then held up his plate to Chuck. "There wouldn't be another one ready."

"Coming right up but how was Big Mike going the help out," asked Chuck as he slid another flapjack on Casey's plate then he covered it with maple syrup.

"He offered me twenty dollars of the ninety it would take to get married at the County Court Clerk's office."

"So that's how you knew how much it would cost," said Sarah. "I'm sorry if we caused you all this grief we didn't know and we wanted to make you guys happy."

"I know but Big Mike didn't end there. He wanted to do the wedding reception at Subway with subs for everyone and the flowers including her wedding bouquet…"

"Oh no from Hollywood Memorial Park," said Chuck. "Well they would get a better grade of flowers I guess and then they're just thrown out."

"Don't even go there," said Sarah. "That's a horrible idea."

"Good morning, the front door was left open so I just came in," said Emma as she walked into the kitchen. "I forgot how you people in California dress," said Emma looking at Chuck cooking in pajama bottoms and topless except for the apron. "Do you have a calendar coming out soon?" Everyone laughed. "What month are you?"

"April," said Casey. "It's the month with April's fool day."

"Can I get you anything," said Sarah as she got up still wearing just Chuck's pajama top. "How about a cup of coffee?" she said as she had to stretch to reach the cups on the top shelf.

"Sweetie I'll get it," said Emma as she moved over behind her. "Is it just me or is it a little cool in here. Sarah love I'd hate for you to catch a cold. Chuck, let me take over so you both can got get dressed."

"I thought you were going to sleep in," said Chuck as he turned over his apron and egg turner. "Where's Jack at anyway?"

"I wasn't as tired as I thought and Jack went out to get a few things I'm going to need to cook tomorrow evening. Everyone is coming over tomorrow for supper right? I'm preparing real Hungarian Goulash so come hungry and I'm even going to make csipetkes."

"What's that," asked Morgan. Casey shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't speak his mouth was full of pancake and syrup.

"They're the egg noodles that go in it," yelled Chuck as he walked down the hallway with Sarah to their bedroom.

"Shush or you'll wake the girls," said Sarah. "I wonder if Mom hasn't been spending too much time in Montenegro."

"That comment about feeling cold wasn't that she was actually cold it was about the way we're dressed but I like you in my pyjama top."

"I know silly," said Sarah as she pushed him inside kissing him. "I was talking about her choice of foods. I wonder if there's another reason. I like wearing your clothes it's like having you with me but I prefer the real thing." She said as she kissed him

"I think you might be over thinking it," said Chuck as he kissed her back. He caught her look. "Not about wearing my clothes, the menu. This is why I never eat pancakes I get to taste them when I kiss you. I wonder why Jack didn't stop by to grab a cup of coffee. It's awfully early to go shopping."

"He might still have his days and nights mixed up and it was a long flight," said Sarah as she caught herself trying to justify him. "I just can't help covering for him."

"And I love you too. It's only natural," said Chuck as he held her running his fingers through her hair. "He's probably looking for authentic Hungarian paprika."

If I were you I'd keep a C note handy for Casey," said Sarah as she went into their closet and laid out her clothes. Do you want to shower first?"

"I was thinking that since we're still on water restriction and taking showers separately is really a waste of water and we all have to do our part…"

"So after all, it would be irresponsible even criminal to turn our backs," said Sarah as she walked over to him with a coy smile.

"You know by taking our showers together we're actually doing something to help our community and our neighbors will thank us," said Chuck as he kissed her. "That is everyone except Casey, who'd probably go yuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack made his way downtown getting off a bus he looked over at a sign hanging over the door, Lou's Delicatessen, Authentic Italian Hungarian Meats Served. Looking at the list that Emma gave him he was sure most of everything that he needed he'd be able to get there except for the cubed beef. Jack walked in but already there was a brisk business. Lou was behind the counter serving customers along with two other workers popping out sandwiches one after the other. Jack took a number then bumped into the guy next to the glass who was looking over the meats.

"Sorry friend, hey buddy don't push," said Jack to an old lady standing behind him. "You got to look out for them they're the worst. So friend what do you recommend?"

"The pastrami is worth dying for and the corned beef is out of this world. If you want to live a little try a Reuben."

"Thanks, I will," said Jack as Lou called out fifty-six. "That's me," said Jack. The man reached in his pocket and looked at his number ninety-eight. "Darling, I'll take a Reuben and whatever you can hook me up on this list," said Jack as he handed Lou, Emma's list.

"Make that two Reubens," said a man behind Jack with an English accent. Jack looked around and saw who it was.

"Yeah like the man said two Rubens. Can you bring everything over to the table in the corner when you got it ready?"

"Sure go sit down and I'll bring it over," said Lou. She couldn't help but feel that she knew the man but couldn't place his face. "One question on your list, you've got listed Delicate csípősmentes csemege or Noble sweet édesnemes. We have both which one to you want?"

"I don't know my wife is going to make goulash choose whichever would go best. Like I said we'll be in the back." Lou heard the man speak again and something was familiar but at the same time different. Maybe it wasn't him maybe she knew someone that he reminded her of. She watched the two men go to the table then she just shook her head and began preparing the sandwiches afterwards she started checking items off the list.

"You shouldn't be here," said Jack as he looked around catching Lou's glance. "This isn't one of the places we're supposed to meet."

"You were supposed to check in last night but you didn't so I had to find some way to contact you and besides I hear the Reubens are good here."

"Your people would know," said Jack as he caught the look from the man. "I couldn't call you last night cop face has bugs all over the place unless you want me to bring them in on it."

"No, my orders are to keep the circle down to a bare minimum and your daughter and her husband are at the top of the list of people who can't know anything about this. Speaking of list here comes that girl, Lou."

"Here you go your two Reubens and the things we had on your list. I think your wife will like the paprika I selected for her and there's a butcher around the corner that can help you with your cubed beef. Just tell him Lou sent you and he'll take care of you."

"Thanks Lou how much do I owe you," asked Jack as he pulled out his wallet. "I seem to be short," said Jack. "My friend here will take care of it."

"I should've known," said the man under his voice as he pulled out his wallet. "How much do we owe? Oh and I'll need a receipt."

"Oh don't worry about it. It's on the house. You don't know me but I know you. Your Sarah's father I saw your picture when I was staying with them. We had a little problem in the store… Well Chuck and Sarah they bailed me out. I had an ex who wouldn't let go and it got nasty but Chuck helped me out so don't worry about it."

"Thanks Lou, Jack's the name nice to meet you so now you've got a name to go with the picture," said Jack. There was a moment of awkward silence when the man with Jack didn't bother to introduce himself.

"Well it was nice meeting you Jack and let me know how you like the Ruben," said Lou as she went back behind the counter.

"Come on Jack we need to find somewhere else to talk," said the man as he got up motioning Jack to come along.

"Let's stop by that butcher maybe if we drop her name we can get the meat for free too. I'm starting to like living in L.A."

"Come on remember not everything is free."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah disappeared down the hallway then Emma heard movement coming from Sam's room. She took the skillet off the burner then went down to investigate but not before putting the two pancakes that were cooked still sitting on the table in the oven for the girls.

"Those had better be there when I get back," said Emma looking threatening with the egg turner in hand."

"Reminds me of being back home," said Morgan. "What'd your mother use to discipline you, a two by four or a baseball bat maybe brass knuckles."

"Funny moron, if you have to know my mother never had to raise her voice. But getting back to your financial problems and the wedding well I…" Casey started to say but Morgan cut him off.

"I appreciate it Big Guy but the answer is still no. If we're going to do this we need to do it on our own. We're both adults and we have to act like ones."

"Like when you bought the DeLorean," said Casey as he sipped on his coffee then stole a bite of Morgan's pancake.

"That was like the Pink Floyd song A Momentary Lapse of Reason," said Morgan as he moved his plate out of Casey's reach. "But I can always say I owned a DeLorean."

"I can always say I owned a piece of lead that someone shot me in the leg with and both are worth about the same. But considering the current cost of lead mine might even be worth more. As I remember Chuck bailed you out of that one too."

"Well maybe technically speaking he did but I learned from my mistake and moved on to better things. I'm a card carrying adult now."

"Moving on, really like to the General Lee?" said Casey looking at him knowing he had him on the ropes.

"A 69 Dodge Charger, sweet, what a babe and at a bargain price, I got her for a song," said Morgan smiling as he remembered the car.

"Yeah bargain especially since it was missing some small parts. Oh something not so important like the motor and then what happened when you tried to register it?"

"Okay so it was stolen and the police impounded it," said Morgan but Casey motioned for him to continue. "All right, I lost all the money I made on the DeLorean when they confiscated it."

"I think your momentary lapse covers everything from puberty to the present," said Casey. "But okay I respect your decision. I may not agree with it but I commend you two for wanting to take this on like responsible adults."

"Thanks John I appreciate," said Morgan as he went to the fridge. He took out the two slices of pizza and a grape soda then headed for the door.

"Responsible adults hum," said Casey as he got up following Morgan out.

"I'm taking it in stages, some things you can't rush." Casey just shook his head and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and the mysterious man sat on a park bench away from video cameras where they could eat their sandwiches and talk. But after the first bite they both agreed that whatever they had to say to each other would have to wait until after they finished. Each mouthful was like a morsel of heaven."

"I think I could eat the paper," said Jack as got up wadding his then tossing it in the garbage can. "Thank you for lunch but I don't think this was the reason you came to meet me."

"Your powers of perception are amazing sometimes. Were you able to make contact with the target like we wanted?"

"If you mean Dr. Schultz, yes and I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow at Santa Anita for a horse race."

"What do you think his involvement is in this ring? I've some people telling me he's the master mind and I've got others telling me he's a pawn for someone else."

"The man's probably middle management or that's how I read him. However, he was met by two people in the airport. I got a look at one of their wallets…."

"Jack you know the deal was that you don't take any risks. I don't want to have to justify back to my people how you ended up with a bullet in your head not to mention the crap storm your daughter would bring down and her husband."

"Chill, I know what I'm doing. His name is Arman Mokri and this is his business card," said Jack as he handed the man the card.

"That's a Persian name," said the man as he studied the card.

"Look who's talking about the powers of perception," said Jack pointing at the card. "He runs a Persian import export company called Omar's Emporium and Persian Imports downtown in Chinatown off Alameda."

"I'll send some people to investigate it. From now on leave the spy business to the spies and you stick to what you know best. Meet this Doctor tomorrow and see what you can find out. We know they're moving some sort of chip but we need to find how so we can intercept. There are all sorts of rumors flying about but what it does and there's a lot of chatter going on about it."

"I thought the idea of being clandestine was you did things secretly? Seems the fastest way to get some talked about it to say it's a secret."

_"_You're probably right if that makes you feel better. I'll be waiting to hear from you after your meeting with the Doctor tomorrow."

"Make me feel better? Not hardly," said Jack as he got up and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma came back into the kitchen with two sleepy children walking in front of her. They trudged down the hall Molly and Sam, Sam with Mr. Rabbit secure under her arm while the rest of her was still half asleep in bed and Molly the same. She had played hard the night before and now the morning was hard. Casey first pulled out a chair for Molly then pushed her close to the table.

"Come here little lady," said Casey as he picked Sam up sitting her in her high chair. She hugged him as he sat her down.

"I don't want to overstep or anything John, but I think you and I share the same problem, regret," said Emma as she got out their pancakes from the oven.

"Regret? What are you talking about? I don't regret anything," said Casey as he took a drink of his coffee then offered Molly some smiling.

"Yuck! I'm a kid we don't drink coffee," said Molly. Casey laughed.

"Would you prefer some wiskey instead," said John. Emma watched him as he got Molly some milk from the fridge then filled Sam a small cup full. He made sure she drank it without pouring it on herself.

"John, you're good with kids," said Emma. "What I meant about regret is the same thing I feel when I see Chuck and Sarah together. How much I regret I wasn't more present in her life growing up and what a difference that could've meant. She came out good despite me or Jack and I have Chuck to thank for that. What I'm saying is Alex has Morgan. Morgan seems like a nice boy. I know you'd like to turn the clock back I certainly would but we can't. It's like we're suddenly catapulted into their adult lives without really having the pleasure of watching them grow up."

"What do we do about it?"

"We love them. Maybe harder than ever but we can't buy love or time. We forced them to be independent and autonomous now we have to live with that. Kat did a good job raising her daughter."

"It's hard being a plus one."

"Yes it is but someday you might find you've actually hollowed out a little place for yourself in their hearts."

"This whiskey's good," said Molly with a white mustache. "Can you set me up another round?" Emma and Casey laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Chuck looked at his watch and signaled Sarah she had to go or she'd be late for work. He didn't like watching her go off to work especially since he was still on bed rest. Sarah kissed Sam then Chuck walked her to the door. She kissed him again and reminded him that tomorrow his light duty would be over then she really had to run to get to Castle before the morning brief started without her. However, when she hit the 5 north she found traffic so she was about a half hour late anyway when she pulled in.

"Crap," said Sarah as she ran across the Buy More parking lot cutting through Orange Orange. "Morning girls," said Sarah. She ran through to the freezer pulling her now famous magic act disappearing in thin air.

"Morning Boss," they replied as they kept on getting the shop ready for opening filling the yoghurt pans and putting them in the coolers for display.

"Hurry up," she said to the optical scanner as she waited to be let in. Since both Casey and Chuck were on bed rest the briefings had to be held in Castle but after tomorrow maybe they could be moved back home and she could catch her breath. As she ran down inside she could hear Alex talking with the General. She knew she was in trouble the briefing had already begun.

"Here's Sarah now," said Alex as Sarah came running into the conference room. "I was just telling the General that Dad will be off bed rest tomorrow as will Chuck."

"That's right they both have medical appointments that should clear them for duty," said Sarah as she got her wind. "I'm sorry I came in the middle of the brief but you know this already General?"

"Well if you had made it into the brief on time you would know that a possible breach was discovered in our facility in Pasadena. NASA and the NSA have asked us to investigate so I'm sending you."

"When you say possible? What do you mean? Either they were or they weren't and why aren't they using their own assets?"

"Again if you had bothered to arrive on time you would know that an anonymous caller telephoned leaving a message saying the facility had been breached and certain classified materials had been taken. They specifically mention the new smart chip." Sarah flashed. She saw in her head rockets being launched the entire system of spy satellites in geosynchronous orbit.

"There are only a handful of people who really know about it or what it does," said Sarah. "I guess they all happened to be in Pasadena?"

"I want you there as soon as possible. I've talked with the director you're going in as part of a rebadging process so the subjects have been told you will be there to question them as a part of vetting process. If they don't cooperate it will result in their voluntary termination. I want you to squeeze them so we can find out what's going on. In the meantime I have the director checking their inventory.

"Roger that," said Sarah. "I assume I have some discretionary latitude."

"Just don't dink them up too much. The innocent still have to work and Sarah I'd like for you to take Chuck along."

"But he's not cleared for duty and…" said Sarah she didn't see the need to drag him in a day early for something she could take care of but Beckman cut her off.

"I'm well aware of that but I know the way you interrogate and the way Chuck interrogates. These people are Chuck's people and he can relate to them. They have to be still functional when you leave. I've made up my mind Chuck will go but in an observational capacity. I think that's a fair compromise. Beckman out."

"What was all that about?" asked Alex as she followed Sarah into the armory where she proceeded to get some tools together.

"Beckman thinks I'd start by pulling their finger nails," said Sarah as she closed the tool box, "which is just crazy. I'd use tin snips and take off one of their little fingers. You don't really need them anyway. Alex, why don't you go see Morgan… maybe go out to lunch."

"Why is something wrong? You seem to be awfully concerned. I guess I could show him some of the things I bought with my Mom this morning before coming in."

"I really was late this morning," said Sarah as she looked at her watch. "Oh Morgan… well I'll let him tell to you but I kind of stuck my foot in my mouth this morning. We meant well and that's all I'll say. I've got to go I need to call Chuck on the way and tell him to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar Beech the Director of The Special Projects Division of the joint NSA NASA research facility in Pasadena held his morning briefing. However, his staff already figured something was going on. There were a number of men in black in the facility this morning, more than normal and they seemed to be doing some sort of inventory. These men made the rest of the staff members both anxious and nervous.

"I assume you've seen all the activity going on outside," said Oscar realizing how high strung his people were. "There's nothing to worry about. The government has implemented a new badging process and we have to comply. The whole thing should be relatively painless so just go with the flow and everything will be back to normal soon."

"Excuse me Oscar," said one of men sitting at the conference table. "I want to object."

"Yes Dr. White, why am I not surprised, what is it?" Dr. Marvin White was as obnoxious and he was good in his field. But there were times when he was just aggravating.

"Doesn't this violate our constitutional right to privacy? I'm sorry but I don't see the need in us being rebadged by some paranoid fascist regime."

"Well Marv that paranoid fascist regime is the one that cuts you your paycheck that you have no moral qualms about cashing and if you wish to maintain your employee/employer relationship you will comply."

"Why didn't you just say resistance is futile? The Borg put it better," said Dr. White. There was a low round of chuckles at the table.

"Whatever Marv, anyway the interviewers will be using this room and no one leaves today before they're interviewed. If there are any further questions about the legality of the interviews you should check your contract. There's a clause about rebadging that you all signed after the last fiasco so this battering about legality is useless. Go to work and I'll come and get you when it's time for your interview."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex went up into the Buy More to see Morgan after talking with Sarah. She brought up with her some things that she and her mother had picked out for the house. But everything she showed Morgan was greeted with the same response, 'Oh, that's nice'. After a series she was starting to get mad. The only thing that save Morgan was the talk she'd had with Sarah and his depressed look.

"Oh I was going to go by Victoria's Secret to buy some lingerie then come here and hold a fashion show for the store. Maybe put a catwalk right down the middle of the place. What do you say to that Morgan?"

"Oh, that's nice," he said. That was it, the straw that broke the camel's back, enough was enough and she wasn't going to take anymore.

"Morgan, what's the matter with you? You seem distracted and at the same time depressed what's going on? And if I hear you say one more time 'Oh, that's nice' I swear I'm going to slap you silly."

"What'd you say?" The threat of corporal pain always worked on Morgan. "Oh yes well I had a discussion with Chuck and Sarah this morning. They offered to pay for our wedding but I turned them down," said Morgan as he went on to explain and tell her what was said.

"I love you Morgan and I don't care how long it's going to take us to put the money together for the wedding. The one thing I am sure of is I'm marrying the right man," said Alex as she kissed him.

"Casey and Big Mike offered also but I turned them down too," said Morgan without getting into details of who offered what."

"I'm glad you did but I'm also glad they offered," said Alex as she caught Morgan's perplexed look. "Don't you see, this shows us how much our friends and family care for us." Alex kissed Morgan. "Let's go grab something to eat I was thinking about going to Lou's."

"No the lines are too long this time of day and we'll end up spending our lunch hour standing in line. Let's just grab a subway. Then we can stop by Victoria's Secret so you can pick up something like you said you wanted to do."

"So you were listening," said Alex as she hugged him.

"Some things I'd have to be dead to miss."

"You don't know how close you came to being dead because I thought you missed it."

"Skip, tell Big Mike he's in charge until I get back from lunch," said Morgan as he went out the door with Alex on his arm.

_"_But Skip, I told you Big Mike called in sick today and you said you'd tell Morgan," said Fernando. "Now what are we going to do?"

"In the immortal words of my mentor, Lester Patel," said Skip as he pointed to a poster of Jeffster. "Party on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah swung by the apartment picking Chuck up. They both kissed Molly and Sam goodbye leaving them with Emma. Jack wasn't back yet which was strange it wasn't an all-day task but with Jack it was better not to ask. Casey was sitting in the courtyard with Kat. John wasn't happy that Chuck got a one day reprieve and he didn't.

"John, don't get mad," said Sarah. "This wasn't my idea. If it had been up to me I would've moved up the doctor's appointment then gotten an official fit for duty."

"But the General and my country need me," said Chuck as he came out of the house bringing Sam over for Sarah to kiss. Emma came out with Molly and they all saw them off.

"Don't think this is going to get you out of your medical appointment tomorrow. Casey's right to be mad it's not fair."

"And you're mad but I think it's more than me not being declared fit for duty. What is it? You're mad because Beckman wants me to…"

"You're not to do anything. You're there solely to observe that's it. Your presence is only in an observational capacity."

"I'm sorry but what does "in an observational capacity" mean?" asked Chuck. "Are we talking about the Merriam-Webster definition? Or are we talking good cop, bad cop."

"We're talking good cop, silent cop. Let me handle this or we won't get anywhere and you're still supposed to be on bed rest. I'll make one concession if you play nicely we'll stop off at Lou's and grab a late lunch on the way home. I told Emma that we most likely wouldn't be back in time to eat so that will be your treat."

"But I can't ask even one question? Maybe just a little one."

"Chuck, good cop, silent cop I mean it."

They pulled into the parking lot on campus then walked over to the research center. The center was located in a nondescript building that looked like a concrete cube without any windows. The angles and corners were so sharp they looked like they could cut. Out front of the facility they met their contact, Dr. Oscar Beech.

"Morning Dr. Beech," said Sarah as she got the introductions out of the way then followed the doctor into the conference room.

"This is the space you'll be using for the interviews. I assume you know what this is," said Dr. Beech as he handed them a computer chip in a plastic box. Both Chuck and Sarah flashed but Chuck started coughing. Dr. Beech poured him a glass of water which seemed to help.

"I'm sorry just a little cold I'm trying to get over. That's a smart chip or supposed to be. What I mean is that it's a good copy but it's a copy."

"How can you tell? ... I mean yes it is but it took fifty inspectors to power up a warehouse full of chips to determine this one was false."

"It's in the architecture. If you look closely some of the bridges are open that should be closed. This chip would never work. I've got an eye for these types of things."

"I think you need to be working here. Well, here are the bios and photos your people asked for. I'll go get the first one, Dr. Harvey Nash. His folder is on top," said Beech as he walked out.

"What's with the cough," asked Sarah as soon as he left. She didn't like it and she hoped he wasn't coming back to work too soon.

"It's nothing just the air condition is a little dry in here," said Chuck as he looked at all the doctors and flashed. He started coughing again and again drank water which helped it to go away. Sarah wanted to say something else but Beech knocked on the door sending the first one in.

"Please have a seat. Thank you Dr. Beech you may leave," said Sarah as she opened the door for him. Chuck took up a seat behind the interviewee.

"I don't see why this is necessary we just went through rebadging a year ago. You people first you cut our funding then you waste our time."

"Really, wasting your time and what about mine? How long have you worked here? Have you ever been outside the United States? Have you ever been contacted by any foreign agents?..." Sarah barraged him with a series of questions without giving him time to answer or think until she hit him with the one she wanted to know. "Did you steal anything from work?"

"No, no, no. What is this? This isn't rebadging this in an interrogation. This is torture."

"We don't torture people," said Chuck catching Sarah's look. "Sorry, just giving my observation. You can go back to what you were doing."

"Well, there are no clear definitions as to what torture is. Dr. Nash you can go for now but standby we might recall you. Remember everything that went on in here is covered under your nondisclosure agreement."

"So you're telling me I can't talk about this interview with my colleagues or friends," both Sarah and Chuck nodded. "I understand," said Dr. Nash as he got up and left.

"Tell Dr. Beech to come in," said Chuck. "Sarah, let me try something. I know good cop, silent cop but just humor me for a minute." Sarah didn't like it but she let him proceed.

"Are you ready for the next interviewee? I was going to get Dr. White but I have to tell you he's a bit of royal pain. He thinks he's the most important person on the team."

"No I'd like to interview his wife first. She's a researcher here on campus right?" Chuck could tell by the director's reaction that he wasn't sure about why Chuck wanted to talk to this woman.

"I guess I can get her but she's not a part of the team and really doesn't have the clearance or access to pull this switch off."

"Just go get her. It's important I think. I'm not accusing her of anything yet but I need to speak to her." Dr. Beech disappeared but they both could tell he wasn't happy.

"Chuck, can you explain to me what you're doing. I don't like your cough when you flash and don't tell me it's the air conditioning that's not what's triggering it. What's going on?"

"I don't know it's like I have a moment when I can't catch my breath but it's nothing," said Chuck as Dr. Beech knocked on the door. Sarah wanted to tell him that she didn't believe him and that tomorrow she'd make sure the doctors knew.

"This is Mrs. Roberta White, you asked to speak to her," said Dr. Beech as he went over to the table and pulled the chair out for her."

"Has she signed a nondisclosure form?" asked Chuck. Dr. Beech shook his head no so Chuck pushed one in front of her and handed her a pen. "This form says that everything that goes on in here is classified and you agree not to disclose anything that goes on. If you do there's a list of nasty things that can happen to you at the bottom."

"If I refuse to sign what happens then," asked the relatively attractive brunette as she looked around the room.

"Your contact with this facility will be immediately terminated and you will be excluded for any future government employment."

"I was just wondering," said the woman. She signed the document then slid it back to Chuck. "Now what? What do you want to ask me? Something about my husband?"

"No and Yes," said Chuck. "How long have you been having an affair with Dr. Nash? And I have to warn you lying to us is like lying in court." Dr. Beech looked over at Sarah bewildered but Sarah didn't have a clue either. Dr. Beech was about to come to the woman's rescue when she spoke up reluctantly.

"About two years but we recently broke it off. You don't know my husband he's… well he's very smart and he doesn't mind letting you know it which can get old. Harvey came over one time for dinner and naturally Marv forgot. He stood him up after I had the whole meal prepared so we had dinner together and drank some wine… Okay a lot of wine. We started talking about Marv and before I knew it, it was the next morning and we were waking up together in bed. How did you know?"

"I was in an accident which caused me to be temporarily blind but as a result my sense of smell became more acute. I noticed a distinctively feminine perfume on him when we just interviewed him then when you came I smelt yours. Does your husband know?"

"No, no of course not, please don't tell him, it's over anyway so there's no need we broke it off last week. It was for the best."

"I can't promise anything. But who decided you should break it off and where have you two been meeting?" When Chuck got his answers he sent her away. "Dr. Beech, I need to speak to Dr. White and please bring Dr. Nash back. Have him wait outside until we finish with Dr. White first."

"You don't think it could be one of them? I know them both. We're friends for Christ's sake. But then again I never had a clue that Harvey and Roberta were having an affair." Beech just shook his head then left.

"I guess I need to be careful to my perfume," said Sarah as she kissed him on the forehead. She didn't fool Chuck she was also checking to make sure he wasn't running a fever.

"I really don't like doing this but one of them is a traitor," said Chuck as Beech opened the door and brought Dr. White in. Chuck motioned for him to have a seat.

"I just saw my wife leave what it the meaning of this? You guys have gone too far this time. I'm going to call my lawyer then we'll see about legality."

"Shut up," yelled Chuck as he slammed his fist on the table top. Everyone was taken aback. Sarah walked up behind him placing her hands on his shoulders. "Give me your hand," said Chuck to Dr. White. "Give me your hand right now. I won't ask twice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan grabbed a herder and took Alex out for lunch at Subway. It wasn't the most romantic spot in the whole wide world but as Casey said what mattered the most was the girl and he had the girl. They stood in line hand in hand then got their subs. Morgan got Alex apple slices he joked about her needing to eat fruit.

"Why do I need to eat more fruit and not you," said Alex as they took their tray and found a table in the corner. A nice secluded spot where it was quiet and they could talk.

"I have to work with fruits and nuts all day in the Buy More. I get my daily ration even if I don't want to and most days too much. I've got quite the crop there."

"I guess you're right in a certain way but I don't think they're fit for consumption and some are way past their shelf life," said Alex as she smiled at Morgan.

"Am I hearing Alex McHugh tell a joke? Can this be humor coming from your lips I'm hearing?" said Morgan as he laughed.

"Oh shut up and eat your sub before it gets cold. How is the meat ball marinara with mozzarella? It looks good."

"Six inches of gooey delight," said Morgan as pass his sub to her. "Here try a bit. It's spicy and rich just the right mixture of both."

"You can say that again," said Big Mike standing behind him. "Just like your Momma gooey and warm just sends cold chills up my spine thinking about her, Muy Caliente. She's standing over there in line."

"Wait a minute you're supposed to be in the Buy More," said Morgan as they waved. "When we went to lunch I told Skip to tell you that you were in charge."

"I called in this morning and talked to that lamebrain Fernando and told him to let you know I wouldn't be in. I threw my back out doing gymnastics last night. If you know what I mean."

"I'm trying not to. But if you're here and I'm here who's in charge at the Buy More," said Morgan but he already knew the answer. "Oh my God the lunatics have taken over the asylum," said Morgan as he got out of the herder. The music was blaring and it was wonder none of their neighbors in the Mall hadn't already called the police to tell them to turn it down.

"Morgan, you want me to go in as backup," said Alex as she pulled out a 12 gauge pump from the trunk.

"I got this. Go down to Castle through Orange, Orange."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Chuck set the chessboard for Dr. White. At the beginning he didn't know if the doctor was their man or not. But using the intersect Chuck would quickly find out. The most important thing in interrogations was to be smarter than the person you were interrogating and always maintain the upper hand. Chuck knew he had to conduct the interview and that he had to guide the Doctor. If he could do this in the end the Doctor would either confess or steer him in the direction of the true traitor.

"This is ridiculous. My lawyer is going to have a field day with this," said Marv as he handed Chuck his hand. Chuck laid his fingers on Dr. White's wrist taking his pulse.

"You see Doctor I get called in when they want the human lie detector. That's what they call me," said Chuck as he glanced back at Sarah. "I'm more accurate than any machine and there are no tricks you can use to get around me so it is useless to try."

"You mean futile to resist," said Marv trying out the line he used in the staff meeting but no one was laughing now.

"If you like the Borg inference, I have been compared sometimes to an android which makes my senses even sharper. Now Dr. White, your full name is Dr. Marvin White? A yes or no answer please."

"This is a joke no one can…" Marvin started to say but he caught everyone's look. "Okay yes, my name is Dr. Marvin White."

"A simple yes will be sufficient that's enough for me, I've established a baseline. We can now proceed. Have you ever stolen anything from work?" said Chuck setting the trap.

"No, never what do you mean stolen? I mean no of course not. Okay no."

"Do you want to rethink your answer? Your pulse tells me you're lying. You've never taken anything home like a pen or a note pad that was government property?"

"Okay if you put it like that yes I have. Yes," said Marvin looking up at Dr. Beech but he just shrugged his shoulders. "But everyone has."

"You see your subconscious mind knows right from wrong and reacts to my questioning too which affects your heart rate and pulse. Your file here on campus says you've never been arrested. Dr. White, have you ever been involved with the law?"

"No, never, this is stupid if I had I wouldn't have been able to get my security clearance and I wouldn't be allowed to work here," said White looking nervous and beginning to sweat.

"I need a yes or no," said Chuck looking the Doctor square in the eyes. Dr. White was growing more nervous with each passing moment.

"Okay, No, no, no. There you go what to you say to that," said the Doctor more acting defiantly daring Chuck to contradict him but he wasn't prepare for what came next.

"Do you want to take that answer back and let me ask you again? Maybe you'd prefer if I asked you if you have a juvenal record that's sealed?"

"How'd you know? My God you really are a human lie detector. It was a long time ago and I was young and stupid. I was living with my mother and my file got put away under my mother's maiden name so when they did my background check it got overlooked but it was a long time ago and like I said it was stupid." Chuck had him where he wanted him so he dropped the bomb.

"Did you know you're wife was having an affair with Dr. Nash?" asked Chuck. White tried to pull his hand away but Chuck held him. "Did you know?"

"Yes, yes, okay I knew. I noticed mileage being racked up on our car but when I asked her if she'd been driving around she said no so I followed her that's how I found out."

"And what did you do?" asked Sarah wondering how this was going to solve their mystery. But it was interesting to watch.

"Nothing, I did nothing. I was afraid if I confronted her with it then she would leave me and… well in order to keep at least a semblance of the love we once had I opted for the coward's way out. I know how it sounds but… well she's the love of my life. I don't know what I'd do if she left."

"What do you know about this," asked Chuck as he put the fake computer chip on the desk in front of him. "Take a look at it and tell me."

"Oh we make those," said Dr. White. "But hey wait a minute this isn't ours, this is a fake. The architecture is all wrong. It's a good fake but it's not ours and it won't work. Where did this come from?"

"That's what we're here to find out. You can go now," said Chuck as he dismissed the man. "And Marv for what it's worth your wife does love you. Keep that in mind when you two talk tonight."

"So do we have our man?" asked Dr. Beech. "Is it Dr. White?"

"No I don't think so but I do think he told us who it was. I need to talk to Dr. Nash again. Have him come in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan circled back sending Alex down to Castle while he went around front. He walked in the main door and began to yell but no one could hear him over the music. Then before he knew it a Buy More shopping bag was shoved over the top of his head. Luckily for him it was one of the new canvas bags for the eco-friendly shopper. If it had been plastic he would've suffocated. Suddenly he felt hands all over him as he was transported in the air then tied to a CD column.

"We have our virgin," Morgan heard someone scream. "Now let's light the sacrificial flames and sacrifice him to the great god of Buy More."

"Hey, have you guys gone feral or what? Cut me lose, untie me now. Who says I'm a virgin anyway? Skip, Fernando wait until I get my hands on you two," said Morgan. But everyone ignored him dancing around like in the Lord of Flies. Morgan had one trick still left up his sleeve.

"Pineapple!" he yelled. Mass hysteria erupted as people began running out of the store then out into the parking lot disappearing. In a little while there was total silence.

"Hey is anyone out there? Can someone set me free? Hello… Anybody.. Somebody… I could use some help here." Suddenly the bag came off his head and an old woman was standing in front of him. "Thanks lady can you untie me?"

"Sonny, I'm confused my grandson said that he wanted an IPhone six but I get here and there are two of them. Which one should I get for him?"

"Well the IPhone six is smaller than the IPhone six plus but they both have the same functionality. The difference really is only screen size for example if you want to use it to watch videos the larger screen size would be better."

"And do they cost the same? I live on social security so I don't have deep pockets like you young people with your fancy jobs and titles."

"The prices are listed under the display. Can you untie me and I'll be glad to ring you up," said Morgan. "I'll even throw in the manager's discount of two percent."

"Two percent if I untie you but if I leave you tied up what kind of discount would I get," said the woman as she looked over at the door then the empty store around her.

"No lady you can't. Think about what you're doing. Think about your son, your grandson. What would they say? What kind of role model would you be for them?"

"My son's in the slammer for armed robbery and my grandson's down in juvie for driving around in another man's car. I think I'll go with the five-finger discount."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," said Morgan as he hung his head. He realized he wasn't going to get through to the old woman. "There's gift wrapping paper next to the counter if you want to wrap it as a present. Have a good evening and thanks for shopping Buy More."

"Thank you young man," said the old woman as she took a few minutes to fill out a customer satisfaction card. "Thanks again son, I gave you all tens," she said as she put it in the box then walked out.

"Alex! Alex! Some help here would be nice," yelled Morgan. But Alex was down in Castle distracted. She was assisting in a manhunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Nash was called back up to the conference room and that already made him suspicious. On the way there he bumped into Roberta White and she had a look on her face that he didn't like. Looking at his watch he figured he had a few minutes before he'd be called in. He found Oscar with Marv outside the door as they were about to go inside. Oscar treated him coldly like he suddenly didn't want to have anything to do with him. There could only be one reason why – he knew.

"I'm going to run down and grab a cup of coffee then come back if that's okay? Would you like me to bring you guys back one?"

"No thanks just make it fast and get back here on the double," said Oscar. Marv even noticed the curt tone but they were going in so he didn't say anything.

Harvey booked. He ran out of the building and made for his car driving off campus as fast as he could. It wouldn't take long for everything to be traced back to him and he needed to get out of Dodge.

"Yes get out of Dodge I need an extraction plan," he said to himself as he began to play with the GPS in his car. "Pasadena to Tijuana," he spoke to the machine.

"Take I-5 North… two and half hours," said the machine. But that was too long by then the Feds would have his picture up on the border plus he needed a passport. What was he going to do? There was only one person who could help him, the man who got him in this spot so he grabbed his phone and put it on speaker. The phone rang then a man came on.

"Arman, this is Harvey I need help and I need it right now. It can't wait," said Harvey as he looked in the mirror for cops.

"I thought I told you never to call me on this number and never use names. You sound nervous what's going on? Is there anyone else listening in?"

"No I've got you on speaker because I'm driving. I think I've been made. Arman, they're going to arrest me. Names, right names, I remember I'm sorry. But I can't go to prison I won't last. You know what they'll do to me? No you've got to help me out I need a passport, money and way across the border."

"Slow down a minute," said Arman trying to get Harvey to catch his breath. "First of all are you sure they know and if you are how do you know?" Harvey started explaining what had happened with the interview.

"I was called in first then they questioned me about my work after that I was dismissed. Then they called in Roberta. She wasn't even one of the people we were told was supposed to be interviewing. After her they called in her husband and I was told to standby they wanted to re-question me so I ran."

"So even if they didn't suspect you before they do now," said Arman wondering how someone so book smart could be so stupid. Harvey fell for the trap and sealed his guilt by running.

"Don't you see I had no choice but run. I need your help. You people promised me protection or do I need to turn myself in and try to negotiate a deal."

"No I told you we'd take care of you and that's what we'll do. I want you to drive here to L.A. Go to the airport, park your car then catch a bus to the Waldron. I'll have a reservation for you under the name Wesson Smith. Use room service and stay inside until I contact you."

"Will this take long? I need to get out of country right away. Arman, they'll be looking for me," said Harvey almost hysterically.

"Calm down and take a deep breath don't worry. I promise before the night is over I'll have you on the other side. Now drive carefully, obey the rules. The last thing you need right now is to be pulled over. The main thing is to ditch your car as quickly as you can and try to keep your head down. You don't want any cameras to pick you up. Send me a SMS when you're in your room and stop saying my name."

Harvey did as he was told driving to Bob Hope International, there he dropped off his car then grabbed a bus downtown. He bought a cap and a pair of cheap sunglasses on the way so when he checked into the Waldron he looked like some middle aged guy there to meet an escort.

"Do you have any baggage to be taken up to your room Mr. Smith?" asked the Check-in Clerk but Harvey shook his head no. "Very well, can you please print your name here last name, first then sign below?" The Clerk was about to admonish him about using the hotel as a rendezvous point when he read Harvey's name and handed him the room card sending him on his way.

"What's wrong," asked the clerk next to him. "You know the new managers don't want any more trysts here in the hotel. Why didn't you say something?"

"I was then I read his name Smith Wesson and thought it was best if I just kept my mouth shut," said the Clerk. The woman next to him nodded her head and agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was not happy when he found out Harvey was nowhere to be found. He had told Oscar to have him standing by outside the door and thought surly Oscar would've posted a guard next to him but he didn't. The whole security system at the facility needed to be relooked. How could Harvey just drive away and no one see him. Well, if their mission was to uncover the mole it was a success but somehow Chuck didn't think Beckman would see it that way.

"Come one get in the car," said Sarah. "There's nothing more we can do here. Harvey's in the wind but I've got Alex working on it back at Castle and Beckman has agents at the bus stations, airports and we've got his photo post on both borders. He's not going anywhere."

"I guess you're right but we had him. I had him and I let him get away. I'm sorry but I can't help but blame myself," he said as he sat Sarah's tool box in the car then got in.

"Well, I don't want to kick you while you're down but if you'd let me know which way you were going maybe I could've talked with Dr. Nash while you interrogated Dr. White."

"Right," said Chuck as he pulled out her tin snips from her bag. "You do remember that they were supposed to be able to return to work if we found them innocent. The little finger might not be of much use but you know the whole hand has to hurt after it's snipped off not to mention a bloody mess on a keyboard."

"Technical details and put those things away. They're more there to scar than I actually ever use them. The human lie detector, really come on only a… well you know would fall for that."

"No I don't know? Who would fall for it?" said Chuck as he looked over at her waiting for a reply. He wasn't going to let her off.

"Okay, someone like the guys and gal who work at this facility that's what I wanted to say," said Sarah as Chuck giggling. "What? That's what I wanted to say, really."

"I love you but you and I both know you were going to say 'nerd' and remember our pact before you answer."

"Okay maybe but it did work and I guess the General was right when she said you'd know how to talk to them. I'm hungry even though you didn't really hold up your end of the agreement I think we can stop by Lou's. What do you say? Chuck I'm talking," said Sarah as she caught Chuck looking out the window.

"Oh sure, yes I'm hungry too," said Chuck. "I'm sorry I just thought of something. If Harvey contacts his accomplish, because he had to have an accomplish to pull this off, then this person will realize Harvey's the only way we have to trace this back to him or her."

"So he'll become a loose end to tie up. I see," said Sarah. "I wouldn't want to be him right now."

"If we don't find Harvey soon… Well we won't find him I'm afraid or at least not like we'd like to find him."

"You're right but he made his bed and I mean that literally so I wouldn't feel too sorry for him. He made his choice."

"Did he? I'm not so sure I think probably our Mister X took photos of Harvey and Roberta then blackmailed Harvey by threatening to expose their relationship. It makes sense if you look at the fact that he was the person who broke the relationship off. Harvey was also in a position in the facility to make the swap. But you're right he brought this on himself or they did."

"Don't get me wrong I love you but sometimes you take on too much of the world's problems. People should take responsibility for themselves."

"Does that apply to Jack?" asked Chuck as he reached over and put his arm around her playing with her hair.

"That especially goes for Jack. Now kiss me so we can get on the road for Lou's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack felt his ears burning as he walked into the Buy More to find it empty of life, not a green shirt or white shirt in sight. The shelves were tossed and merchandise was on the floor. It looked like the day after the apocalypse and he was the last man standing. Last man, he found Morgan still tied up to a CD tower in the back with paper and boxes under his feet like he was supposed to be some sort of burnt offer.

"Jesus, I think I saw something like this is a Charlton Heston film, Omega Man or something. Hey friend, are you all right?"

"Jack… Jack, am I happy to see you. Untie me or cut me free just get me loose please. I've been like this for hours."

"What happened? Did the population of Lilliput revolt or did your crew mutiny?" said Jack as he undid the computer cables they used to tie him with.

"Something like that am I glad you came by or I'd still be tied up. I swear I'm going to kill them tomorrow when I get my hands on them."

"That's what I came to remind you. Tomorrow we need to get an early start on it. I'll be waiting for you ready to go at eight if I were you I'd take one of your cars home with you tonight and you're going to need a booster and car seat for the girls."

"I don't know about this," said Morgan having second thoughts about Jack's plan. "I don't know if we should."

"I heard about your cash problem. Well, I've got a guy who's going to give me a sure thing in the fourth. You lay your money on it and your wedding costs are taken care of and you don't have to cut any corners or go second-tier. You want your Alex to be the lovely bride and you want everyone to know you two did it on your own well this is your chance. Like I said you need to pick us up at eight, I need to get to the track and talk with my guy at the paddocks before the race."

"Morgan, what the heck went on here," asked Alex she came up from Castle. "I thought you had this under control? Listen I'm sorry I just saw you on the monitor. I'm in the middle of a manhunt so I might have to work late down below and will probably be tied up with this tomorrow seeing as Chuck and Sarah will be out."

"No problem, do you need for me to stay here? I was supposed to go with Jack to take the girls to the petting zoo but if you need me here Jack will understand, right?" said Morgan thinking he might be able to worm his way out.

"Well Emma kind of put as a requirement for us being able to go that you come along but… Well I guess I could cancel and disappoint the girls. I know both Molly and Sam were looking forward to it. But if you have to work you have to work even though they might need therapy when they get older. I think that's what happened to Lindsey Lohan but you're right work is work."

"No, one way or another I'll get by," said Alex. "Jack's right, I know Sam's been wanting to hold a real rabbit that's all she's been talking about bunny. Just don't let her squeeze it too hard then she really will need therapy."

"I don't think there will be any problem with that," said Morgan as he stole a glance at Jack. "I'll close up here then call in an order from Sizzling Shrimp. After they deliver it I'll bring it down and we can have dinner together in Castle then I'll take us home."

"It could get late, but I'd appreciate the company," said Alex as she kissed him. "Morgan you're the greatest."

"Why wait for them to deliver," said Jack. "You lovebirds ought to be together now. Tell you what Morgan you can give me a ride home then pick up your order on the way back that way you won't have to wait for them to deliver. Problem solved."

"Problem solved? I don't see…" Morgan was going to say 'how' but Jack cut him off.

"I know, I know it's a curse sometimes. I just see problems and I solve them. Sometimes people around me don't even realize they exist but there's no need to thank me. Now can we get a move on it because Emma's expecting me home for dinner? Problem solving is tiring and can give you quite the appetite." Alex laughed and gave Morgan a kiss.

"So it's a date. I'll see you when I get back."

"Yes it is," she said with a smile then kissed him again. In Echo Park Casey broke another coffee mug.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Sarah pulled into Lou's then she walked around and opened the door for Chuck since he was supposed to be recovering. She put on the child lock on the door when he wasn't looking so he had to wait for her to come around or risk grave bodily harm crossing over the gear shift to get out on the driver's side. He knew what she did when he couldn't get out and she was smiling like the cat that ate the canary as she held the door open.

"Just making a point," said Sarah as she let him out. "You're still on light duty until the doctor gives you a fit for duty which means you're supposed to take it easy."

"Yes nurse but didn't you see how I rooted out our mole. When we get back I could start an algorithm that will start looking through CCTV cameras for facial recognition."

"Oh no when we get back it's back to the apartment for you. I'll run into castle and work with Alex but this is it for you end of the line."

"But I can't…" Sarah cut him off.

"Absolutely not especially the way you were coughing when you flashed and don't tell me it was dry air from the air conditioning. We both know better," said Sarah as they walked into Lou's.

"I'll get a number and you find us a table," said Chuck. There were more people than they thought there would be. Sarah nodded her head making this concession then went to a table while Chuck took a number. Afterward there was no reason to stand around so he went over to be with Sarah, but just when he sat down Lou walked over.

"Hey guys, I'll take that," said Lou as she took their number. "How about I bring you over two hot Chucks? You want anything on the side with those?"

"Maybe a kosher dill," said Sarah as she caught Lou staring but she didn't want to say anything so Sarah waited until Lou left. "Chuck, did you notice Lou staring at me?"

"No not really, why don't you ask her when she comes back and before you ask, no I haven't been out to complain about being placed under house arrest."

"Oh, what am I going to do with you Mr. Bartowski," said Sarah as she reached over and took his hand.

"How about love me," he said as he caressed her face with his other hand. He might be bored at being stuck at home but he wasn't going to let that interfere with the way he felt inside.

"Two hot Chucks, Chuck with a kosher dill on the side. Enjoy," said Lou smiling as she placed the plates on the table. Chuck reached for his wallet but Lou refused.

"Come on Lou, I need to pay it's not fair. You've got overhead and you have to pay the Mario Brothers behind the counter." Lou and Sarah laughed but the guys behind the counter didn't look too happy.

"Okay a compromise you can play for the two Reubens I made for Jack and his friend this morning," said Lou. "I told them they were on the house."

"Wait Jack came by this morning with a friend. Are you sure it was Jack?" said Sarah. But of course it was. Now it made sense why Lou was looking at her the way she was. Sarah was thinking it had to do with the hot Chuck pun but it wasn't that she intentionally let drop…at least for now but Chuck wouldn't be coming here alone for a while.

"Yeah I didn't recognize him at first then it hit me. I remembered seeing his photo in your house. I have to say the other guy was a bit strange. He refused to give me his name. But that Jack was quite the charmer."

"That would be my father. Are you sure they were together? Did they come in together or do you remember," asked Sarah as she looked over at Chuck.

"No the guy came in after your father and Jack acted surprised when he saw him," said Lou. "Is everything okay? Why all the questions? Is Jack or the other guy in some sort of trouble?

"I don't know about the other guy but Jack isn't," said Chuck as he took out his phone and did a quick net search until he came up with a photo. "Is this the man you saw Jack with?" asked Chuck as he showed her the photo.

"No, that's not him, but he did have an accent. He was average size and build dark complexion," said Lou. "Well I've got customers to take care of if there's nothing else but just yell at me if there's anything else you need to know."

"Thanks," said Chuck as he handed her fifty dollars. "Whatever's left over give it to the Mario Brothers."

"For a tip like that," said one her of her men, "you can call me Ms. Pac-man." They all laughed as Lou went back behind the counter. The second client rush was about to take place. The evening crowd of young workers and executives who either didn't know how to or didn't want to cook when they got home.

"What do you think about this visit by Jack and the mystery man?" asked Sarah. She didn't like this not one bit.

"Well I'm sure there is a logical explanation that we don't know. Wait there's one question we forgot to ask Lou," said Chuck as he looked over to where Lou was behind the counter and yelled. "Hey Lou did Jack buy some spices from you?"

"Yeah I gave him some Hungarian paprika and a few other things. He said it was for a goulash so I hooked him up what I know goes well."

"Thanks Lou," yelled Chuck. "See he probably came to get the things on the list Emma gave him and bumped into someone he knew. It's probably as simple as that then they talked and left."

"You don't really believe it's as simple as that?" said Sarah as she finished her Chuck then started eating her dill. When she bit into it the juice shot over into Chuck's face. "I'm so sorry," she said as she dried him with the paper towel."

"No I don't believe so," said Chuck as he cleaned himself with his own paper towel.

"No it was an accident," said Sarah. "I wouldn't squirt pickle juice on you on purpose… well if I did it would be on purpose especially after all the hot Chuck quips."

"No silly you didn't… Oh never mind," said Chuck as he leaned over and kissed her. "I wasn't talking about the juice I was saying I didn't believe my own story. With Jack, there never is anything simple. So did you like your hot Chuck?"

"Shut up and let me finish my pickle and stop laughing," said Sarah as she smiled at him laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Harvey Nash now Mr. Wesson Smith sent the text message as he was told when he got to his room. Then he received a message back telling him everything was almost ready and that Arman would be by with a new passport and transportation to Mexico. That made him feel a lot more relaxed so he called down to room service and ordered a bottle of champagne and the best caviar they had. Not that he liked caviar but it seemed like the thing to celebrate with. Then there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it," asked Harvey looking through the peep hole in the door. Outside he saw a boy pushing a small carte with everything he ordered on it.

"Room service," said the boy. "I have the items you ordered." Harvey let him in then signed for the bill and as he was signing the boy opened the bottle of champagne. He poured Harvey a glass handed it to him then left

"Now this is the kind of life I could get used to," said Harvey as he spread some caviar on a cracker then ate it. What he had up until then was only lumpfish roe at university functions or low budget office parties but there was no comparison to the real thing. "Yes I could really get used to this."

The evening got late and still no more word from Arman which made Harvey nervous again. He sent another text message asking to know what the holdup was but nothing came back. Which made him start to wonder what he would do if things didn't go through? He could try to slip out on a container ship leaving from the port but anything he did required cash which would be hard to get at. Truly his only option was to stay holdup and wait.

"Well if I can't do anything or go anywhere then I might as well have another round," said Harvey so he called down room service and had more caviar sent up with a bottle of Dom Pérignon. He changed out of his clothes and put on a hotel robe to get comfortable then started running a shower. Just as he was about to get in there was a knock at the door. He looked out the peep hole to see the same boy pushing he same carte.

"Crap," he said he forgot about placing the order so he opened the door and let the boy in.

"Room service," said the boy as he wheeled in the carte then Harvey sign the receipt and the boy took out the old stuff away. He had just left when Harvey received another text. He quickly read it.

'Open the door I'm outside' it read and when Harvey opened the door Arman walked in. He came from the opposite direction from the boy so he had to have come up the steps.

"Have you done like I told you and stayed in the room?" asked Arman as he checked every room in the suite.

"Yes of course I have," said Harvey as he watched Arman do his sweep. "I did as you told me I ordered room service and stayed inside."

"I don't think I mentioned caviar and champagne," said Arman as he looked at the label then looked back at Harvey.

"Sorry but I just wanted some comfort foods to calm my nerves. You understand," said the doctor as Arman nodded his head. "Go ahead and help yourself. Oh I'm sorry you can't drink champagne. Would you like a fruit juice I think there's one in the Mini-bar," said Harvey as he bent down to get one. But while he had his back turned he didn't see Arman pull out the garrote and as soon as he bent down Arman slipped it over his head. Harvey was loose end and was now tied up.

"It's over," said Arman into his radio. "Come up with the rug and let's take out the trash." After hanging up he dialed Harvey's phone to locate it. Finding it in a drawer in the bedside table he removed the SIM breaking it then pocketed all the pieces. There was a knock at the door Arman pulled this SIG P226 then went over and listened. The man on the other side gave the password in Farsi so Arman opened the door. They worked quickly and quietly rolling out a Persian carpet then rolling Harvey's body inside.

"Is there anything else," asked the man as he went to the door to make sure no one was coming. "We should go.

"Let me make one last sweep," said Arman then he helped himself to Harvey's caviar. "Wow is this good. You should try some."

"No it's haram. A good Muslim wouldn't eat it," said the man looking down on Arman waiting thinking next he'd offer him the champagne."

"Not everyone sees it that way and I for one am one. But if you don't want to eat it then that's fine with me," said Arman as he loaded a lot on a cracker then shoved it in his mouth defiantly while the man looked on with disgust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan dropped Jack off then proceeded on to pick up his takeaway. Jack walked across the courtyard over to Chuck and Sarah's. It was evening and he hadn't called Emma to tell her he was going to be late so he was expecting a discussion. He saw the lights on inside the apartment as he headed in that direction when Chuck appeared sitting by the fountain with his legs propped up in a chair.

"Evening Jack," said Chuck. "Where have you been all afternoon? From what I understand Emma was expecting you back by lunch but you never showed up."

"I was getting the things she wanted but it took longer than I thought. I'll explain it to her but what are you the official greeting party."

"You were so busy you missed lunch or did you forget to eat? I've done that at work sometimes. I bet you're really hungry now."

"Where's Sarah anyway? Does she know you're out here? Let's go inside. I've got things that need to be put in the refrigerator," said Jack as he held up a shopping bag.

"She had to run to Castle to get some work done with Alex so she dropped me off after we came back from Pasadena."

"So you're back in the saddle again, good. It's hard sitting on the sidelines watching the world pass you by or that's what I've been told."

"Yes it is but mine was only a reprieve for the morning. Tomorrow will tell me if this sitting around is over or not. But Jack, you never told me what you did for lunch? And from what I understand from the short time I've been here Emma's not happy."

"Then let me get inside before I really am sleeping in the dog house," said Jack as he crossed over the courtyard then went inside with Chuck following him.

"Jack, there you are. Where have you been," said Emma as soon as he walked in the door. "I made lunch for everyone and then Chuck ducks out then you. You could've called at least. I tried to call you but your phone was off."

"Oh I must've forgotten to turn it on, but here are all the things on your list and I went to this place to get the paprika, Lou's. She said she knew you guys," said Jack.

"I remember Lou. She was your friend, right Chuck," said Emma. She didn't want to use the word 'ex' although Chuck understood what she meant.

"Yes she's the girl that had the problem with the Greek guy and stayed with us. Is that where you ate lunch Jack?"

"You certainly are interested in my diet. Yes I had a Reuben that was worth killing for. The Pastrami was out of this world. Emma you've got to come with me…"

"Killing for, and a cold day somewhere, will be the next time I prepare you lunch," said Emma as she looked at the contents of the shopping bag taking out a small plastic bag.

"I swear that's not drugs," said Jack as he laughed. "That's the paprika for your goulash. She had both kinds you wrote on the list but she gave me this and told me to tell you it was the best for what you wanted to make."

"We'll see about that," said Emma as she took everything and put it away. As they were talking they heard the sounds of little feet come running down the hall.

"Yuck up," said Sam as she ran to him with her hands up. Molly was right behind with a big picture book in her hand.

"What are my girls up to," said Chuck as he kissed Sam then Molly. "Are you studying for tomorrow? You don't to confuse a pig for a horse or take a rhinoceros for a Ford."

"Now you're being silly," said Molly as Chuck reached down and hugged her. "So Jack, where is this petting zoo exactly?"

"It's kind of private and this guy I met on the plane is supposed to show us around. Oh we're going to have to leave early so you two need to get to bed right after supper. Emma love, I'm afraid we're going to be gone for lunch so you'll have free reign to cook in peace all day."

"Does Morgan know? He's not much of a morning person so I'll give him a call when I get up. I need to be in the clinic by nine. Emma depending how things go with my bronchoscopy, my throat may be a little sore and inflamed to eat but don't worry about me."

"I could wait a day to make goulash and if I did I could come with you Jack to the petting zoo," said Emma as she looked over at Jack.

"Oh no… I mean no, no you can't the spices that Lou gave me… I'm sorry but I didn't mention she said are best used within twenty-four hours so the clock is ticking. Chuck, when they lay you out on the bed, make sure the sign at the bottom says bronchoscopy and not colonoscopy. We wouldn't want to get our ends mixed up."

"Funny Jack, but really Emma don't worry about me. I'll try your goulash one way or another. I'm a big boy and I can handle a little pain."

"Are we sure about that," said Sarah as she walked in dropping her keys next to the door. "We called it an evening and I sent Alex home with Morgan. No luck finding our guy. It looks like he's vanished."

"I bet Beckman's mad at me for letting him go."

"She's mad at everyone and besides you didn't let him go. He slipped out. It wasn't anyone's fault but I can tell you NSA is taking a hard look at the internal security in the lab." Chuck noticed Molly was quiet as everyone was talking around her like she was thinking about something.

"Molly, what's the matter you look like you want to ask something," said Chuck. She looked at everyone and nodded her head. "Go ahead."

"What's a colonoscopy," asked Molly.

"Jack, it was your joke," said Chuck. "You want to answer that."

"Sure, well darling you know where all the food you eat comes…" Chuck cut him off before he could finish and setting the poor child up for years of therapy.

"On second thought I'll answer it. Molly it's easy it's an examination they do in the hospital to make sure you're well. Like when you go see the doctor and he listens to your chest and tells you to cough it's like that."

"Are you well," asked Molly.

"Yes Sweet Pea I am," said Chuck as he kissed her on the forehead stealing a glance from Sarah. "So we're all here, what's for supper or do we need to call out for an order."

"Oh no not tonight, I made a stew for lunch I can warm up and I can cook some rice so we can put it on top if that's good for everyone."

"Mom, I appreciate your helping out but I don't want you over doing yourself. You don't have to feed us."

"But I want to, besides the stew is already made and Jack announced they needed to get an early start tomorrow so we need to eat and the kids should go off to bed so they can see the animals."

"Bunny," yelled Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Alex and Morgan drove home it was late so they finished off the Chinese they brought home then Morgan got ready for bed. Alex had a tablet she linked with the Castle mainframe running down facial recognition from video feeds coming in from around the city. She was a dog with a bone and didn't want to let it go. She felt she was close to a break through.

"Alex, I'm calling it a night. I've got to get up early to pick Jack and the girls up. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Morgan didn't want to be left alone with Jack.

"No Morgan I can't, I'm the only one holding down the fort tomorrow. You realize if something comes up this will be my big chance to prove myself to everyone."

"I guess you're right but answer me this if we suddenly had the money to get married what would you do? Would we get married or would you want to hold onto the money and wait?"

"What kind of question is that? Morgan, are you thinking about taking the money Chuck and Sarah? I thought we talked that out?"

"No I'm not talking about that. Say we win the lottery or a rich aunt dies what would you say we should do?"

"First of all neither you nor I have a rich aunt. I don't have any aunts at all. My mother is an only child so unless something strange jumps out of the McHugh closet this is what we've got. As far as the lottery goes you have to bet on it to win and since I consider it a waste of money that kind of excludes that possibility too. Morgan what's really going on here?"

"I just want to know if you feel like you're ready to marry me because I'm ready to marry you if we had the money."

"Oh Morgan, I don't know where this insecurity is coming from but yes I'd marry you right now in this moment without waiting. Morgan Grimes I love you."

"And I love you," said Morgan as he kissed her. Suddenly, Alex received a text message. She looked at it.

"It's Dad I need to read it. Can you wait just one moment Morgan," said Alex as she looked at it. "Maybe he's got the results of my net search." Alex laughed as she looked over at Morgan.

"What is it? Is he having a relapse? Do we need to run him to the hospital?" asked Morgan thinking something serious was wrong.

"No, he just messaged asking me to bring him some new mugs. His old ones are all broken so he has to drink everything out of Styrofoam."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

The next morning Morgan got up early to find Alex was still asleep on the couch with her tablet next to her. She'd fallen asleep as the mainframe continued working, running an automatic search using bus cameras and hotel feeds. However, as Morgan picked it up the tablet died, it's batteries were gone, and it needed desperately to be recharged so he took it to the kitchen. There he sat it in the cradle while he made coffee but he left before the screen powered back on. If he had stayed he would've seen she got a hundred percent match off a facial at the Waldron but he was in a hurry and had already gone out the door.

"Okay, everyone dressed," said Jack as he made sure Sam and Molly were ready to go when Morgan arrived. "Hats, you girls need hats," said Jack looking them over in their nice new dresses. They looked like two little angels. "In the petting zoo the sun can be bright and since we're going to be there all day you guys are going to need sun protection. Sarah darling can you see to that I don't want to bring back two lobsters. They might want to keep them or serve them with butter and lemon."

"Haha funny but out in the sun? Why would they be out in the sun all day Jack. Wait this sounds like a…." Sarah started to say one of his cons but Jack cut her off. Something in her clicked and this story of a petting zoo suddenly became familiar.

"Sounds like a good time, I know and it's only the best for my girls," said Jack smiling at them. "We're going to have a great day out. Just wait and see."

"Bunny," yelled Sam as she held up Mr. Rabbit smiling.

"Yeah, he'll be running in the fifth but I don't know if we'll be hanging around that long darling," said Jack as Sarah appeared with two hats.

"What'd you just say," asked Sarah. "I was in the closet digging these out. Jack, there's nothing else going on is there? Are you up to something?"

"No and Nothing, who me? I was just saying I don't know for sure if they have bunnies but for sure there will be ponies. I can show you guys what to look for in a good one."

"Oh Jack, no," said Sarah as she looked at him. "Please tell me no." Just then Morgan stuck his head in the door.

"We need to get a move on it if we're going to make it by…." Morgan was about to say post time but Jack cut him off."

"That's right by opening time and there could be a crowd sorry darling. Our ride is here and we've got to go. The ponies won't wait for us," said Jack as he kissed her on the cheek then hurried everyone out the door. Sarah stood there as Chuck came out to say goodbye but they were gone.

"Couldn't they've waited a second; I wanted to give the girls a kiss. What was Morgan's rush anyway?" said Chuck then he noticed the look on Sarah's face. "What is it? You've got that look like you want to kill someone."

"Nothing we need to get a move on it or you'll be late for your appointment," said Sarah, "and remember you can't eat or drink until after the doctor's done with you."

"I know but you still haven't told me what's bothering you. If you want you can tell me in the car while I study."

"Study? Study for what?" asked Sarah as Chuck broke her out of her trance. She was still thinking about what Jack said turning it over in her head.

"For my blood test, it's a test no, so I should study. I'd hate to fail," said Chuck as Sarah looked at him with a look on her face.

"Really, you're going to tell me something that old and corny. I hope you don't expect me to laugh," said Sarah as she looked at him. He held her close.

"No I don't expect you to laugh but I did want to snap you out of that dark place you were in. What did Jack do?"

"How did you know?" asked Sarah. There were times Chuck amazed her at how well he could read her. It was as if he could read the thoughts in her mind and now was just an example.

"I'm going to kill him. I swear this is the day I put a bullet in his head but I don't want to upset Mom so we'll talk about this in the car."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Schultz was milling around the paddock area after he bought a racing program. His two shadows had temporarily left him and he was on his own so he was looking for Jack. He realized as soon as the game was over he needed to insert the chip into the horse's hoof but then he noticed another drama. The track was muddy because of an early morning shower and he wasn't sure how the epoxy would react to the humidity. The last thing he needed was for it to fall out during the race. But finally he saw Jack walking towards him.

"I tell you guys this is the place," said Jack. "I guess my friend got confused or maybe I heard him wrong. But look at all the nice horses. Just think of them as really tall rabbits after all they've got long ears too."

"Jack, I don't think they're buying it," said Morgan as both girls had angry faces. "Come on afterwards we'll go for ice cream or something. Jack and I will make it up to you guys."

"Hey here's the guy I was talking about. He's a vet and animal doctor like in that movie Doctor Dolittle," said Jack but they weren't buying anything Jack said anymore. "Dr. Schultz, Franz how are you doing?"

"Oh good Jack there you are. Is this your son in law? Yes he does look like he's fallen on hard times," said the Doctor. "Don't worry after today you'll be able to afford a razor." Morgan started to speak up but Jack motioned for him to be quiet.

"So Franz, what have you got for me," asked Jack as they walked over to the sidelines to talk privately.

"Here look at the program for today; I think you'll find something interesting in the fourth." Jack opened the program and found ten grand and Raging Fury circled. "It's a long story but they won't let me bet so I need someone to place the bet for me. Bring me back my stubs then after the race I'll need for you to see me and cash them in."

"Friend, I could hold on to them for you," said Jack as he put the program under his arm but he could see by the man's face that wasn't going to fly.

"Jack, it's not that I don't trust you because you have a face that says I can," said the Doctor as Morgan almost choked. "You should really have that looked at probably some sort of spasm… Excuse me where was I?… Oh yes, but with this kind of money I wouldn't trust my own mother."

"Okay Morgan you heard the man," said Jack as he handed Morgan the program with money. "There's an ATM machine up there next to the betting window, draw out your four grand from your savings and place it to win on the same horse."

"How do you know how much money I have in savings? Wait a minute and how much are you putting up?" said Morgan realizing if this went south he was as good as dead because Alex would kill him.

"My wager is incorporated in yours. It's as if I were your guarantee and since it's everything you've got I think a guarantee is something you need. Besides remember why we're here and fortune favors the bold."

"And she kicks your butt especially if you lose your shirt," said Morgan but this was why they were there and he needed to see it through. Plus the win would be more than enough for the wedding and prove to everyone once and for all he wasn't a looser. However, this didn't help him when he went to the ATM.

"You sure you want to do that sonny," said the old man at the betting window. "The best way to bet is to set a limit then walk away once you lose it. No use throwing good money after bad they say. You don't want to lose your rent money or your kids' college fund. The ponies are fun and exciting but living in cardboard isn't."

"Thanks but I'm chasing a dream, Raging Fury in the fourth to win," said Morgan mustering up the courage as he slid the man the fourteen grand.

"Son, do you know something the rest of us don't," said the man as he entered Morgan's bet then handed him back the betting stubs.

Meanwhile back at the paddock….

"The kids would like to know if you're a real vet like Doctor Dolittle," said Jack. "I told them you were but they're not the gullible types especially the short one." Sam raised her eyebrow and gave Jack a look clinging to Mr. Rabbit but she wasn't going to dignify him by saying anything instead she looked off and turned her back.

"Yes, I'm a vet and I take care of animals. Specifically I specialize in horses that's what I do here I take care of the sick horses," said the Doctor but the girls weren't listening. "Here look in my bag see I've got everything a doctor carries but for horses." As he held his bag open Jack noticed something odd inside.

"Is this one of those GPS tracking chips," asked Jack. Sam saw it to so she grabbed the clear plastic box with what looked like a computer chip in it.

"Yes it is, give that back to me. It's very delicate," said Franz. He almost had a heart attack when Sam grabbed the chip. He took it back slipping it quickly into his jacket pocket. He was lucky his two shadows were gone or he'd have some serious explaining to do.

"I'm back. Bets are all made so now we just need a little luck," said Morgan as he handed Jack the program with the ticket stubs inside.

"Here you go friend," said Jack as he slipped the program into the Doctor's jacket pocket. "Time to go and find ourselves some seats."

"Here I've got a couple of tickets for the Club House that way I'll know where to find you afterwards. Son, your luck has changed today," said Franz as he walked away.

The Doctor had no idea he was so right but not in the direction he thought. Kasper realized it didn't take two people to take the rubbish out so he sent Arman back to keep an eye on the Doctor and he nearly had a cow when he saw Sam pull out the chip.

"I tell you I just saw the kid with the chip in her hand," said Arman on his phone. "I saw him with that guy I bumped into at the airport. Drop what you're doing and get back here… Yes I took a picture of him and this other little guy. … Of course I got photos of both and I've sent them off to our people. The one's already come back. … Jack Burton his information came back quickly. He's who he says he is but it seems his records have been expunged. … That's right since he's taken over running that casino all his files have been wiped clean. … What do I think? I think he did a favour for someone or some club with a lot of pull. … The short guy, they're still working on him. … Yes, I'll stay back and keep an eye on the Doctor then after the race I'll have a talk with him. … I understand consider it done. But just get back here." Arman hung up the phone then mixed in with the crowd keeping the Doctor in eye contact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex woke up on the couch with a blanket on. She smiled realizing Morgan had to have put it on her probably before he left. Stretching she got up and yawned then rotated her head as she walked to the kitchen to get the kinks out of sleeping on the couch. Good she thought, he made coffee before he left and he even put her tablet in the charger. He was definitely a keeper she thought as she poured herself a cup of coffee then took the tablet off standby. She almost gagged on her coffee when she saw she got a hit.

"Crap, what do I do now!" said Alex. Everyone was gone. Sarah, Chuck and Casey were are the clinic along with Kat and Morgan was with Jack. She joked with Morgan about this being her big chance but here it was. "Think what would Sarah do," said Alex. She reached into her bag and checked her Beretta mini cougar. "Okay what would Dad do?" Her finger started to itch. Alex grabbed her tablet poured herself another cup of coffee but this one in a go cup then went and hopped in her car driving down to the Waldron.

"Hey Mike," said Alex. She called their downtown office from her car connecting the phone with the car's Bluetooth. "I need a team to meet me at the Waldron."

"Who is this?" said Mike. "You need a team to do what? Where? You know this is a mechanic's shop we do body work lady."

"I know your cover Mike this is Agent Alex McHugh," she said then gave her identification code. "I've got a hit on our missing scientist, Dr. Harvey Nash at the Waldron. I'm enroute to intercept I need a backup team on location."

"Agent McHugh, has this been you run by the General or any of the senior agents on your team like the Colonel?"

"The other agents on my team are out of pocket and Agent Carmichael gave me the green light for the incursion. We're wasting time talking." She knew she was lying but Mike wasn't making this easy for her.

"Which agent Carmichael would that be?" asked Mike. She was caught in a bind now. If she said Chuck they probably would believe her. However, Chuck bends the rules all the time so they'd most likely call it into General Beckman who would pull someone from the clinic and her big chance to prove herself would go down the drain.

"Sarah of course, Mrs. Carmichael, she was my handler so I called her and got the green light. Listen are you going to help or do I have to have her call you. I can tell you she's busy right now and it won't be a pleasant chat if you know what I mean. You know what they mean when they say either use it or get off."

"Okay, okay I'll get a team down there in ten," said Mike as he hung up. "Christ, I just need to verify is all." Mike began working up an after action report to justify the team being dispatched sending a copy to the General and a copy to Sarah. A little cover your six never hurt in this job he thought as he sent out the secure mails.

Alex pulled into the parking lot next to the Waldron. She checked her watch and figured that it was going to take the team a lot longer than ten minutes to get there. She had a fugitive that was in risk of flight but she had no backup. This time she didn't need to ask herself what anyone else would do she got out of her car and walked in as Agent Alex McHugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey's examination was short and sweet. The doctor checked John out by having him run a little on the treadmill with diodes attached that measured his heart rate then he had him do a lung function test. All the tests came back good so the doctor sent him on for some blood work but he stamped in his record before sending him on his way 'fit for duty'.

"See you around Chuck. Time to go back to work catching bad guys," said Casey as he walked out in the waiting room dress. "Some of us have to work for a living."

Casey was rubbing it in but Sarah wasn't paying any attention. She had just received a message from their office downtown informing her that the incursion team she had ordered for Agent McHugh was enroute.

"That's nice John," said Sarah. "I need for you to find out what's going on with Alex. I just got confirmation that my incursion team was enroute. But I never called in for a team."

"Use the GPS locator on Alex's phone to find her," said Chuck as the Doctor came out for him. "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes Agent Carmichael we do if you want to go back to work," said the Doctor. "So come right this way and let's get this over with."

"Hold on I'm coming too," said Sarah. "John, go and find out what's going on. You know where I'll be if you need me."

"Okay Chuck your test will be a little different from the one we did for the Colonel. We talked about this I want to send a probe down inside your lungs to check and see how they're healing. Have you noticed anything different now when you flash?"

"You know about that? You know about the intersect?" asked Chuck. He looked at Sarah but she shrugged her shoulders she didn't know the Doctor knew.

"Yes of course how can I take care of you if I don't know your full condition," explained the Doctor as he had him strip from the waist up then put on a hospital gown.

"Well I seem to be coughing when I flash," said Chuck as Sarah made sure he told the Doctor everything. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well I'll be the judge of that. Here let me give you a mild sedative. It will help with your gag reflex when we put in the probe."

"You're doing it so I won't talk," said Chuck as he laughed. "Casey's been telling me for a long time to keep quiet too bad he's not here. He'd enjoy this. If nothing else he'd have something to say."

"Oh you'll be able to talk although I don't know if you'll be able to with the sedative. Didn't I tell you we're sending the probe down through your nasal cavity?"

"Through my nose! That's disgusting," said Chuck a little revolted about the prospects. "This is the only way?"

"Chuck, you'll be in and out before you know it. I need to go see other patients while we're waiting for the sedative to take effect,"" said the Doctor as he went out leaving Sarah and Chuck alone.

"You know you haven't told me why you're mad at Jack. Is there anything I can do to help," said Chuck as he could start to feel the sedative.

"You've got other things to worry about like this test. I hope you've studied up because it doesn't sound like it's an easy one."

"Now who's being corny? Come on you can tell me. Besides I could use the distraction right now this idea of having a tube shoved up my noise and then it's going into my lungs is kind of freaking me out. It's a good thing I had to fast or there would be a mess here."

"Okay I don't think Jack took the girls to a petting zoo. I think they went to the racetrack. He was talking about ponies this morning and he had that look he had when we went to the Kentucky Derby. He got us in the governor's box. Sweetie, you've never had a Mint Julep until you've had one there."

"Wow that sounds like fun," said Chuck as he started to feel a little dizzy. "It would be really nice if there weren't all those horses."

"Chuck, what kind of derby would it be without horses?"

"A safe one, you know how I feel about horses," said Chuck but his tongue was beginning to feel odd like it was twice its normal size so he was having trouble speaking and being understood. "At least did he win big?"

"He lost his shirt and we had to quietly slip down the Ohio to get away from some people he owed money to. Naturally, he bet other people's money claiming he had a sure thing. A sure thing all right a sure way to lose."

"Too bad," was all he could get out then he didn't remember anything after that.

"How's our patient doing," said the Doctor as he came in then he checked Chuck. "Good he's ready. Agent Carmichael, Sarah I'm sorry it's the only way to keep you two separated but I need for you to fill out this medical questionnaire while we take a look at your husband's lungs."

"But I'm not the patient, my husband is," said Sarah as she looked over the questionnaire finding some of the questions a little bit intimate and embarrassing.

"I know but we need these to get a better overall picture of the intersect and how it functions in both male and female operatives. General Beckman was the one who asked me to conduct this and you may be asked to see your OB/GYN. I realize some of those might be embarrassing for you to discuss with me but I assure you it's for your own health and benefit. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to just write a response if you like. If I have any further questions then I'll ask you and we can go from there. I'll send a nurse and an orderly in to get your husband ready."

Sarah didn't like this surprise and surprises in general. But today seemed full of them, first her father then this story with Alex and now this. She wasn't sure she could handle any more and not go off. But she clicked the pen and began to fill out the questionnaire.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Alex walked up to the receptionist at the Waldron and introduced herself by waving her badge in front of the man's face. Then she showed the clerk the photo of the missing scientist asking if he was a client of theirs. The man began giving her the run around about needing a warrant and that it was the hotel's policy not to give out client information or details. But she was determined to prove herself and this guy was just in her way.

"Listen buddy, you can cooperate with me or I'll have the Department of Sanitation down here faster than you can yell roach. Then they'll close down the whole hotel for a de-infestation and force you to turn out your clients. I can also arrange for a news crew to be out front at the same time. You know your owners would love to see that plastered all over the networks."

"Why are you looking for this guy again," said the Clerk desperately looking for a way out of his predicament. "Maybe we can meet each other in the middle?"

"The man I'm looking for is a suspect linked to some stolen government property and there's a Federal warrant out for his arrest. If he's here and you don't tell me well that could be construed as aiding and abetting as well as obstruction. So tell me what's it going to be?" asked Alex as she held up her phone. "I'd talk fast because once I've hit speed dial its over."

"Wait, wait okay," said the man. "There was a guy who looked like the one in that photo. But his name is Mr. Wesson Smith. He checked in yesterday afternoon. I know because I was working the desk and come to think of it he was acting strange when he checked in."

"Is he still in his room?" asked Alex as she decided her next move seeing as backup still hadn't arrived yet.

"He hasn't checked out," said the Clerk. The man gave up Harvey's room number and handed her an extra room card. "Just please you didn't get that from me and please try not to disturb our other guests."

"I'll see what I can do," said Alex as she walked over and got into the elevator. She rode up to Harvey's floor as nondescript music played feeling good about the way she handled herself. Getting off the elevator she walked down the hall to the room. There was a 'do not disturb' sign hanging on the door so she pulled her piece then let herself quietly in. The smell of the room just jumped up and slapped her in the face as soon as she entered. The room reeked of bleach but housekeeping hadn't been in yet so it couldn't have been the maid's.

"What'd you find," asked Casey. He walked in behind her. "You know you should've waited for backup. You go into a place like this all half-cocked and you find five guys with automatics then it's all over. I have to admit I liked the way you took care of the clerk. He's still shaking downstairs. Come on you can buy me a coffee in the restaurant let's go and let the team sweep the room. Did you notice that smell when you came in?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah, smells like bleach how could I not. I thought I was going to suffocate on it."

"That means we're too late and Harvey's probably fertilizer by now. Probably found a resting place near Jimmy Hoffa. Oh and Sarah wants to know how she called for an incursion team when she didn't know anything about it."

"I can explain," said Alex but Casey cut her off.

"It's not me you have to explain to. Let's go I could use that coffee and I'm hungry. I hope you've got deep pockets."

"Oh come on Dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Morgan with the kids made their way to the Club House for the race. Jack not wanting to pay for a box waited for the horses to be loaded in the chute. They heard the trumpet sound signalling the race was about to begin so all the attention was on the track then he made his move getting everyone quickly into an empty box. He figured the odds of people coming in late were slim so he was relatively safe. Sam sat in her chair with her feet dangling down and Molly looked around both were bored as well as mad.

"I'm going with Golden Arrow in the first then I think Majestic in the second. I'm not sure about the third," said Jack as he looked over the program in the box. "Why don't you guys pick horses while we wait for the fourth? It will help pass the time." But neither girl looked interested.

"Sam needs to go potty. I'll take her," announced Molly. Just then the horses broke loose from the chute and started down the stretch before going into the first turn.

"Okay," said Jack as he was watching Golden Arrow. "Just hurry and get back." Jack was on his feet cheering his horse on.

"What! No, they can't go by themselves. I'll take you come on," said Morgan as he looked back at Jack who was so into the race that he was oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Really you're going to take us," said Molly shaking her head. "I don't think so you realize we're going to the girls' restroom and boys aren't allowed inside." Sam shook her head no too.

"I'll wait outside. So come on, do you have to go? If you do let's get a move on it if not…. Well we'll be done in a bit so just be patient." The girls looked at each other.

"Let's go," said Molly as she took Sam's hand and the three of them went to the bathroom. "This is where you have to wait," said Molly leaving Morgan by the door then they went inside. "Sam I don't know about you but I'm tired of this. Did you hear that be, patient? Let's have some fun."

"Jack bad, Organ bad," said Sam.

"I agree now we need a plan," said Molly as a cleaning woman came in. Molly smiled as Sam. The cleaning woman brought a cart that she propped by the door. Morgan was on the other side of the cart looking at his watch and glancing up at the monitor. Morgan laughed when he saw Jack's horse come in last. However, the girls saw he was distracted and used it as a window of opportunity to slip out hiding behind the cleaning cart first then they were gone.

"Let's go back down to where they keep the horses. Maybe there will be something to do down there," said Molly as she led Sam away by the hand.

A half hour later and Morgan was still waiting. He knew women took a long time but these were pint size. How long could they be inside, he said to himself then a thought struck him. What if they were sick and if they were, what were they going to do, they couldn't call home. If they did they'd have to tell whoever they talked to where they were. Then Morgan had a brainstorm and he caught a lady going inside.

"Excuse me, but I've been waiting for my two nieces to come out for a while and I'm starting to get worried. When you go in can you check to make sure they're okay and let me know? I really would appreciate it." The woman agreed then came straight out.

"Mister there are no kids inside," said the woman. "I checked twice and in every stall but if they were here they're gone. You know you shouldn't bring small children to the track anyway." She said in a huff then went back inside.

"Crap, crap, crap," said Morgan and repeated it all the way back to the box. He ran back there thinking the kids might have doubled back and thought it funny to leave him there. Jack's horse did better in the second; it came in the middle of the pack. There were no kids in the box just Jack.

"Jack, have you seen the girls? I think I lost them," said Morgan. He was about to run back down retracing their steps when two men from track security showed up with the two wayward waifs under tow.

"I think you've lost something," said one of the men. "You know you're supposed to watch your children, especially minors here at the track. Have you any idea how many kids get lost here a year? A lot because their parents or guardians are more interested in the horses then in their own flesh and blood."

"I'm sorry but there was some wires crossed. Thank you for your trouble and I assure you this won't happen again," said Jack as he gave them a look.

"It better not. We're going to need to see some identification before we can turnover these kids to you," said one of the officers. Morgan and Jack handed them both their IDs. "I'm going to need to see your passes too," said the officer as he checked them. "You know you're not supposed to be sitting here. This box is reserved."

"A friend of mine gave us these tickets I'm sorry but we thought it was included," said Jack as he tried to talk his way out, but the officers weren't buying anything today.

"No, these aren't good for here. You can go pay the man over there," pointed the officer, "or we can all go into the office and I write you up a fine. I write awfully slowly so you'll miss the next couple of races for sure if not more and the fine will be more than if you just go pay the man."

"Morgan, go take care of this while I stay here and watch the kids," said Jack. Morgan wanted to protest. So far he was the only one shelling out money and his pot was almost empty. The fourth race had better be good or he couldn't go home. "Is there anything else officers? We've got money ridding on the fourth."

"Just one last thing if you promise a kid you're going to do something, do it. A horse track isn't a petting zoo and no place to bring kids Mr. Burton," said the man as he handed Jack back his ID then started to leave but turned back. "Oh one last thing, there's a petting zoo twenty minutes from here in Irvine. It's a part of the Orange County zoo and they have bunnies. Have a good day."

"Bunny," said Sam as she held up Mr. Rabbit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's been going on," asked Jasper as he came up to Arman in the Club House. "Has anything of importance happened?"

"No I just saw security come over and check them out. Seems they lost their rental kids. I figure they are with them for their cover. What parent would let their kids wander off? Anyway our doctor is sitting in his box over there," said Arman pointing him out. "The two haven't made contact since I saw them before. Has anything come back on the short guy?"

"Yeah, he's a CIA agent codenamed Cobra. I heard he's one tough cookie and someone to watch out for. It seems he made quite the impression in Aspen."

"Really him," said Arman as they watched Morgan counting out change to pay at the window. "Are we sure they're talking about the same man?"

"They identified him from the photo you sent. The man must be a master of disguise," said Kasper. "He plays a perfect imbecile. If he gets in the way kill him."

"With pleasure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah finished the questionnaire then sat to clipboard off to the side as she walked around the room. She felt she was in a holding pattern not knowing what to do. A voice inside her told her to call Jack but if she did he'd probably lie to her. That would just make her get even madder at him and where she was she couldn't get at him. But why had Morgan gone along with Jack's crazy scheme. There was only one reason and she hoped it wasn't the case. The only good thing was Casey had sent her a text telling her everything was good with Alex. She'd deal with her later but in this moment she felt like everything was falling on top of her. It was moments like this the old Sarah would've run.

"Run? No you wouldn't," said Sarah to her reflection in a glass frame. "You wouldn't have been in this situation to begin with because you had no friends and no family. You wanted to change now this goes with the territory so suck it up."

Suddenly the door to the room opened up and an orderly wheeled Chuck back in with the doctor and nurse following behind looking over a chart. The procedure was over and her Chuck was back with her.

"Well I thought you'd like to know everything went well. I got all the images I need and as soon as he comes around I'll brief the two of you. Have you finished that questionnaire I gave you?"

"Yes," said Sarah as she handed the Doctor the clipboard then she went over to check on Chuck. He seemed sound asleep with gaze tapped over his noise. "Did you find anything? Is he fit for duty?"

"Well like I said I'll brief you more when he comes round but yes I don't see why not. Hum," said the Doctor as he looked over her questionnaire. "Do you mind if we talk some of this over while we're waiting? There are some questions I need to ask."

"Such as," said Sarah. "I'm sorry today hasn't been the best for me. Okay, go ahead and I'll try to answer."

"I need to know if your cycles are regular," asked the Doctor looking at the clipboard. "You may feel better if I send you to your OB/GYN for this. I should explain. You see when you flash the brain sends impulses throughout your body. Especially if those skills that are required are physical like martial arts for example. Those impulses can interrupt your body's natural rhythm which can make it difficult for you to get pregnant."

"I see," said Sarah suddenly things seemed to make sense and she got worried too.

"Here you wrote that you and your husband have been trying to achieve a pregnancy with no success. Your daughter, when you got pregnant with her you weren't flashing then, were you?"

"No I wasn't, I had the intersect but it was dormant or in standby or whatever you want to call it. I started flashing when my daughter was born."

"It says in your record that your daughter was born early. Did your flashes start after your daughter was born or before? I know this might be difficult but it's important."

"Actually it was almost during. Right before my waters broke if I remember correctly. As you can imagine there was a lot going on and exactly how things went I really don't remember but why is this important?"

"Okay I don't want to alarm you and this is just a personal theory right now but something I've shared with the General. You see just as the intersect disrupts your natural rhythm making it difficult to get pregnant if you were pregnant it might also induce a spontaneous abortion like labor."

"What," said Sarah. It was the only word that she could think to say and it seemed so trite she could hardly believe she said it. But there was so much confusion in her head now her whole world seemed turned upside down, inside out and all she could say was 'what'. She dropped in a chair then brought her hand up to her face as her eyes welled up.

"I'm sorry if I have to talk to you about this," said the Doctor as he sat down next to her. "But I thought it was also important that you should know."

"No you're right, I need to know. If I have this thing removed then what? I could get pregnant and have a normal pregnancy right."

"That is one option," said the Doctor. "But I'm not sure it's possible to remove the intersect once a subject has had it implanted as long as you've had it. We've experimented with overriding it and pulling it in standby as you said but to actually extract it…. Well it's only been done once but that was intersect 1.0 and you know who did it."

"And he's dead," said Sarah.

"No I'm not," said Chuck as he groggily woke up.

"You're awake," said Sarah as she went to him and took his hand then kissed him. His lips were dried and parched but she still kissed him.

"Hey are you okay? What have I missed," said Chuck as he fought to get up in bed. His head was spinning but seeing her like she was he needed to get on his feet.

"Lay back down," said the Doctor as he tried to force Chuck back down, "the anesthetic hasn't worn off yet." Chuck just pushed him and the orderly out of the way. He was determined to come up out of that bed.

"Chuck, listen to me lay back down," said Sarah as she gently but firmly pushed him down. "I'm fine, I'm okay there's nothing to worry about."

"Sarah, remember our deal. It's not all right and we both know it," said Chuck. He wouldn't resist her so he laid back down.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything in a little while just relax and take it easy until the medicine has worn off then we can talk."

"How about this as a compromise," said the Doctor a little bruised and sore but some of his patients had done worse. He raised the bed so Chuck was sitting up right

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Alex went downstairs to the restaurant in the hotel. John was hungry because he had to fast for his blood work up so he ate. Alex on the other hand still had adrenaline pumping from her first time out on her own and even if it was for just a little while, measured in nanoseconds, she was in charge of a team.

"I think all in all I did good today," said Alex looking for approval from Casey but when he didn't answer she started second guess herself. "Okay I should've waited for back up. I heard you in the room. But I was afraid Harvey would be gone in the wind. How was I to know he was already gone?" said Alex but Casey still didn't say anything. "All right so I screwed up. You're right if they'd been waiting I would've been outgunned and Harvey would've gotten away but he did anyway or is dead."

"Which is the most likely scenario," said John as a waitress came over to take their orders. "I'll have steak and eggs with toast. Eggs over easy don't kill them and the steak medium. I want it done but not straight off the cow. Alex what do you want?"

"I'll have coffee. Do you have apple pie?" The woman nodded her head but didn't speaking. Alex was going to ask how much words cost but she held her tongue. "Bring me a slice."

"Make that two. Oh and bring me a carafe of coffee and some cups," said John. "When you call out a team you should take care of them too. They are there because of you just something to remember."

"Why haven't you said anything? You just let me ramble on and when you do say something it's to order breakfast and coffee for the team. I'm your daughter here and I'm the one that screwed up."

"What do you want me to say? You could've gotten yourself killed and blown the one lead we had. You seemed to be doing a good job coming down on yourself without me helping. The truth is there is not right answer. When you're out in the field you just act. Sometimes it works out, sometimes it doesn't," said Casey as the waitress placed his order in front of him. Take these eggs for instance I asked for over easy these are almost as hard as you can make them without causing a fire and the steak, if I cut a vein it's going to bleed. I can't eat this," said Casey as he pushed the plate aside.

"Is there something wrong with you breakfast," asked the waitress noticing John hadn't touched anything on his plate.

"Well, if you must know the eggs are over cooked. I guess the cook wanted to make sure they were dead. But as for the steak we have the opposite problem. I'm surprised it still isn't grazing. I think if you listen you can hear it moo. I don't know if you want to take it in the back and milk it. Come on its only breakfast?"

"No one else has ever complained," was the only thing the waitress could think to say. "Do you still want your slices of apple pie?"

"Sure and make sure you've got that coffee ready. I've got a crew upstairs that can use it Terra," said Casey reading her name off the badge she had on her uniform. "Sorry about giving you a hard time I know you're not the cook."

"He's mad at me," said Alex. "You just happened to ask the wrong question at the wrong time. My Dad isn't usually like this."

"Okay two slices of pie coming up and a carafe of coffee," said Terra as she walked back into the kitchen and out of sight.

"I never said I was mad and you have to get over looking for people to give you approval. In this world we just do and live with the blowback afterwards. If you're worried about what Beckman is going to say or what I'm going to think you'll never get anything done. The only thing you'll get is an ulcer at an early age. Take ownership for your actions then move own and leave the second guessing to Chuck.

"Here's your pie and coffee I took the steak and eggs off your bill," said the waitress as she laid it in on the table. Casey reached for his wallet but Alex stopped him.

"I'm buying this morning. Remember, I'm the one taking ownership for my actions," said Alex as she laid her debit card on the tray. "You know this pie is good."

"You're right, I should've done this instead," said John as the waitress came back. He noticed she had a look. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry the machine kicked your card back, insufficient funds. Do you have another one or cash to pay your bill?"

"Here," said Casey as he dropped a twenty. "Keep the rest as a tip."

"Dad there was over four grand in our account that was supposed to be for our wedding. I'm going to kill Morgan. I swear he's dead."

"Wait a minute," said John. "I'm sure there's a good reason. Let him explain first, and then we kill him." Casey could hardly believe he was taking up for the Troll after everything Morgan had done to Alex. But if he didn't have a good excuse, he was as good as dead and no one was going to stop him, not even Chuck or Sarah. Morgan was going to be dead meat.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't Own Chuck

It was the beginning of the fourth they were loading the horses in the chute. Already Morgan's nerves had his stomach in knots and when some of the horses refused to get into the boxes it made him feel even worse. No amount of antacid was going to put those flames out. He'd need a case of Tums for the tummy and then some. Finally, the horses were in and settled down. Morgan couldn't believe he let Jack talk him in betting his life on a two minute horse race. The trumpet blew then the gates opened up and the race was on.

"Morgan you can look now," said Jack. But Morgan sat there with his eyes closed and both fists clenched. "Come on or you'll miss the race of your life."

"No my life is in the race. Trust the force Luke," repeated Morgan as he looked up to see all the horses were still bunched up going into the first turn but Raging Fury had managed to gain the inside. This was Shorty's race and Raging Fury was showing his stuff as they came into the back stretch. There the pack began to break up but Raging Fury had two other horses beside him to fight off. Sam looked over at Molly who looked back and shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't have a clue," said Molly. Sam made a face at Molly so she made one back. They started a game of who could make the ugliest faces which had the people around them laughing.

"Can you two behave," said Jack as he noticed people were starting to stare at them but it didn't work. Now that they knew Jack didn't want them to do it that made them want to do it all the more.

The horses were all three neck and neck coming into the final turn. Jack knew that Shorty was holding back a little waiting for the final stretch. Both Morgan and Jack were on up now standing. Molly grabbed some of the paper in the box and began making paper airplanes then handed them one at a time to Sam. She launched them down into the other booths.

"Hey stop that," yelled Jack taking the planes away from them just as Security came up with the planes they had picked up from below.

"I don't suppose you know how these ended up there? Aren't you a bit old for this," said the officer as he took the ones in Jack's hand. "Any more trouble buddy and we'll have to ask you two to leave."

"But it wasn't me it was them," said Jack as he tried to explain and keep an eye on the track at the same time. But the officer cut Jack off.

"Whatever, I didn't think you'd be making paper airplanes at least not at your age but you're the responsible adult." This time it was Molly who cut the officer off correcting him.

"No that's Uncle Morgan, he's supposed to be in charge but Jack … well Jack is my Dad." Molly wanted to tell them about Morgan betting all his savings but she didn't really understand how all that worked. Sam gave the simplified version.

"Jack bad, Organ bad," said Sam. The security officers stifled their laughs.

"I think you've summed it up Sweetheart," said the officer as Sam smiled at him enjoying the attention she played bashful.

"Hey Sam we talked about that Morgan, repeat Morgan," said Morgan but she just looked away refusing to speak. She was still mad.

"Remember, any more problems with you guys and it's out of here," said the officers and they meant business then they walked away.

"Morgan, there at the eighth pole and it's still a dead heat," said Jack. Morgan was pale and wasn't looking so good as he collapsed into his seat.

"Please, please concentrate on the Force, use the Force, use the Force," repeated Morgan as a mantra as he got back up. The horses were in the home stretch.

"This has been one hell of a race ladies and gentleman," said the announcer. "It looks like it's going to be a photo finish as they come up down to the wire. White lightning, Raging Fury and Carry's Dream are neck and neck, nose and nose. This race is going to be too close to call."

"Come on Shorty," said Morgan as he clenched the program he had in his hand until his knuckles turned white.

"It's neck and neck, nose and nose as they come to the wire, and it's a photo finish," yelled the announcer.

"Oh my God I don't think my heart can take any more of this," said Morgan as he dropped back down in his seat. Sam felt sorry for him so she got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just then his phone rang it was Alex. There was no way he could talk to her in that moment.

"Morgan, go to the betting window and take the girls. I'll go look for my friend as soon as they announce Raging Fury is the winner cash in then let's go. We may still have time to make it to Irvine before they close the Orange County Zoo that is if you two girls can behave for the next half hour. We can go see if they actually have bunnies."

"Bunny," said Sam as she held up Mr. Rabbit. Jack good, Organ good."

"We're going to have to work on that," said Morgan as he headed over to the betting window. When he got there the same old man was waiting.

"Son, you look like a little green around the gills," said the old man as Morgan's phone rang again and again he didn't answer it. "Trying to avoid the old lady, huh? I don't blame you. If I were in your shoes I'd do the same. Here we go the winners are coming in now. Son, look up at the display board."

"I can't open my eyes. Go ahead read the bad news off," said Morgan as he realized how stupid he'd been. "Go ahead then give me a rusty razor."

"Well I think with your earnings you can afford a new one. Son, your horse came in first place, Raging Fury. Now let me see your stubs," said the old Man as Morgan handed him the ones he had.

"I thought you bet more than this, not that this is small but…" Jack came running up with the rest of the ticket stubs in his hand.

"Wait I've got them. Here's the rest I forgot to give them to my son," said Jack as he handed them straight to the only man. "We pooled our money together."

"I see. Hey, this looks like blood," said the man looking at the stubs Jack handed him with disgust then he gave Jack a strange look and so did Morgan.

"I got a bloody nose during the race. Nerves, it happens sometime. Just cash them all in. You can make direct deposits too right from your off-track betting site?"

"Yeah, I don't blame you for not wanting to walk around with this much cash. Just give me your banking details and I'll give you a receipt."

"Morgan, give the man your banking information," said Jack as he looked around making sure no one was coming. "We'll deposit everything into your account."

"But Jack what about the Doctor," said Morgan as the old man went about his business and prepared them a receipt. Morgan noticed that Jack seemed a little skittish.

"There will be plenty of time to make your appointment if we step on it. My son he's got an appointment with a proctologist and he's afraid he'll miss it."

"So that's your problem I should've known something was up. You seem the high strung type. I guess I would be too if I had your problem."

"What problem? Jack…"

"Come along. I know we need to go, kids keep up," said Jack as he grabbed the receipt then pushed Morgan along.

"Jack, can you explain to me what's going on," said Morgan once they got out into the parking lot. "You're acting strange even for you"

"Just drive and we'll talk later right now isn't the time," said Jack as he looked at the kids. "Let's go to Irvine and see if they have bunnies. If we can't find any there I know there are a few in Beverly Hills." Morgan gave Jack a look as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Let's leave that story for another day," said Morgan.

"Adults," said Molly and Sam shook her head in agreement. Leaving the parking a group of police cars passed them with lights and sirens on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shorty noticed Raging Fury was favoring a leg when they announced him as winner. He walked the horse over to the winner's circle and got their pictures taken. There he looked around but no one showed up to have their photos taken with the horse. Normally the owners, trainers and everyone and their brothers kill to get themselves in these sort of things but there was no one. Which was in itself strange then when Shorty check Raging Fury's hoof he found a crack. These types of injuries happen and need to be treated right away just the crack seemed to originate from some sort of cavity that looked man made.

"Boy, we need to find the Doctor and have him look at that hoof," said Shorty as he patted the horse. He had dealt with a lot of horses in his days. Each seemed to talk to him and Raging Fury was no exception. He walked the horse over to the Paddock when a man came running out of the stables. Shorty didn't know why he noticed him maybe it was just the way he ran by almost bumping into him but something caught his attention.

"Sorry friend," the man said then disappeared into the crowd. Shorty didn't think much of it at the time but when he entered the stable he was shocked. Inside he found the body of Dr. Schultz dead he immediately turned and ran to find help.

The Arcadia Police Department is located across from the track so it was a short trip over for them. The Police Chief wasn't taking any risks; he brought in his senior and most experienced Detectives to run the case. However, as soon as the investigation got started he realized it was best to bring in the L.A. County Sheriff's Department. They had the labs and the experts plus the whole county was their jurisdiction.

"Yeah," I bumped into this guy coming out," said Shorty then he gave the Detectives a description. After taking his statement they talked with security then reviewed CCTV feeds.

"Yeah we had a couple guys in the Club House that were a bit of a pain," said one of the security officers then he described them and what had happened. His partner confirmed everything he said.

"Is this them," the Detectives asked as they showed the officers photos they had taken off the video feeds.

"Yeah that's them." Both officers agreed but one added. "I have to say they didn't seem to be the kind that would do something like this."

"Well I guess it just goes to show you never know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor ducked out leaving Chuck and Sarah but soon he was starting to feel more into it. The Doc told them he'd be right back but he had other patients to check on. Chuck though he went out probably to get a compress to put on his chest where he hit him to shove him off. Sarah sat next to him holding his hand then he had her get up and lay next to him. He convinced her he'd be feeling better quicker if she lay next to him.

"Remind me I need to apologize again to the doctor," said Chuck. "Are you sure I hit him? I don't remember much."

"It was more a shove then a blow but yeah it probably would be a good thing to do. What am I going to do with you? Every time you think I'm in trouble you come for me."

"What can I say it's stronger than I am? I just have to because I love you. Is there something you want to tell me? Have you talked with Jack? Is that it?"

"No I've been waiting to call him. If I found out I was right then I'd just get mad but there's nothing I can do about it so I went with what I don't know. I know it's not a good option especially since the girls are with him."

"But Morgan's with him, I'm sure he'll make sure Sam and Molly are okay," said Chuck as moved her hair back away from her eyes then kissed her.

"Oh and Alex is okay," said Sarah. "I'm going to have to have a talk with her about using my name to call out away teams. Seems she found Nash's hideout but when we got there he was gone and it looks like cleaners came in before us."

"He's dead then," said Chuck as he laid back trying to think about their next move then sighed thinking about Harvey.

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for the guy? He was a traitor and a cheat. Everything he got he deserved and then some."

"Did he? I'm not so sure but one thing for sure he got sex confused with love but being my people, a nerd. I can understand how a pretty woman can turn your head."

"And it better stay looking in my direction," said Sarah as she kissed him. "I'm glad you turned your head in my direction. I wasn't the only girl that was trying to get noticed."

"But the only one I loved," he said as he kissed her.

The Doctor came back into the room without knocking with Chuck's chart in hand. The first thing he noticed when he came in was Sarah lying next to Chuck squeezed together in his hospital bed. He cleared his throat as Sarah quickly got up straightening her clothes. They both laughed as the Doctor turned red.

"Why don't you to get dressed then come to my office. We'll be more comfortable talking there and the chairs aren't as tight.

"Sure Doc," said Chuck, "I don't remember if I apologized but I'm really sorry about shoving you. I was told I wasn't a very good patient."

"Apology accepted and if it makes you feel any better I've had worse patients. But just wait until you get my bill."

"But Doc you work for the agency so there is no bill."

"I know but I like saying it. Get dressed so I can get you out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was busy at home getting ready to prepare her goulash. The first thing she did was to prepare the egg noodle and for those she needed an egg, some flour, a pinch of salt, and a teaspoon water followed by a lot of elbow grease. It would've been easier back in Montenegro. In the kitchen in the casino they had a pasta machine but here she had to roll out the dough then cut it. But after some work they were ready. She left them on a piece of parchment paper she dusted to dry. Then she got into the heavy lifting. Her phone rang as she was working. She put it on speaker so she could continue to work and not get her phone dirty.

"Emma this is Jack. I'm just calling to find out if everything is okay back there?" Emma stopped and looked at the phone then she realized she had onions that were risking burning. "Emma can you hear me?"

"Jack, yesterday you never called to let me know anything and today that I know where you're supposed to be you call. What's going on?" said Emma as she added paprika to the onions then stirred in the cubed beef.

"Nothing is going on, we're here in Irvine at the Orange County Zoo and the girls are feeding a pig and some goats. We're getting ready to see those long eared animals someone likes. If I mention their name she goes ape and being in the zoo they might put her behind bars."

"Funny Jack, she's not the one that belongs there," said Emma as she stirred making sure nothing was getting stuck. Then she added crushed garlic, ground caraway seeds, some salt and ground black pepper. Afterwards she threw in some bay leaves and poured enough water to cover the content of the pan and let it simmer on low heat. "Jack if you could be here now I have to say the smell is good even if I'm making it."

"I know how good your goulash is Emma. Here someone wants to say something," said Jack as he passed his phone.

"Mom, I just feed miniature goats they are really small about as big as a dog. I was telling Dad when we get back maybe I could get one as a pet. I could ask Razhib for help, he knows how to take care of them."

"I'll get you a goat here," Emma heard Jack say.

"Jack, don't you dare! No, not like you did Sarah with that confounded pony. You remember the one that fertilized the front yard. How are we going to put it on the plane? No Jack, don't you make me the bad guy here."

"Chill out darling, I was talking about buying a stuffed one at the gift shop. I know you can't take one on the plane although there was a horse on our last flight," said Jack as he paused for a moment reflecting. "No if we're going to buy one we'll get it when we get home then we can eat it at Easter."

Emma heard a loud cry of righteous protest as she checked to see how well the goulash was cooking down. She added diced carrots, parsnip and potatoes, celery leaf and a pinch more salt along with a couple cups of warm water.

"You got an ear full on that remark and rightfully so. Jack this call is costing you a fortune I'd better let you go. Don't spoil the girls' appetites by filling them full up on ice cream," said Emma as she heard Sam in the background scream, 'bunnies'.

"Bet you can't guess where we're at now."

"Well, I'm almost about to add the tomato and peppers so you guys have a while before everything is ready. Have fun," said Emma as she hung up. She wished all of her conversations with Jack could be like that one she thought as she stirred and tasted.

"Maybe a little more salt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah undid the knot in the back of Chuck's hospital gown. It was more an excuse to hold him from behind and run her hands across his bare skin. She gave him a small bit on his shoulder but almost as soon as she started she suddenly stopped then backed away. He turned around and she turned away walking to the far side of the room.

"What is it," he asked wondering what was going on but she just shook her head.

"Nothing, you need to hurry and get dressed so we can see the Doctor then leave. You'll be happy to know he already told me he was going to sign off on your fit for duty."

"Good, did he say anything about my cough? Did he say what he thought could be causing it?" asked Chuck. He knew something was wrong and like in the game of Battleship he was firing volleys to see which ones hit but so far all his were landing in water. He finished getting dressed then he took her hand and they went down to the office where they knocked then went in.

"Have a seat," said the doctor as he motioned for them to sit down. "First of all I don't know if your wife told you but I'm signing off on your fit for duty so you will be able to go back to work as of right now. I have to admit I was concerned when you told me about your coughing."

"I don't understand you said I was fit for duty. Now you're telling me there's a 'but' that goes along with it? What is it?"

"Well I don't know if I'd call it that. Let me try to explain when you flash your brain, your body requires more oxygen to perform the task required. When you contracted the virus in Chicago one of the organs it attacked were your lungs and as a result left scaring. So when you flash you have or had a reduced lung capacity which resulted in your coughing. You were kind of like my old Plymouth when I was driving in San Francisco visiting a friend's house off 22nd Street. He had to live on one of the steepest streets there."

"Doctor, I think we're getting a little off track here," said Chuck not sure if he liked being compared to a Plymouth nor did he want to know about the Doctor's friend.

"Right… right well I said you had a reduced lung capacity," said the Doctor as he laid out photos. "These were taken in Chicago and these I took here. Your lungs appear to have regenerated. I've never seen anything like this. My only conclusion is this was caused by the intersect. I believe that when it came online it preformed some sort of baseline analysis of your system and is bringing you back to the original state. It's truly amazing and like I said I've never seen anything like it. If you don't mind I'd like to try a little experiment?"

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve needles," said Chuck as the Doctor looked at him over a folder. "I'm not particularly fond of them."

"No there are no needles," said the Doctor as he laid a photo out. Chuck flashed but instead of coughing he simply felt like he needed to clear his throat.

"Amazing, truly amazing," said the Doctor. "I'd still like to see you in a couple of months and Sarah in that time frame I'd like for you to see your OB/GYN."

Chuck looked over at her but she turned her gaze towards the floor. There it was that was what was wrong with her now he just had to find out why she needed to see her gynecologist.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Jack hung up with Emma as Morgan took the girls to the rabbit hutch. Sam yelled out bunnies which meant she was now in heaven and he had a couple hours while they were there. He ducked out after telling Morgan he was heading to the gift shop and would be right back with surprises. Entering the gift shop he picked up two stuffed animals: a rabbit and a sheep. Inspecting both the rabbit that sat up right it had stitching across the bottom so when no one was looking Jack forced his thumb in through the seam making a small hole.

"Excuse me Miss can you ring me up? I'm in kind of a hurry," said Jack as he sat both animals on the counter. "They're for my princesses I left them with a friend at the petting zoo and I need to get back."

"Sure, these are great mementos," said the woman as she started to ring them up but noticed the rabbit had a hole in it with stuffing coming out. "I'm sorry but this one is damaged. Parents let their kids run wild in here. If you want you can get another one."

"I can't that one looks like the rabbit she has at home and I didn't see another one on the shelf. My little Darling is going to be disappointed unless you can sell me that one."

"I know I'll give you a two for one sale if that's alright by you. With a little needle and thread it will be as good as new."

"I guess you're right," said Jack shaking his head. "I don't want to disappoint my little angel." He handed the woman cash then walked out. Looking around not seeing anyone he made a quick call.

"It's me don't talk just listen. Things went terribly wrong the Doctor's dead and I've got the chip. … I don't know if the Iranians are on to me but I'm going to need some help. … I'll hide the chip where no one will be able to find it but there's got to be video of us with the Doctor so use your magic and make it go away. If you don't and they get hold of it, it won't be difficult for them to track us down. … I can't talk anymore or I'm going to be missed. Rendezvous with me tomorrow in the park and if you don't see me things went south. I know you don't want to bring Chuck and Sarah in but there might not be a choice. I'm sorry I've got to go," said Jack as he hung up.

Sorry, why'd he say sorry he thought? He'd been roped into this and things definitely had gone south when he saw Arman walking around the Zoo that could only mean he was looking for them. Jack made a beeline for Morgan and the Kids.

"Look what I got for my two gals," said Jack as he handed them the stuffed animal. "We need to go home I just got another call from Emma and we need to stop on the way home to grab some sour cream. She needs it right away so we have to go, chop chop."

"Bunny good," yelled Sam as put both under her arms as she walked next to Morgan. She was happy with Jack's gift but Molly didn't seem all that enthused.

"What is it darling," asked Jack as he looked around making sure Arman wasn't around and the coast was clear to their vehicle.

"Nothing and thanks for the gift," said Molly as she carried the sheep out by the horn.

"If you want I can exchange it for another animal. How about a monkey, a baboon, turkey or a Morgan?" said Jack. Molly smiled but Morgan wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"Hey watch it Jack. You could have gotten a mule they're Jack…." Morgan started to say but Jack interrupted him.

"We get the picture. So princess what's the problem," asked Jack as they got into the car. "You can tell Jack."

"Dad, I'm getting a little old for stuffed animals and dolls. Yes, I play with Sam but that's to keep her company. Thanks for the sheep but you didn't have to bother. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Jack as he brushed it off but he remembered the day Sarah told him the same thing. It was inevitable but it didn't mean he had to like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arman looked over the whole zoo but couldn't find them. He followed their car there but lost them in the parking lot and somehow they had managed to disappear inside the zoo. He knew Kasper wasn't going to be happy but there wasn't much he could do. Checking all the places he thought they might be but either he was arrived too early or too late just after they had gone. They were nowhere so he went back to his car and sat inside. He called Kasper and put the phone on speaker as he studied the crowd coming and going hoping he'd have some luck.

"Kasper, they're gone I can't find them. I think that guy Cobra must be on to us. That's the only explanation how they could've disappeared like this."

"Are you sure you just didn't let them get away? It doesn't matter anyway come back to the track and pick me up. It looks like the police might just give us a helping hand finding them."

"What do you mean?" asked Arman as he started the car and pulled out heading back to Santa Anita Racetrack.

"I overheard some of the police talking and they think our two guys are involved in the homicide of our good doctor. You know what that means if we keep an ear out on the police band we'll be able to find out where our people live and maybe beat them to intercept."

"Sounds good I should be there to pick you up in fifteen. If you're out front I only need to slow down then we can go. What are we doing about the horse?"

"I think we have to write it off as a lost. The police have confiscated everything and are looking over the horse as we speak. I called the shop and had everything closed down. They're in the middle of scuttling the place now."

"I agree. Make sure they torch the place we've got to make sure we don't leave anything behind. Once we have the chip we can come up with another way to ship it home. I'm going to hang up I'm almost there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were headed home from the clinic sitting silently in the car. Chuck was waiting for Sarah to start but she was just looking at the road but he could tell her mind was a million miles away. There was something bothering her, something the doctor had told her. Why did the doctor tell her to see her OB/GYN? What was going on? He wished she'd say something because he was in unknown waters here and he felt like he was drowning.

"Sarah, you know you can talk to me about anything?" said Chuck trying to build up to ask her what was going on. "There's nothing you need to worry about. Nothing will change the way I feel."

"Of course I do, haven't we had this conversation already" said Sarah as she glanced over at him and he nodded his head.

"Yes, but I wanted to remind you then I wanted to…." but before he could finish speaking her phone rang.

"It's in my purse can you get it?" Saved by the bell she thought. "Who is it? We really need to call Jack now and find out if my assumption is correct."

"Yes, we do," Chuck said maybe that was it but why the OB/GYN. "No that's not it… Oh no I didn't mean to say that… I mean it's the General… Oh, let me put her on speaker. Go ahead General, Sarah and I are together. I've been cleared for duty so go ahead."

"Yes I know and congratulations. It's good to have you back but I didn't call to exchange pleasantries. We received word that there was a mysterious fire down at Omar's Emporium and Persian Imports in Chinatown off Alameda. Rumor has it that the VAJA were using it as a front company. I need for you two to take your special skillsets and look around. Beckman out."

"Roger that," said Chuck. He hadn't been on bed rest for that long but it still felt good to be finally able to say that again. Chuck hung up. "Do you think this is coincidence after your sighting at the airport?"

_"_I don't know but we're here and we can find out," said Sarah as she pulled across from a smoldering building. Fire trucks had just left the scene and there were still a few firemen walking around.

"Why don't I go in and you try to call Jack. You can join me afterwards besides you're not dressed for burning building inspection."

"Listen buddy, I have a pair of coveralls and flats in the trunk," said Sarah then she toned down. "Sorry I barked, I know you were only concerned. Okay let me call Jack then I'll join you."

Chuck walked across the police line even more concerned about Sarah. Could it be Jack or was it something more and was this something more connected with a medical condition. All this he had in his head spinning around when a man yelled for him to stop but he kept on walking thinking.

"Hey Buddy this is a crime scene no lollygagging allowed. Get behind the yellow ribbon or I'll have you hauled away."

"What?" said Chuck. "Lollygagging, I haven't heard that in a while." Chuck held up his badge. "Agent Carmichael, homeland what do you have here?"

"Eric Smith, L.A. County Fire marshal, I was expecting you guys. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out you guys would be interested with a name like Oriental Imports and this was definitely arson. Whoever set it didn't even try to hide their handy work. I've got accelerants in every room. Looks like they wanted this place to burn down to ash and they did a pretty good job of it."

"Do you mind if I look around," said Chuck. His nose caught an acrid odor that he recognized. "I'd like to do my own investigation."

"Sure go ahead but be careful to the exterior walls without the supporting structure they could come down but other than that the building is fairly stable. However, we're still talking about a house of cards one thing goes and who knows what could come down with it. Hey lady," said Eric as he started to yell at Sarah.

"She's with me," said Chuck as he went over to meet her. "Follow me this way," he said as he led her into a backroom. "Do you smell that?"

"It smells like a lot of burnt hair but I'm guessing that's from the carpets. Why are picking something else up? You know Casey is going to give you so much crap about that nose."

"That's why I'm not going to tell him. The odor smells like John's beast master, and it's coming from over there," said Chuck as he picked up what looked like a blackened scimitar and began poking around in a mat of burnt carpets that were still smoldering. "Phew," said Chuck as he got to the source of the odor. "I'm going to have nightmares for a while about this and I won't want barbeque anytime soon."

"What is it," asked Sarah as she walked up behind him. In the middle of the molten mesh was a partially burnt body with ligature marks around its throat still visible.

"I think we found Harvey," said Chuck. "You should call this in as he continued to look around. Were you able to contact Jack?"

"They're sending a team down now and Beckman wants us to secure the scene. No Jack's phone was busy I'll try again later. Have you found anything else?"

"No everything is pretty much torched," said Chuck as he kicked around in the rubble. "You know this isn't the most appropriate place to ask this, with a half burnt corpse looking like something from the Living Dead and this building too but when I told you, you could tell me anything, that was kind of an invitation."

"I don't understand," said Sarah as she kicked around the ash looking away. She knew what he wanted to know but she didn't know how to talk to him about it. How was she supposed to tell him that she didn't know if she could give him anymore children knowing how much he wanted them and for that matter how much she wanted them? Maybe she hadn't wanted them at the beginning but now, with Sam, she saw how much a difference Sam made in her life. Yes, she wanted other kids; she wanted a herd of little nerds. But it didn't look like it was going to be that way.

"Well are you going to make me ask you?" said Chuck as he got a little mad. "Why is it that our pact only seems to apply to me?"

"That's not fair," said Sarah taken off guard by what Chuck said. "I share! Just maybe talking about myself doesn't come easy to me like it does for you, but I share most of the time. It's just some things are just not important."

"So you're telling me I rattle on about things that you don't care about… thanks that's good to know. Am I annoying you now with my dribble?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Oh Chuck come back here and let's talk," said Sarah as he walked off.

"You don't want to… Maybe this isn't the right place. I want to talk with the Fire Marshal to see what kind of accelerant was used. Maybe I can annoy him for a bit."

"Oh Chuck," said Sarah as she continued her search. One thing she was going to have to do was to talk to Jack again about the VAJA agent she saw him with. This couldn't be a coincidence she sees him with an Iranian spy, a smart chip goes missing and now they find Harvey's body in some sort of Iranian safe house. "Jack, what have you gotten yourself involved in?"

Chuck walked back out to the yellow tape were the rest of the fire inspectors and police were waiting for their team to arrive.

"Hey we're waiting here out of the way until your people get here," said Eric a little curt but Chuck could understand his job just got yanked out from under him.

"Have you been able to figure out what kind of accelerant they used to start the fires," asked Chuck. "The smell reminds me of gasoline."

"Give the man a cigar that's because that's what it is. These people weren't trying to hide this as anything other than what it is, arson. I heard from one of my men you found a body. My best guess is they were trying to destroy a crime scene. But I told this already to your colleague."

"She's my wife," said Chuck. There was no reason for him to tell the guy but it was better before any awkward moments occurred.

"Not the lady, the other guy," said Eric he caught Chucks look. "You know the guy had a badge like yours. He was a about average size with dark hair and complexion. There he is next to that wall. What's he doing next to it? Hey you over there," yelled Eric.

But as he yelled the wall fell inward where Chuck had left Sarah and after it fell there were a series of others that collapsed like dominoes one on top of the other. As he watched the walls falling his heart sank into his stomach. He ran back over through the dust and debris tossing bricks off the heap that was created.

"Sarah! My God no, Sarah can you hear me?" He yelled as he frantically threw bricks digging in the debris with his bare hands.

"Chuck, can you be careful where you throw those bricks. You almost hit me," said Sarah as she walked out of a dust cloud coughing. "What's the matter?"

"Don't you ever do that to me again," he said as he ran to her hugging her. "I'm sorry for before I was acting childish. If you don't want to talk to me about what's bothering you, you don't have to. You love me, that's all that's important and I love you."

"Here drink this," said Eric handing her a bottle of water. He and his men can running over to help dig Sarah out but when they arrived they found she hadn't been inside when walls came down.

"Thanks, I thought I heard something in the back then when I got there the whole thing started falling in. Lucky for me I was out when it happened.

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it," said Chuck as he looked at Eric who nodded back. "You said the building was stable."

"And I would've sworn to it," said Eric as one of his men brought over some metallic debris he'd found by the initial exterior wall that fell creating the domino effect.

"Can I see that," said Chuck as he cleared his throat. Chuck flashed. "I need this as evidence this is a micro charge. Our guy used this to bring the first wall down. The one good thing is he didn't want to hurt anyone that's why he got you to pull your people out then made noise in the back knowing we'd investigate."

"What's this all about?" asked more out of reflex than reason. Eric realized he and his men were in over their head on this one.

"I wish I knew but I'm going to find out," said Chuck as he looked at the markings on the metal.

Beckman's men arrived on station so Chuck and Sarah were able to turn everything over to them and they went home. They first popped their heads over at Emma's, she had finished her goulash and the house smelt Hungarian. After that they went home to get cleaned up and ready.

"Did you notice if Casey was home when we came in?" yelled Chuck as Sarah was in the shower trying to get some of the grim and grit off her from the collapsed building. "Strange, I thought Alex would be over already."

"Chuck, can you hand me my bathrobe," asked Sarah. He tossed it to her then got in after she got out. He heard the hairdryer start as he took his shower then when he finished he went into the bedroom. There Sarah was supposed to be drying her hair but he found her with the hairdryer on and her sitting in on the bed crying.

"Hey, what is it," asked Chuck as he took the dryer from her and turned it off then hugged her. "This has to do with my appointment this morning, doesn't it?" Sarah nodded her head. "Do you have cancer?"

"No, why would you think that… Oh the OB/GYN, no it doesn't have…. Is that what you thought? I'm so sorry; no that's not it at all. I'm a terrible wife."

"No you're not; now please tell me what's going on. We could play charades but that would take all night and Emma's waiting for us."

"I know you want a big family but Chuck I may not be able to give it to you. The doctor told me that my intersect might be what's keeping me from getting pregnant and that if I did get pregnant I might not be able to take it to term."

"This is what's been bothering you? Why didn't you tell me before now? Listen, we have our daughter and if that's all the children we're to have then so be it. I have my other half, you. You are my love, I'm already complete and we have Sam so anything else would just be extra. I'm not saying I wouldn't want other children what I'm saying is I am happy with the way we are now."

"You say that now but thirty years from now when we're old like the Turners will you still be happy with me then?"

"Sam will be thirty-two and maybe with a family of her own. Then we get to be grandparents and spoil her kids. Telling them all about how she used to run around the house until she was thirty with Mr. Rabbit under her arm. Molly will visit with her kids then we'll have the big tribe. You see you don't have to do all the heavy lifting by yourself," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"Why is it that you make everything seem so easy? I love you, Grandpa Chuck," said Sarah as she kissed him. "Can you image Jack as a great grandfather? They should be back soon. Let's hurry up or Mom will get mad and thank you," said Sarah as she kissed him again.

They got dressed and were coming out of the apartment when Jack and Morgan came walking across the courtyard with the girls, each had a stuffed animal from the zoo.

"So you did go to the zoo," said Chuck as he and Sarah bent down so the girls could show them their animals. "Did you have a good time with Jack and Uncle Morgan?"

"Yeah, really great," said Molly. Just then Alex and Casey came out of his apartment with Kat standing in the doorway.

"Morgan, do you have anything to say," said Alex with a tone that told everyone how she was feeling. "Before you say anything you have to know I tried to use my debit card today."

"Oh no what time? I hope not this morning," he said but given her tone of voice it was when the account was empty. "Listen before you say anything let's go check the total and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"Wait a minute what went on today," said Alex as she looked at Jack and Morgan.

"They went to the racetrack is what happened," said Sarah but she got cut off when other people entered the courtyard.

"Jack Burton, Morgan Grimes," said a plain clothes detective walking into the courtyard with two patrolmen from L.A. County Sheriff's department. "You both need to come with me. You're wanted in the death of Dr. Franz Schultz. Doctor Schultz was found dead in the paddock area at Santa Anita Racetrack today," said the detective then he read them their rights. The two uniformed officers handcuffed them.

"Wait, we're going with you," said Chuck as he showed them his badge then Casey joined in.

"That's right Colonel Casey NSA," said John as he showed them his badge.

"We're running them back to Arcadia for processing and interrogation but I can tell you, you won't be able to see them until tomorrow."

"That's unacceptable officer," said Chuck as he got out his phone to call the General. "We'll see about that."

"Those are the rules. I don't make them up I just follow them. Take them away," said the Detective to the uniformed officers. "No man is above the law; you people of all people should know that."

"Listen Detective, small town cop, I don't need for you to come in here and lecture me. That's my son-in-law you're taking with you. If anything happens to him I'm holding you personally responsible."

"Is that a threat Colonel?"

"I don't make threats," said Casey as he got up in the man's face. "Do you understand me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

The Sheriff's Department deputies loaded up Morgan and Jack into the back of the squad car then they left heading for Arcadia. The Police Chief and Mayor wanted to hold a joint news conference stating that due to their efficient actions arrests had been made. The outcome of the court case didn't really matter; what mattered was that they had people in custody. There was too much city revenue that floated around the racetrack for them not to do something or at least appear to do something. But what they had failed to realize was that this case was about much more than money but about the very security of the nation was at stake.

"Keep up with them," said Arman as he put the silencer on his pistol. "We don't want them to see us but we don't want them to get away either."

"Don't get so nervous," said Kasper from the back. He had his pistol loaded and holstered as he slipped slugs into a 12 gauge shotgun. When we get on Ventura Freeway cut them off and I'll disable the car. Arman you take out the deputies and I'll…" Kasper was going to say he'd take out the Detective but the man pulled around the patrol car and speed away with lights and sirens on.

"I think he heard you," said Arman joking as he turned down their police scanner to listen in on the Detective's phone call. Kasper had been able to clone the man's phone when he left it in his car at Echo Park. "Here we go their talking now."

"Detective Santiago is it true one of the men you took in is some sort of Federal agent?" said the Chief. "I've got… We've got a lot riding on this."

"Well yes it seems that way. The man's father-in-law is with NSA and the others are with Homeland. But that doesn't matter we're the same under…." The chief cut him off.

"Doesn't matter my… Oh you need to get back here and get back here now. I'm not going to put my face to this crap storm. I hope you extended him some professional courtesy and took him out without cuffs on," said the Chief. There was a long silence. "Oh I want you back here right now. You and I need to have a personal up close."

"I didn't think…." The Detective started to say but the Chief cut him off again.

"That's it you didn't think. I just asked Homeland for additional funding so I could make two more detectives and setup a satellite office at the race track. You know where my funding request will end up now? The same place your career is going. Get back here and get back here now."

"Yes sir I'm on my way," said Detective Santiago as he hung up. "I'll meet you guys back at Arcadia," radioed the Detective as he drove around them. It seemed luck was on Arman and Kasper's side.

Ten minutes later on the Ventura Freeway they waited until the deputies made their last radio check. The time was right to overtake the car. Both Arman and Kasper put on ski masks as Arman's driver sped up going around the Sheriff's Department patrol car.

"Hey look at that fool," said one of the deputies. "What's that idiot trying to do? Does he want to cause and accident? ... Oh crap look out," yelled the officer as the car in front of them went sideways in the road blocking their path.

"Look out," yelled Morgan from the back as they saw a man get out of the vehicle with a shotgun in hand. The man pointed and fired at the car putting a hole through the hood. Water and steam shot out mixed with oil. The radiator and engine block were dead as the patrol car came to stand still but the assailants weren't done.

"Get down," yelled Morgan again as he saw the man raise his shotgun again. The deputy who was driving panicked but got caught up in the seat belt as he tried to get out. Morgan dove on top of Jack to keep him out of harm's way as glass and human matter flew through the inside of the car as the man shot through the windshield. The other deputy managed to get out the door but by then Arman had circled around and took him out before he could get his pistol clear of the holster. In less than a minute they had stopped the patrol car and neutralized resistance.

Arman took out a syringe from the inside of his jacket popping the cap off the needle with his teeth spitting it out on the ground. He opened the back of the patrol car reached in and grabbed Morgan by the shirt collar pulling it down he injected him. Morgan was still stunned from the shotgun blast and too confused to resist.

"Agent Cobra, you're coming with us," said Arman as he jabbed the needle into Morgan's neck injecting him with a powerful sedative. That was the last thing Morgan remembered. Then he was dragged out into the middle of the road. Kasper waved to the driver who spun the car around popping the back. They both picked Morgan up tossing him inside. "Hey what do you want me to do with the other one," asked Arman.

"Shoot him in the face," said Kasper. Arman walked back and was about to raise his pistol when they heard sirens coming their way fast. "Leave him and come along we've got the Cobra that's who we came for. Hurry up let's go."

Jack wanted to sit up but he thought he had a couple busted ribs. Morgan broke them when he dove on top of him to keep him down. He meant well thought Jack as he tried to take a deep breath but a stabbing pain stopped him. He could feel himself losing consciousness as the men drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were crazy at Echo Park after the police left. Chuck took his phone then walked into the apartment to make a private call while Sarah called Beckman back after Chuck gave her a quick rundown. Casey tried to calm down Alex and Kat assuring them everything was going to be fine and that they'd have things under control soon. Emma took the girls into her apartment to try and shield them from this ugliness but the damage had already been done.

"Is Dad going to jail," asked Molly as she sat in the middle of the floor toying with her sheep. "If we'd been better today maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Sam bad, Molly bad," said Sam as she threw Jack's rabbit across the room. "Bunny bad," said Sam not wanting to have anything to do with it.

"I'm sorry this is my fault," said Emma as she hugged them both. "I've let him do this again. When will I ever learn?" She kissed them both and hugged them even harder.

"Dad! Oh my God! There's over a quarter of a million dollars in our savings," said Alex as she showed Casey the balance from their on-line bank account.

"I don't care if Jack is Sarah's father I swear this is the time I'm going to kill him," said Casey as he looked at Alex's phone.

"Not if I don't kill him first," said Sarah as she came in after talking with the General. "I talked with Beckman and in her words they got themselves into this mess, they can get themselves out. I know a few good lawyers to call but it'll have to wait until the morning. I used them before when my father had his difficulties. Alex I'm so sorry. I really am. I've got to go and check on the girls to see what's going on in their heads. It can't be good."

"I'm sorry," said Alex. "You're right Morgan's an adult the girls are just kids. Something like this could haunt them for the rest of their lives."

"Yes it can and it does," said Sarah. She was speaking from experience now and everyone knew it. Walking back over across the courtyard Sarah heard Chuck speaking on the phone and he sounded upset. But he was speaking in modern Hebrew. She was still standing there when he walked out.

"Did you hear?" he asked but she shook her head no.

"I just heard you speaking Hebrew but to whom? I don't understand what's going on?"

"I didn't get very far I'm afraid," said Chuck. "How did it go with the General? I bet much the same?"

"Yes, she's washing her hands. She's got enough on her plate with the missing chip. I was going over to Emma's to check on the girls."

"I need to come with you. I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrogate Molly to find out what happened today. She's the only one I can ask. If there was some way to tie Arman to the horse track then to Harvey… well Beckman would have no option but to change her mind."

"And if there's no link? Remember how she reacted when we faked your flash to get help looking for our wedding planner. I could tell her about me seeing Jack talking to Arman in the airport but that would give Jack a one way ticket to Gitmo and no closer to getting Morgan out of jail."

"I was hoping the Institute would help but they're stonewalling me that was who I was talking to. Remember what Eric's men found back at the fire - the pieces of the micro charge. Well it or I should say similar devices have been used by the Institute. I called them to see if I could find a link but they refused to talk to me."

They walked into Emma's to find her huddled on the floor with the two girls. Chuck looked at Sarah and felt bad about what he had to do but there really weren't any other options.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you Molly what happened today when you were at the track. Can you tell me about the man you met there?"

"Okay, he was the same man we met on the plane. Remember he said something to Dad when he passed by before the plane landed."

"Yes," said Emma. "That was the man who was supposed to have the… Well we know that was a lie but yes Jack met him in the First Class Lounge."

"We need to review the security footage from the airport," said Sarah. Chuck nodded his head then let Molly continue to speak.

"He was like that man on TV who talked to animals, an animal doctor. He showed us his bag and all the things he had in it to treat sick horses.

"Sam bad," said Sam as she looked down at her feet looking sad. Sarah picked her up and hugged her.

"No, Sam isn't bad. Sam is a good little girl and mommy's love" said Sarah as she kissed her and hugged her even tighter as she felt herself welling up.

"No that's not what she meant," said Molly. "The man opened his bag and Sam grabbed a plastic box. Inside the box was… I don't know it looked kind of square and shiny like gold almost like a big square button. He said it was dedicate…"

"I think he might have said delicate," corrected Chuck but already he had an idea what it was. "How did he react when Sam picked it up?"

"He took it away from her almost immediately putting it in his pocket then he gave Dad a magazine. Dad gave Morgan the magazine then Dad gave the magazine back and we left."

"Wait what magazine? You didn't say anything about him giving Jack a magazine," said Chuck as Molly's story was becoming a little confused but he knew a child's memory didn't have to be linear.

"Yes before the man gave Jack a magazine with money inside and Uncle Morgan took it then brought back the magazine with pieces of paper inside. Later they gave these pieces of paper to an old man who told Uncle Morgan he was lucky and everyone was happy then we went to the zoo."

"Bunnies," said Sam as she pointed to the stuffed animal she had thrown away before. Sarah took Sam over and picked it up. When she did she showed Emma the hole in the bottom.

"Yes Uncle Morgan took us to see the animals while Jack went to buy us these. Sam's came with a hole in it."

"Am I missing something," said Chuck as he looked back and forth at Emma and Sarah. Sarah put Sam down handing her to Emma then pulled Chuck off.

"Half of my stuffed animals had holes in them. It was Jack's way of getting a discount. He'd shove a thumb inside then when he paid for it they discovered the hole and for some reason it's the one he had to have so the clerk would end up giving him a deep discount. Chuck, Jack hasn't changed."

"I'm afraid you're right. I need to call Margo. I need to send her a photo of this Vet and see if she knows him or can find something out about him. I should've done that first but I wasn't thinking."

"Yes you were, you were just trying to think the best," said Sarah as she kissed him. "And I love you for it but Jack is Jack."

"Guys," said Alex as she stuck her head in the door. "The General is on the monitor in Dad's and she wants to talk to everyone now."

"Good I want to talk to her too. Emma we'll be back I'm sorry about your goulash, but can you feed the kids and get them to sleep," said Chuck as he took Sarah by the hand and led her across the courtyard back to John's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Near L.A. port during the darkest part of the night a black SUV drove down a side street. In the distance there was the sound of a ship's whistle - two long blasts underway. There was also the noise of heavy machinery as containers were being loaded on ships preparing to leave port. The vehicle stopped at a gate and the driver handed the guard a clipboard. He looked it over and everything seemed good so he opened the gate and let them through.

"Where to now?" asked the driver as Arman gave him directions driving through the maze of containers. Arman and Kasper were familiar with the port. They had used it many times to bring merchandise in and out. Finally after twisting and turning they were there.

"Just drive on in, we're going to have to switch vehicle anyway," said Arman as the driver drove inside the container.

"Shall we go talk with our guest," said Kasper as he got ready another syringe. "This should bring him around so we can have a nice chat."

"Be careful with that stuff we don't want you to kill him. Well, at least not yet. So go easy with it we just need to bring him around," said Arman as they got out of the Escalade and walked to the back

"I know what I'm doing just get the cuffs on him first," said Kasper as he used his remote to pop open the back. Arman put the cuffs on Morgan while he was unconscious then Kasper gave him the second injection in his neck. Morgan began to moan as he started to come round.

"Agent Cobra, yes Agent Grimes we know who you are," said Arman. "I'm going to keep this simple tell us where the chip is. I won't lie to you. It wouldn't be professional we're going to kill you after you tell us but there are different ways you can go."

"Everyone has a way they prefer," said Kasper. "Ask him how he wants to go and we'll make it painless."

"You see we're trying to make this easy for you," said Arman. "So just tell us what we want then we can move on to phase two."

"I do have a favorite way to die," said Morgan as he tried to see what was going on around him. "Where's Jack? What did you do with Jack?"

"We only took you. You're the mastermind behind this operation and don't tell me you don't know where the chip is because that won't fly."

"You asked me how I wanted to die," said Morgan. "And you promise that will be the way I'll go. I've got your word on that?"

"You have our word. Now tell us where the chip is our patience has a limit."

"I don't know anything about a chip and as for how I want to go, old age in my bed, thank you very much," said Morgan as he began to laugh. Arman got mad and punched Morgan knocking him down in the back of the SUV.

"We'll see if you're still laughing tomorrow. Once the sun comes up on this container temperatures will get hot fast inside and without water we'll see if you're in the mood for jokes then. Come on and close it up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah went over to Casey's to find the General was already on the monitor when they got there. There was an uncomfortable air in the room when they walked in. Chuck wanted to say something but Sarah shook her head. She was all too familiar with the fallout that happened after her father's schemes went south.

"Good you're all here now," said the General as she started to speak but Chuck interrupted.

"General, Jack might be a lot of things but he's not a murderer, nor is Morgan. There might have been money involved but…" This time the General cut him off.

"I'm sorry I have some bad news. The patrol car that was taking Agent Grimes and Mr. Burton to Arcadia was attacked on Ventura Freeway. The two deputies were killed and Agent Grimes is missing. From the dashboard camera it seems two assailants took him. Sarah, your father is at Westside Memorial undergoing surgery for internal bleeding and two broken ribs. The County Sheriffs have got guards posted on his room."

"General, we need to get our own men down there," said Chuck. "You don't understand what's going on."

"Chuck, Jack Burton has obviously angered some very bad men and Agent Grimes has somehow gotten himself in the middle of it with the wager."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack came to slowly lying in a hospital bed with his arm hand cuffed to the bed. He looked around the room as things started coming into focus slowly. He'd hoped that everything that had happened had just been a bad dream and that he'd wake up in Montenegro but unfortunately everything that he remembered happened, had. Now what was he going to do. The door opened up and a man in a white coat walked in.

"Doc, when can I get out of here? I appreciate the hospitality but I can't stay," said Jack as the man drew near him and he recognized him. "Oh it's you. Did you come to make sure I'd keep my mouth shut? You know you don't have to worry about that but if you're here to finish me off go ahead. I don't really care anymore. Everyone is going to think I went back to my old habits so you might as well get it over."

"Not everyone. Chuck called the Institute and raised hell. I might have gotten a little careless and he found one of my toys."

"You said you didn't want him or my daughter involved. You were the one who insisted or should I say threatened to make sure they were in the dark so now leave them alone or else."

"Or else what Jack? You're the one they'll try for treason. You're the one that will go to prison for life. The best you can do now is to tell me where the chip is and I'll make sure you get off this charge of murder."

"Go to hell. That's my last bargaining chip sorry for the pun but I don't trust you. You'll take it then leave me to rot. Am I right? You'll be on the next diplomatic flight out of here and I'll be the sap waiting for the needle on death row. Well that's not how this is going to play out. If you want it I get out first that's my deal take it or leave it."

"You're a hard man to deal with Jack. But the Iranians have your friend and if you want him to walk away you need to play ball."

"Play ball… Play ball I'll teach you about balls. You haven't got a clue where they've taken Morgan. If you did you would've waved him in front of me first thing."

"We know where he is but we chose not to act," said the man but Jack cut him off trying to get out front but it wasn't working.

"First of all let's take the plural out of it. There is no 'we' I bet your people have no idea what you're up to do they? No, I don't think so. They'd have a hard time going along with what you're doing and the risk of having this blow up in their faces," said Jack. That was it he saw the twitch in the man's face. He showed his poker tell.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're dealing with me and I'm the one you ought to be afraid of."

"Afraid friend no, I'm not afraid of you. You're just a sorry excuse for a human being kind of like me and we animals know each other. That's it. Yes I can see it in your face. You mentioned Chuck's phone call he stirred up things for you and now people are asking what's going on and they're starting to look at you except you don't want to be looked at."

"I can't stay but I'll prove to you I know where your friend is being held. I don't know why but I feel sorry for you today so I'll get the murder charges dropped but then you've got to hand the chip over to me. Remember what I have and you know that I've got it," said the man as he disappeared out the door.

The series of promises and threats or carrots and clubs told Jack one thing the man was running scared and desperate which made him dangerous.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Chuck tried to explain to the General that there was more going on than just the fixing of a horse race. Jack had either inadvertently or intentionally managed to get himself caught up in a matter that they need to look into more closely. Morgan's capture was just the latest incident in this case of international intrigue and espionage. No matter what her opinion was, in this case Morgan was a member of their team and had to be found. The truth was the L.A. County Sheriff's Department didn't have the resources they had but if all that failed he had one last ace up his sleeve he could play. He just hoped she wouldn't call his hand.

"General, I understand what you're saying but no… well I mean yes there was a wager but that's not it. The veterinarian's killing has to do with our missing Smart Chip. I have a witness that saw him with it before the race in the paddock. I think Jack may know something about it for this reason he could be a target too."

"Then why didn't they take him when they took Agent Grimes? Chuck, you sure you aren't making this up like your fake flash? Don't think I've forgotten about that."

"No General I don't and I've learnt my lesson. I'm not saying I flashed because I didn't. What I'm saying is there is more going on than what we know. I need time to investigate and if Jack gets sent to county or Arcadia it could be too late."

"I guess it can't hurt to go cautiously on this. A little prudence wouldn't hurt and you swear by this witness?" Chuck nodded his head. The General still wasn't a hundred percent convinced.

"General, my witness is incapable of lying and what I'm telling you is true. I can't say anymore other than if you don't give me the go ahead I'll take this on under Carmichael Industries. I know you might think I'm doing this because Jack is family and I won't lie that is an element but everything I've said is the truth."

"Okay, I'll give you your window of opportunity. I'll have all the video from the racetrack seized and have my people comb through it. If there is anything there we'll find it. I don't have to tell you that this still doesn't clear Jack and if we find anything that links Jack to the homicide I'll be duty bound to turn it over to the local authorities. Chuck, Jack could easily have been this person's accomplice and things went sideways. While we're looking through video footage I want you to interrogate Jack."

"General, do I have to remind you that Jack is Chuck's father-in-law. I think given the circumstances I ought to be given the first whack at Jack," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles.

"Nobody is whacking anybody except over my dead body," said Sarah as she got in Casey's face. "Am I clear on that?"

"Hold on," said Chuck as he got in the middle. "General, if it's alright with you I'd like to take Alex with me when I talk with Jack."

"I think given the circumstances that's an excellent idea. Agent McHugh you'll go with Agent Carmichael… and Chuck I expect results. Chuck, I don't have to tell you that if we don't find anything this will get turned back over to the local authorities. Beckman out.

"Roger that," said Chuck as Casey stood there looking at him tapping his foot like he wanted to say something then John started.

"Roger out? A witness Chuck, talking about a rabbit out of the hat? Who's this witness? The only people you could've talked to are next door. Oh Chuck, no" said Casey as he realized who the witness was. "Your witness can't even tie her own shoe. You can't be serious."

"Molly, can I taught her yesterday while I was still on bed rest. Listen humor me on this, I know what I'm doing, trust me. I need to talk to Margo I have no idea what time it is back there but I absolutely need to speak to her before going to the hospital."

"Trust me? I know what I'm doing? Wait a minute there's more you two aren't telling us. Spill the beans or I'm going to call Beckman back and tell her who your witness is."

"You wouldn't because you know what would happen next. Chuck shouldn't have brought her into this anyway but things are so screwed up right now… Oh it doesn't matter the only thing that matters is we find Morgan and quickly," said Sarah. Chuck put his arm around her and hugged her.

"On that I can agree," said Alex. "I'll do whatever it takes to bring him back and I mean whatever. My Dad isn't the only one with an itchy trigger finger." It was then Chuck dropped the bombshell.

"I know who's got Morgan or at least I think I do. His name is Arman Mokri and he works for the VAJA. When the General examines the video from the racetrack she's bound to see him."

"The Iranian secret service, my God Morgan doesn't have a chance. Crap I trained some of them when the Shah was still in power they're ruthless but how do you know all this? When did you flash Chuck if you were on bed rest?"

"It wasn't Chuck it was me," said Sarah. At this point there was no need keeping anything back. "I saw Jack talking to him in the airport when he arrived. I asked Jack what he was doing and he told me he was giving Arman back his wallet he found."

"And you believed that? I don't believe you."

"It doesn't matter what you or she believes," said Chuck sidestepping Casey ire and trying to keep them focused. "We're dealing in the present. Listen we need to take a closer look at that Oriental Emporium where we found Harvey's body today. They specialized in import and exports of things like Persian rugs and other things from the Middle East."

"I get it and like exporting secrets and government property. The perfect cover for our friends to operate out of to stay under the radar. I've got some friends I can ask to look around for me."

"See if they can also do a credit check and see if we can find a money trail. I think if we look hard enough we'll find Professor Nash received a sizable contribution from them."

"Listen, be extra careful when you're out and about. Sarah, please go with Casey when I'm out with Alex. None of us should be operating by ourselves. There's a mysterious third player in this and I'm not sure what his agenda is. He's the person who called to tip us about the chip being stolen and he's the one who destroyed what was left of Emporium after making sure we were all out."

"It sounds like he's on our side," said Alex. "How do you know it's a he?"

"I can almost tell you his nationality but I called people who denied he worked for them. However, their denial was almost a confession as adamant as they were that he didn't work for them. I'll know more when I talk with Margo.

"You're going to call Margo," asked Emma as she walked in. "Margo was back here for the Christmas holidays with Razhib and her family then she had to stay a little longer. Her father wasn't well. She came back the day we left."

"You wouldn't have noticed a guy hanging around Jack would you back in Kotor. Maybe he spent time in the casino. The guy was average looking a little shorter than me dark hair and dark completion."

"Sammy, yeah Sammy Wise, Jack used to call him a wise guy but he never came to the casino they always met out in town. Now that you mention it I thought that was odd but I never asked him why, maybe I should've. I only met Sammy a couple of times by accident but you know how sometimes you get a feeling you don't like someone but you don't know why. That was the way I felt about him. I don't know I just didn't like the way he looked at Molly. I know what that sounds like and I was happy he never came to the casino."

"Thanks Emma you saved me a phone call. Alex you're my wheels let's go while you're driving I'll try and get a photo of this Sam or Samuel Wise if that's his real name. Guys when I get it we can start circulating it and run it by facial recognition but in the meantime let's not forget Arman. We can run his too and sift through all the stuff from the fire. Maybe we find something there. You two can handle that while Alex and I are at the hospital."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Chuck and Alex drove to the hospital, the stonewall the institute had thrown up in haste at Chuck's phone call began to crumble. Echelon picked up an unusually high amount of chatter running around the various departments of the institute until finally the Director saw no other recourse but to bring the Prime minister into the loop. He was just sitting down for his afternoon tea, a break from his busy schedule. It was the only time of day when he could truly relax and unwind when there came a knock on his door.

"The Director is here to see you; he says it's important," said the Prime Minister's secretary knowing full well how the man was going to react.

"Can't it wait an hour? Tell him to come back…" But the Director barged in past the Prime Minister's secretary.

"I'm afraid it can't wait," said the Director. "Close the doors and make sure no one comes in. I've left two of my men with you to make sure that happens."

"Explain to me again why I don't fire you," said the Prime Minister as he pointed to the chair across from him.

"Because I'm such an excellent dancer I believe. We have a situation," said the Director as he handed the Prime Minister a folder then poured themselves both a cup of tea.

"Help yourself to a biscuit too while you're at it. If you wanted to join me for tea all you had to do was call."

"Read the report before you become a yutz," said the Director. He was the only person the Prime Minister would take this kind of talk from.

"I thought you retired this guy? I thought I ordered you to retire him? Who is this Chuck guy to make threats like this?" said the Prime Minister reading through the first page.

"I really need to write my reports to you in crayon," said the Director as he sipped his tea. The Prime Minister growled over the top of the report. "Look at the third paragraph on the second page and remember what I told you not to be."

"Oh crap, we don't need another Jonathan Pollard, not with this administration. What do you recommend we do? And stop eating all my biscuits."

"You've been like this since school never wanting to share. Well, I think we're going to have to on this one, share I mean. I'd recommend our ambassador make a courtesy call on General Beckman and explain our outrage at being brought into this obvious internal matter while I make a trip to L.A. to have a talk with this Agent Carmichael and bring our man home."

"Let's make this clear Saul, or whatever name he's using. He comes home one way or another and I don't care how."

"If the American's kill him we can't stand by. He might be off the reservation but he's still or was a part of the institute and we have our standing policy."

"I don't want to know about it and it can't come back to this office."

"Some things never change."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General was sitting at a table in a blues bar with Roan. They were finishing up an enjoyable evening that started out with a very good dinner with candle lights followed by some dancing and now they were enjoying a nightcap seeing where the evening would take them. Suddenly she got a call in her ear that she was requested to come to the back room

"Jesus, can't I ever get away," said the General as she got up. "Roan you're coming with me this night's not over yet and you never say no to a General."

"Lead the way. I like the sound of that," said Roan as he threw money on the table and followed her.

"Evening Ambassador," said the General. She omitted 'good' intentionally. "What do I owe this honor that couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"You need to call your hounds off. This attacking our government over a purely internal matter has got to stop. What is this some sort of publicity stunt? My government is appalled and this has to end right now."

"Hold on and let's back up. Your government is appalled about what? And what exactly does it want stopped? I don't understand what's going on?"

"I'm appalled at the price of gin the last time I flew through you country and don't get me started on the price of olives," said Roan as he sipped on his Martini. He brought his drink with him.

"Roan, you're not helping. Wait a minute does this have to do with the Iranian spies we're looking for in L.A.? Yes, this sounds like Chuck. What are you accusing Chuck of?"

"Yes that's him. I was told your agent is trying to pull us into this witch hunt and my government wants you to know this triangle has to stop."

"Or does it have to," said Roan. "It could be so much fun." Everyone looked at him. "That's what I've been told," he said as he ate the olives out of his Martini.

The General took out a phone and called Chuck putting him on speaker. They had to wait because he didn't pick up right away.

"General, I'm sorry but I was getting ready to interrogate Jack when you called and I was having some difficulties with the Sheriff's deputies but I've taken care of that…."

"Listen Chuck I've got an angry Ambassador telling me we're threating to involve his country in some way in a matter that's strictly internal. If it's true why haven't I been briefed?"

"First of all I called the Institute for information and was told they had nothing and knew nothing. If that snowballed after my call it can only mean I was correct in my assumption. You can thank the Ambassador for that."

"He's standing right in front of me and he heard you but he doesn't look too happy. Is there anything else?"

"Ask him if the name Saul Wise means anything to him and before he lies tell him I hacked into the Institute and I have his full file."

"This is an outrage I'm going to report this to my government. I never have been…." He started to rant but Chuck cut him off.

"You can save the righteous indignation for someone who cares. I know Wise was retired for reasons which are not listed in his record. I can only guess it has to do with his way of conducting business. I also know when we check out our anonymous phone caller telling us a chip was missing it will be clear that it came from the institute. I believe your man is here trying to obtain the chip either for you or to sell it to increase his retirement portfolio. General, do I have permission to arrest him as a nonregistered spy operating in the U.S."

"That's what we do and make sure there's a lot of media coverage," said the General. The Ambassador quickly saw this wasn't going the way he and the Prime Minister thought it would.

"Wait what would you want in exchange for him to be put on a plane and sent home. We have no desire to create another incident between our countries."

"I, We need all the files you have on Arman Mokri and his operations in the U.S. especially safe houses and places he uses for storage. I need that information pronto because the clock is ticking and your guy won't be difficult for me to find. General, if there's nothing else I need to proceed here. Ambassador shalom," said Chuck as he hung up. Chuck turned to Alex. "Alex do you trust me? I mean really trust me?"

"Yes of course I do. Chuck what do you want me to do? Is it illegal? I told you I'd do anything to get Morgan back."

"I know but this isn't about Morgan I need ten minutes alone with Jack. Set your watch and stand here. In ten minutes you can come in without knocking."

"Ten minutes and not a second more, my father would never go for this."

"But he's not here and it's just you and me. I know you'll do what's right and so would he," said Chuck as he went inside the room closing the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan waited until the doors were closed and he heard his captures laughing as they walked away. Now was the time to react while the sedative still had him numbed up. It was time for the Cobra to go into action. He knew this was going to hurt but he had no choice. His thumb made a soft pop as he broke the bone to slip the cuff off.

"Sweet Jesus," said Morgan as he tried to stifle the desire to scream from the pain. "You're Cobra this is nothing," he said to himself but it still hurt. Now his hands were free but be couldn't see anything. He felt his way around the SUV then opened the passenger's side and the dome light came on.

"And let there be light," he said as he search inside the vehicle. The only thing he found was a flashlight, a roll of tape and his cellphone they took off him but inside the container he quickly discovered there was no coverage.

"Okay Morgan, what would Chuck do? He'd flash then do his superhuman thing with the car and get it started then drive out of here. But I don't have the key," said Morgan as he looked at the ignition. "All these years of MacGyver, Cobra and you can't come up with anything. I should get the tire tool at least I'd have an equalizer… The tire tool… MacGyver you've done it again." He had an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey went to Castle and began sifting through the material they had sent over from the fire. Casey took a box and went back in the armory to sort his box alone. Sarah took one then dumped it on the conference table but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack made of needles as Morgan used to say. This was quickly turning out to be a fool's errand which is probably what Chuck had intended to get the two of them to work together on a project that would go nowhere.

"John, I don't have anything. What about you?" said Sarah being the first to offer an olive branch. "I don't think we're going to get anywhere looking at this stuff."

"All I've got are bits of burnt paper with chicken scratch written across it," said Casey. "I can't make head or tails out of it."

"It's called Farsi and it's Persian. Let me see," said Sarah as she got close to him and flashed. "No these are just pieces of orders for rugs and there's some mention of caviar."

"No surprising Iran was the largest producer and exporter of caviar. Some 300 tons it exported in 2009," said Casey as he caught Sarah's look. "What? It was a Jeopardy daily double I watched it upstairs the other day."

"John I need to apologize for getting in your face over Jack. You had every right to get mad at him. It seems I've spent my whole life defending him and… well, I guess you won the bet."

"It's not like I'm happy I won it and who knows maybe Jack will give Chuck a good excuse for all this... I haven't won the bet yet." Sarah was grateful she understood this was Casey's way of apologizing.

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up but I have no illusions about who my father is. I'm just sorry Sam and Molly were in the middle and also Morgan. Have you changed you mind about him? I liked the way you stuck up for him with the law."

"He's still a part of this team and I'd do the same for you or anyone else who's a member. When you're on a team you protect your teammates. Semper fi, the Marine Corps taught me that. I'm kind of used to having him around but I'll deny I ever said it if you repeat it."

"Could be permanent now that they've got all that money. Looks like there might be a wedding soon and who knows what could happen after that."

"My worst nightmare is what could happen," said Casey as Sarah looked at him. "I go over to see my grandson, because naturally it will be a boy."

"What else could it be," said Sarah. Casey gave her a look. "Okay, continue I'm shutting up."

"Thank you. Boy have you been around Chuck too long. Anyway, I go over to see him and he's in a bassinet asleep so I pull down the sheet and there he is looking like Morgan complete with beard and moustache. My God what a nightmare, I get cold chills just thinking about it."

"John, the beard and moustache you don't have to worry about. It doesn't happen that way, but the hair maybe but definitely no facial hair."

"You can't say that with certainty, already Morgan's a freak of nature." Suddenly Sarah's phone rang it was Alex. She put her on speaker so they could continue sifting

"Hey Alex any news from Chuck? Casey and I are still looking through…" But Chuck cut her off.

"Listen, don't ask questions acquire and triangulate the source of the call on my phone right now. It's Morgan's phone, he's calling me. I don't know how, just do it now. He's found a way to let us know where he is. The Cobra strikes again."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Morgan had an idea maybe he didn't flash like Chuck or Sarah but he had an idea. MacGyver would be proud of him as he worked. This had to work because he had nothing else left up his sleeve and his sore jaw told him these guys weren't playing around. First things first he pulled out the jack from the trunk. He laughed to himself as he thought this was the first time a jack was really going to help him without getting him in trouble… at least he hoped.

"Crap," he said as he cut himself on a sharp edge. Then as he worked, he tried to remember the last time he had a tetanus booster but blood poisoning was the least of his problems now.

"Tetanus shot yes probably when we were in high school," Morgan said as he realized he was talking to himself. "Well they say you only have to worry if you answer. Crap what am I doing now? Just get you job done Troll," said Morgan imitating Casey that helped.

He was able to wedge the jack in the door and began turning. Metal began to creak and it was getting harder to turn by hand so he kicked it with his foot. That was when he heard the door buckle not much but enough to provide an opening. He took his phone dialed Chuck then slipped it through. Then a sudden thought hit him what if Chuck didn't have his phone on? What then?

"Well Morgan after winning at the racetrack maybe today is your lucky day. Best not go there but burr… it's cold," he said as the temperature inside the container dropped. L.A. during the day was nice and toasty but at night at the port in a metal box it was getting a little nippy. Morgan's hand began to ache he forgot he broke his thumb but now it was reminding him so he did the only thing he could do. He climbed in the back of the SUV and tried to sleep dreaming about his wedding and before long…

"Hey waked up little buddy you're not allow to sleep on your wedding day," said Chuck. "What's this, you're not supposed to doze off."

"What? Wow I was having the worst nightmare ever. I was in a container with bad guys who wanted to kill me because I was the Cobra…"

"Yeah it sounds strange but we need to hurry up the horses are about to run. They're in the chute so we need to get to the home stretch before they do."

"What are you saying Chuck, do you feel all right? Never mind let's go," said Morgan as he got up and followed Chuck out. They walked out of what looked like a tent onto a green lawn.

"I thought our wedding was supposed to be in the same Church where you and Sarah got married? When did we change venues?"

"Don't you remember? You changed it when you won all that money so you decided to commemorate it with having your wedding here at Santa Anita. Her comes Alex now," said Chuck.

"And she coming around the eight pole into the final stretch. Will Alex McHugh marry Morgan Grimes it's a photo finish. I now pronounce you man and horse you may lift the oat bag," said the minister who turned out to be Dr. Schultz.

"You're not dead," said Morgan as he pointed at the man. "The police told me you were murdered. How can you be here?"

"The only one that's going to get murdered is you if you don't kiss the bride," said Dr. Schultz as Casey stood beside him grunting and cracking his knuckles.

"Right, kissing the bride," said Morgan as he turned to raise Alex's veil to find Raging Fury who whinnied as he raised it. "Oh double crap," said Morgan as he jumped up. It had all been a dream and one he hoped he'd forget. He flopped back down on the car seat and the only thing he could think of was what's taking Chuck so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex stood outside Jack's door feeling silly. How could she let Chuck talk her into waiting outside? She felt the eyes of the doctors and nurses as they walked by looking at her, judging her. It was almost as if they were calling her stupid as they went by. The agents Beckman sent looked at her much the same way. One of them even tried to hit up on her asking what she was doing later but she politely told him that she was busy but busy doing what she didn't know.

"Crap Alex," she said to herself this was the longest ten minutes in history. She waited until she couldn't wait anymore and even if ten minutes hadn't passed she was going in.

"Chuck, forget that name. You can't repeat it. You've got to let me take the fall on this," she heard Jack say as she walked in. Jack stopped talking and Chuck checked his watch as she came in.

"Have ten minutes passed," asked Chuck when both of them knew it hadn't. "Alex is supposed to be here as I interrogate you. I need the chip you stole from the Vet. You are aware that's what got him killed."

"I don't know where it is but yes I know that's what got him killed. I went down to collect his betting stubs when I saw him with one of those guys from the airport. Not Arman but the other guy I don't know his name. I heard him ask Franz for the chip but when he looked for it in his pocket it was gone. He told this guy I think he called him Kasper that he must've lost it in the paddock or something like that."

"Yeah, I'm sure like Arman's wallet fell in your pocket. I'm sure it did. Jack, this lying isn't helping you. Okay go ahead, we can come back to this later."

"Kasper was angry and he pulled a gun. Franz was trying to explain but Kasper wasn't having it. He didn't even hesitate he raised and fired at him point blank range. He fell backwards then Kasper left. Not wanting anything to go to waste I went over and collected Franz's betting stubs some even got stained with blood but I took them and you know the rest."

"Jack, I know Sam pulled the chip from his medical bag before the race. Molly told me that she grabbed it from his bag."

"Did she? I thought it was some sort of medical apparatus. He took it from her and pocketed it in his left front pocket."

"The same pocket you put the program with the betting stubs in when Morgan came back after placing the bet. After that the chip mysteriously disappeared strange isn't it?"

"I can see where you'd have your doubts but you don't have anything and this isn't helping you find Morgan. They called him Cobra. Yeah they called him Agent Cobra whatever that is."

"That means they think Morgan has the chip," said Chuck as he read desperation in Alex's eyes. She knew what that meant; Grimes was in trouble. Both Alex and Chuck knew the moment he convinced them he didn't know where the chip was he'd be dead. "Jack if anything happens to Morgan it will be on your head."

"Chuck, I take full responsibility for my actions but that's all I can say and you know why. Please you have to let me take this and you know why."

"Chuck, what's he talking about?" But before Chuck could answer his phone rang. He looked down at caller ID it was Morgan.

"Morgan, where are you? Are you free? Can you talk?" asked Chuck but there was not voice on the other side just noises like it was at someplace with a lot of vehicular traffic.

"Let me talk to him," said Alex as she held out her hand for the phone. "Please Chuck I need to talk to him."

"There's no one on the line it's just open. Give me yours," said Chuck. Alex gave him hers as he gave her his own. Chuck called Castle and got the ball rolling to triangulate the origin of the call as he was calling Castle he had Alex put the call on speaker so they could hear the background noise. Chuck flashed.

"That sound, do you hear that?" asked Chuck as Alex nodded her head. "I know what that is. It's a ship leaving port, one long blast from the ship whistle means they're underway. Morgan's at the port."

"What are we waiting for?" said Alex as she and Chuck ran out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fiasco of the day had tired the girls out and shortly after everyone left Emma got them feed and changed. She tucked them in for the night and halfway through their bedtime story they were out. Emma walked out to the kitchen to put away her goulash. It seemed a wasted effort now but from the kitchen she saw Kat walking around the courtyard.

"Hey I've still got my goulash out if you want to grab a bit to eat," said Emma as she called Kat over from the doorway. "If you don't want to I understand."

"No, I could use the company," said Kat. "It's kind of hard being the one always getting left behind. I don't know if I can do your goulash justice though, my stomach is in a knot."

"Then why don't we just have a little wine instead. Chuck put a bottle of his Chardonnay in the fridge."

"Sounds good," said Kat as she came inside. Emma took her into the kitchen and invited Kat to sit down then she took out the bottle and opened it pouring two glasses.

"Thanks" said Kat as she took the glass and sipped. "I wish someone would call and tell us what's going on. This waiting is a killer."

"I'm sure they're doing everything they can to find Morgan. Morgan is Chuck's best friend he'll do everything he can to find Morgan. I want to apologize for Jack."

"Why? Jack is an adult; he can do his own apologizing. This isn't your fault Emma, I don't want you to think or I hope you don't think I blame you in anyway."

"Talking about adults, I should know better you would think. No, once this is over Jack can go back to Montenegro but we're going to stay here. I've still got my house we can move in there."

"You know Chuck and Sarah aren't going to let you move back there. They'll want you and Molly right here. We all do so don't think you have to go into exile because of Jack. As far as sending Jack away, well the heart wants what the heart wants."

"What do you mean? I'm a fool for always believing he's changed. I almost ruined my daughter doing that and if it wasn't for Chuck that's what would've happened. Now he's doing the same to Molly and I can't let that happen. I won't." Emma's phone began to ring she answered.

"Yes this is Emma I guess you could call me Burton. … What? When? Of course I'll be right there but have you contacted everyone else. … I see I'll be right there," said Emma. She turned pale and leaned against the counter as she held herself up letting the phone drop to the floor. Kat ran over picked it up and helped her to sit down at the table.

"What is it? What's going on? You look… well like I did when they told me Alex's father was dead. Is it Jack?" At first Emma couldn't speak she just nodded her head and tried to clear her voice as tears came down.

"That was… that was the hospital," said Emma as she gathered her strength to finish. "They called to say Jack had a sudden taken a turn for the worse and he had slipped into a coma. They're not sure he'll wake up. They said they tried to get in touch with the others but they were out and couldn't be reached. What do I do Molly and Sam are asleep? I can't go."

"Yes you can. I'll stay with them you take a taxi."

A dark figure waiting across the street as a yellow cab pulled up outside of Echo Park picking Emma up then sped away. This wasn't what he had planned. He had hoped she'd take the kids with her and if she hadn't that meant there had to be another adult at home. But he couldn't worry about that now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Alex knew this was a desperate enterprise if they couldn't triangulate Morgan's position. The Port of Los Angeles occupies 7,500 acres of land and water along 43 miles of waterfront. The port is located in San Pedro Bay in the San Pedro approximately 20 miles south of downtown. The port is the busiest port in the United States by container volume, the 16th-busiest container port in the world, and the 9th-busiest worldwide. This was truly Morgan's needle in a haystack made of needles.

"Sarah, Casey we're almost at the South gate we need to know if we're going in the right gate," radioed Chuck.

"I can't tell you yet. We've gone airborne to move closer to the source but with all the containers it's been difficult to pin point which one. The General's sending in a Tac team."

"It won't take long for Arman to figure he's been found out and Morgan becomes collateral. I'm going to try and get us inside. Alex follow my lead," as a customs agent stopped them.

"This is a restricted area for loading and unloading. Documents please," said the man.

"I'm sorry one moment," said Chuck. "Crap I left them in the trunk. Alex can you pop it for me." Chuck got out and walked behind. The guard walked around to meet him and Chuck darted him then dropped him in the trunk taking his walkie-talkie.

"So much for following my lead," said Alex as Chuck got back in.

"I didn't have time to mess around and explaining would've taken too long. Besides Arman and his people have to have someone down here on their payroll and I couldn't take the chance."

"You're not going to hear any argument from me. Although ICE might have something to say once the guy in the trunk wakes up."

"Chuck," radioed Sarah. "Beckman's Tac team is entering the port now."

Kasper and Arman were inside a warehouse near the container when they received a call from one of their look outs.

"There's something strange going on. I've got three black Escalades entering the port through the South-east gate and they don't look like tourists."

"Arman go get our guest and let's bug out of this place just to make sure. I'll get everyone up, armed and ready to move out." Arman ran out to the container banging on the back.

"Time to rise and shine Cobra," said Arman laughing but his laughter was cut short when he discovered the cell phone lying on the ground behind the container. "Cute, Mr. Cobra, very cute," he said as he stomped it then pulled his pistol. "Play time is over," he said as he unlocked the door but when he tried to open it the doors wouldn't budge.

"I hear you knocking but you can't come in," yelled Morgan from the inside. "Is something wrong? Did the camel get your tongue?" When Morgan used the jack to create an opening to slip the phone out he also jammed the door so now nothing short of a cutting torch was going to get the doors open.

"Why you… I'll show you," said Arman angry now. He called Kasper and explained the situation and they both agreed what needed to be done.

"Stop Alex, stop," yelled Chuck as he put down the window. "That's automatic weapons fire and it's coming from that direction," said Chuck pointing. "Sarah, I've got automatic weapons fire near my location. Can you see anything?"

"Yeah, I've got our man driving a forklift. Turn right and you'll have him right in front of you. Christ, he's picking up a containing and is heading for the water."

"I know what he did. He's put holes in the container to make is sink faster. Step on it Alex we need to cut him off."

"Chuck, look out he's armed," radioed Sarah as she watched from above helpless to do anything. "Tac team leader what's your status."

"We've engaged a group of hostiles trying to leave the port. We won't be able to get to Agent Carmichael's location until we neutralize the threat here.

"What a time not to have my Barrett," said Casey as he leaned out the helicopter and opened fire but they were too far away.

Arman locked the controls of the forklift then jumped off. He hit the ground coming up firing at Chuck and Alex. Chuck ripped the mirror off the windshield and held it up so Alex could see.

"You know what to do," yelled Chuck as glass and metal flew inside on top of them. Alex floored the car catching Arman head on knocking him into the bay.

Alex spun around and tried to cut off the forklift with the container but they couldn't stop it. Both the forklift and the container went off the quay wall into the water making a huge splash. Alex barely had time to stop or they would've gone in the bay too. Chuck leaped out of the car and dove in swimming to the container but he discovered what Arman knew.

"The doors are jammed," yelled Chuck as he tried to open them but the container was filling with water rapidly.

"Chuck! Chuck is that you," yelled Morgan from inside. "Get me out Chuck; get me out this thing it's sinking."

"Morgan, what's inside with you? Hurry up tell me. Did they drive a car with you?" It made sense to Chuck that would be the reason they hadn't found it yet.

"Yes, how'd you know? Chuck water is coming in real fast. I'm scared Chuck. I'm talking middle school shower room scared."

"I know little buddy, I know get inside the car and close the doors. Get in the back seat. The container will tilt forward as it sinks and the back of the car as the container sinks will form an air pocket. You'll be able to survive there until I can get you out. Now go." Chuck looked around but he didn't see anything to flash on as he was looking and search suddenly he found himself under water the container was going down. He had to do something. He had to he wasn't going to let his best friend drown not if he could help it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was in the hospital bed flirting with the nurses and doctors when Emma pushed by the guards at the door. Demanding to be let in that it was a case of life and death. She only got in because one of the guards there remembered her from Montenegro when he was assigned to work with Margo.

"Mrs. Burton I'm not supposed to let anyone in to see your husband" said the Agent. "I don't know if you remember me but I know you."

"Yes, Chris isn't it. I remember you too. Can you tell me what's going on? I got called by the hospital telling me Jack was in a coma and most likely he wouldn't pull through. You can imagine how I felt and I grabbed the first cab I could get to run down here."

"I don't know why someone would tell you that. Joe stand down I'll take responsibility for the lady. She's a friend. Here let me show you," said Chris as he took her inside.

"Emma darling what are you doing here?" asked Jack looking surprised. "I thought for sure you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me."

"Is this one of your cons? If it is it isn't funny? I nearly broke my neck getting down here thanks to you and no I'm not your darling."

"What are you talking about? One of my cons? I've been here and the only people I've seen are doctors and nurses. Well Chuck and Alex but they had to run. They found Morgan or they found where Morgan is being held at and had to run."

"That's affirmative," said Chris. "But that's an operation in progress so none of this can be talked about."

"Son, I'm sorry Chris I know all about secrets and how to keep them," said Emma anything else might have blown the poor guy's mind. "But why did they call me from the hospital telling me you were on your last leg and I had to get down here as soon as possible."

"Oh Christ no, who's at home right now? Tell me you didn't leave the kids by themselves?" said Jack as he threw off the cuff as if were unlocked and yanked out the IV.

"Jack, what are you doing? What's going on? You're in no shape to go and Chris isn't going to let you."

"Don't you see, he wanted to get you out of the house. He thought you'd bring the kids with you so he could… well steal something. Whoever's at home you need to call them. Chris, you need to bring the other man outside the door and come with us. Please you have to trust me."

"I can't get through there's no answer."

"Give Emma your backup piece you have in your ankle holster. Don't deny you don't have one because I can tell by the way you favor the other leg."

"Jack, what have you gotten everyone into," asked Emma as she supported him out of the hospital and down to a dark SUV.

"I can't tell you. It's for you own good. You have to believe me."

"No I don't have too. Not this time."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman was up to her neck in operations. She was down in the situation room with satellite feeds sending her back images from San Pedro port. What she was watching was dramatic then suddenly she received notification from her men at Westside Memorial about a possible intruder at Echo Park. If that wasn't enough her aide walked in with a communique that the Director of the Institute would be landing momentarily at Bob Hope International in an unscheduled consular visit. She suspected there were other motives.

"Do you want me to get the Ambassador on the line for you," said the Major. "Or do you want the State to lodge the protest."

"They don't have anything to do so leave it to them… not that it will do any good. The Ambassador will be conveniently out of reach," said the General as he the aide looked at her. "Man, its Friday evening you won't be able to reach him until tomorrow. I swear the next person who brings me bad news I'll shoot them on the spot. Major transfer the feed to my plane we're taking this show to the air. Have our people meet the Director when he lands and make sure he gets an escort."

"I could dispatch an armored limo for him," said the Major wondering what kind of detail to put on him. "You think he's in danger here?"

"Maybe from me! The escort is to monitor his activities while he's here and have them report back to me. The man is sneaky even by our standards and I don't trust him. I don't care if his country is our friend. I want to know what he's up to."

In record time the General was in the air heading towards L.A. she was determined to head the Director off. His presence validated Chuck's hypothesis now her only concern was any possible blowback that might happen. The Institute had an eye for eye policy so she didn't want emotions to run high in L.A. and someone accidently take this fool agent out… even if he deserved one between the eyes.

"Major, tell the pilot there's a bottle of thirty year single malt coming his way if he can get us to L.A. in record time. What news do we have about Director and his flight?"

"The plane is down but he's still sitting in it on the tarmac. It doesn't look like he's in a hurry to disembark not that I can blame him."

"Get some of our people out onboard dressed as a service crew and have them get a visual on the man. I have a bad feeling about this. Where's my satellite feed from the port? How can I keep on top of things if I'm out of the loop? Major if you don't want to revisit Lieutenant I'd get things moving." Suddenly the video came back up as the plane went wheels up.

"The pilot said he'll see what he can do and we've got the feed up General," said the Major proud of himself, the General appeared less impressed.

"I've got two eyes and I can see. Where's the container and where's Agent Carmichael? Man speak up where's Chuck? This isn't where's Waldo and I expect an answer."

"General, I don't know how to tell you this," said the Major as he touched his earbud. "The container went into San Pedro Bay and sank taking Agent Grimes with it. Agent Carmichael, Chuck, is in the bay, and when I say in the bay I mean in the bay. He dove in after the container but it's not clear if this is still a rescue or a recovery."

"What's the status of the incident at Echo Park," asked the General. "Come on I know we've got a lot of irons in the fire but we've got to stay on top of everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor Emma thought Kat as she walked back to check on the kids. When she went in they were both sleeping soundly. She stood in the doorway and watched them. She couldn't help but remember how Alex slept as a child so peacefully and quiet even as a baby. She didn't know what it was but something always told her deep down inside that her Alex the other Alex was still alive. She sighed then started back to the kitchen. But on her way she thought she heard a noise in the living room then she saw a shadow.

"Christ, what do I do," she slipped quietly into the kitchen and grabbed her purse. She saw a figure ripping up the stuffed animals Jack had bought the girls at the zoo. She quietly made a retreat to the girls' room. She tried to call Emma but there was no signal. "Think Kat," she said to herself then she remember Sarah kept a pistol under her pillow. She remembered because Chuck told Sarah one night in front of them that she needed to move it or put a pistol lock on it. Now she hoped Sarah hadn't listened. Kat went to Chuck and Sarah's bedroom and under Sarah's pillow she found a k-bar and a suppressed Beretta Nano nine.

"I bet you get some terrible headaches sleeping like this." Kat mused as she picked up the weapon taking it off safety. But Chuck was right Sarah needed to put a lock on it but Kat was happy she hadn't gotten around to it yet. She went back to get the girls. "Molly you need to get up," whispered Kat in a low voice. "I need for you to get Sam, Sweetie." Kat could still hear the man searching in the living room.

"What?" yawned Molly stretching. "I need to get Sam? Why and why are speaking so softly? Is something going on?" She heard something drop in the living room and someone curse. "Is there a thief?"

"I don't know but we need to get out of here. Get Sam and let's go." Suddenly Kat saw a light shining down the hallway she fired two warning shots then ducked back inside.

"Did you kill him," asked Molly as Sam kept on sleeping. She rolled over hugging Mr. Rabbit pulling the covers up over her head.

"Whoever you are, I've got help on the way so leave or the next one won't miss." The man answered by firing two rounds down the hall. His pistol wasn't suppressed this woke Sam up. She got up and climbed out of bed.

"Don't worry Sam, Mom's got us covered we're safe in here," said Molly as she tried to comfort Sam but Sam didn't act scared. If anything she seemed pissed at being woken up so rudely.

"Throw me the rabbit and I'll be gone," yelled the man. "I only want the rabbit. Give it to me and I'll let you all go."

"Sam give me your rabbit please," said Kat but Sam refused to let it go and when she tried to take it Sam ran out the door down to Chuck and Sarah's bedroom. Molly ran after her with Kat trying to cover them. She fired two rounds to cover as they made it to the bedroom. Molly caught Sam as she was about to go out the Morgan door.

"No, no, mine," screamed Sam refusing to let go as Molly tried to take Mr. Rabbit from her. Kat followed the two of them inside and was about to join in the foray when she turned to find the dark man standing in the doorway with his pistol pointed at them.

"They're only kids," said Kat, "Please." But as suddenly as the man appeared another man appeared behind him hitting him across the back of the neck with a pistol. The first man dropped to the ground while the other man kicked away the pistol.

"Kathleen, I think is your name, please take the girls and go now. This gentleman and I need to have a discussion about good manners. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

"I know you, don't I?" said Molly as she let go of Sam. "I remember you," said Molly as she remembered back. "You brought me a doll, a porcelain doll that I still have."

"That makes an old man's heart happy mein Schätzchen. Go now and forget this unpleasantry," said the man as he let them pass by to go outside. Molly stopped next to him he bent down and she gave him a kiss. The man's eyes watered. "Go outside and wait for your mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things weren't looking so good down at the docks. The container had just gone under with Morgan trapped inside. Chuck was treading water looking for a solution. He was trying to flash on something, anything as Casey and Sarah's copter sat down. Then Chuck had an idea he swam over to Arman's body to see what he had on him. He thought he saw a grenade attached to his belt and he was right. He took it then dove under searching in the murky water.

"No Chuck! Don't do it," yelled Sarah. It took both Alex and Casey to hold her back. "Let go of me he's going to get himself killed."

"No, you'll get both of you killed," said Casey. "Let Chuck do what he's got to do. None of us can stop him now."

Casey was right but the water was murky and he was having difficulty finding the container then he happened to feel air bubbles. It had to be the air seeping out of the container as it was sinking to the bottom. Chuck kicked harder, already his lungs felt like the wanted to burst but he knew he had to make it. If this didn't work there wouldn't be any hope left for Morgan.

"Can anyone see anything?" said Sarah. "Casey, can you get a light or something over here so we can see?"

"Here try this," said Casey as he lit some flares he took out of the bird and threw them out on the water where he thought the container had gone down. "We also need to show Chuck which way is up. At night under water up and down can get confused." Sarah hadn't thought about that but Casey was right.

"Come on Chuck," said Sarah he'd been under for too long. Sarah threw off her shoes then went to the dock's edge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma ran across the courtyard with Jack hobbling behind her and the two agents trying to keep up. They were supposed to be guarding Jack but they also realized that they had to sweep the area for the intruder and Emma wasn't making it easy for them. Seeing Kat in the courtyard she took Sarah's weapon from her then went to the door of their apartment. She signaled Chris to come with her and the other one to circle around. She went high and Chris went low as they cleared the living room. The other agent came in through the French window in the back and they all met inside. After the living room and kitchen they cleared the rest of the house. The only thing they found was a Sig lying on the floor in Chuck and Sarah's bedroom and some bullet holes.

"Come in the intruder is gone," said Emma as she brought everyone back inside. "Kat what happened? How'd you guys get out?"

"Mom that man who gave me the doll came and saved us," said Molly as Sam was dangling her feet off the couch yawning hugging Mr. Rabbit.

"Bad man my bunny," said Sam as she curled up on the couch and closed her eyes. Soon she was sleeping fast with her arm wrapped around Mr. Rabbit.

"Molly, what doll are you talking about? The porcelain one? Are you sure it was him?" said Emma as she realized who the man was. "It can't be," she said as she looked over at Kat.

"That's what he said and he called her something in German. Who was he anyway? He saved us," said Kat. It was then Emma noticed the ripped stuffed animals from the Zoo lying on the floor.

"What's this? What was he after?

"He wanted Sam's rabbit too."

"Bunny mine," said Sam. She wanted everyone to know the rabbit was hers and no one was going to take it even in her sleep.

"Who the man is that save you… Well let's just say he's Molly's guardian angel. Chuck must've called him which means Jack… Chuck knows what's going on doesn't he? Whatever you're mixed up in it was dangerous enough for him to make that call."

"I told you I can't tell you. I'm sorry but I don't understand," said Jack as he looked at the ripped animals shaking his head.

"What don't you understand? Sorry, you always say you're sorry then you go and do it all over again. Did you hide something in the animals? Is that it? No Jack I don't want to know. You say you can't tell me fine. You say you're sorry well so am I. I'm done. Jack it's over as soon as your healthy enough you can go back to Montenegro. Molly and I are staying here. Chris you can take him back to the hospital."

"But Mom what about Razhib and Margo?" said Molly. "This isn't fair you adult get into a fight and we kids have to pay for it," said Molly. She went helped Sam off the couch then took the two of them back to bed. Sam went but clutching to Mr. Rabbit.

"I hope you're happy Jack. This is the second girl you've managed to turn against me." Jack just stood sat there in silence taking it. There was nothing else he could do.

"Emma, I can't leave, not until we're relieved here. The General's orders, she wants everyone to stay together," said Chris as he turned to look away.

"Wait what's going on? What aren't you telling us? There's something what's going on with Morgan's rescue?"

"Morgan's rescue? What rescue? You've found him. Why haven't I been told anything," said Kat as she looked at everyone. "Emma's right what's going on? Did something go wrong?"

"All I can say is the operation is still in progress and as soon as it's terminated I'll be able to tell you more. I'm sorry but that's protocol."

"Well your protocol sucks," said Kat and on that Emma could agree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an explosion in the air, air will compress and absorb some of the energy which cuts down on the deadly effect. Under water an explosion is often described as incompressible. This means that in an underwater explosion, the water doesn't absorb the pressure like air does, but moves with it. An underwater explosion doesn't propel objects because of the drag water exerts. However, an underwater explosion sends out pressure with greater intensity over a longer distance.

In all practicality, the pressure wave from the explosion would probably kill you. When the wave reached you, it would pass through you because your body's density is close to that of the surrounding water. The wave would hit the air-filled pockets of your body and instantly compress the gases there, possibly resulting in blocked blood vessels, ruptured lungs, torn internal tissues and even brain hemorrhaging. Chuck knew all this but he did it anyway. It was the only way to get Morgan out in time so he lodged the grenade in the door of the container then swam as fast as he could towards the surface. He figured if he broke surface some of the energy he could avoid maybe even enough to survive.

"Acceptable losses" he thought hearing Casey's voice in his head. Then he heard John tell him he'd do anything to get out of paying a bet.

Sarah kicked off her shoes and went to the edge but Casey stopped her again. The bubbles had stopped coming up and the flares were beginning to burn out. There was nothing to tell them were to look. Casey let go of Sarah and let her dive in. It looked like a desperate enterprise but if he didn't let her try she'd hang it around his neck.

"Go, dive in but I don't know where to tell you to start looking," said Casey as he turned to Alex. She had her hand to her face and her tears were flowing.

"I've got to try," said Sarah as she turned but then a water spout shot out near the dock covering everyone with water. Chuck had set off the grenade.

Suddenly the SUV came popping to the surface. It had enough air still trapped inside to make it buoyant at least for a little while. Sarah dove in swimming over to the vehicle opening the back hatch pulling Morgan out as the SUV went straight down to the bottom.

"I need help," yelled Sarah as Alex reached down from the quay to take Morgan from her. Sarah looked around frantically for Chuck but she couldn't see him. "John, I need more light." Casey ran back to the chopper and got more flares tossing them out on the water then helped Alex up with Morgan. Alex stood back as Casey laid Morgan on the pier and was about to start mouth to mouth when Morgan looked up at him.

"I knew you cared," said Morgan smiling up at him. Casey growled back.

"Why you... This one's too small, let's throw him back in or we can chop him up for chum," grunted Casey as he went back to see what was going on with Sarah.

"Oh Morgan you sacred me, don't ever do this again. I love you and that's all that's important. I don't care about anything else."

"But we can have the wedding now you wanted," said Morgan as he sat up and kissed her. "We can have it all."

"About that… I hate to tell you but the Gaming Commission nullified the race and the track seized all the winnings."

"You can have it all except you just got your best friend drowned in the process. Sarah can't find Chuck. He's still in the bay. Way to go Grimes I think you might have actually killed him this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General's team circled the Director's plane then began a plan to board without raising too much suspicion. This began by an inspector asking the pilot to disembark to inspect a motor anomaly that was just discovered as a refueling crew drove by at the same time leaking jet fuel under the plane.

"What are you talking about anomaly? Our chief engineer inspected the turbo before we left. There can't be anything wrong with it. Don't tell me we hit birds because I didn't see any on the flight over."

"What can I say buddy. Come and look for yourself but this plane can't fly over U.S. airspace until this is taken care of. I'm sorry that's the law."

"Let me see," said the pilot as he climbed out of the bird. Suddenly a tanker passed by losing its load of JP-5 spewing over the tarmac.

"Jesus," yelled the inspector. "Get everyone off the bird and bring them into the hangar until we can get this mess cleaned up. Guys get them off the plane," yelled the inspector to his other men standing by.

"You can't board my plane," protested the pilot but for safety the inspector had every right and duty to get everyone to safety. His team got the co-pilot and flight attendant off but there was no guest.

The General's aide received and relayed the information as they passed over the plains states heading west. Beckman didn't seem that surprised.

"So he's out and about free that was to be expected. Notify the team to stand down but have them on standby. When we arrive I need to go straight to see Chuck."

"Don't you want us to look for the Director?"

"No I have a feeling I'll bump into him soon. Just let's hurry up and get to Burbank. The pilot must not be very thirsty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier - General Beckman's escort team sat in two different vehicles on opposite sides of the plane when a ground crew cut across the tarmac taking a short cut under the jet. Almost at the same time two airport service vehicles passed on both sides obstruction view for just a moment. The agents in both SUVs didn't think anything of it at the time but the number of the ground crew increased mysteriously by one.

"Sir, are you sure this is wise? We just got a call from the Prime Minister warning you to proceed with caution. There's another resolution in the UN that the US is blocking for us and he wanted me to tell you this in his own words. 'Don't muck this up,' that's a verbatim."

"I understand but this will get mucked up if I don't do anything because it was already mucked up from the get-go."

"Do you wish me to give him that answer," said the man as he ran through in his mind his other possible job prospects although opening a kosher market on the west bank would be safer.

"No just tell him you talked to me and relayed the message. I acknowledged then sent you on your way."

"Yes sir," said the man standing there in front of him without moving like he was waiting for orders or something.

"That would be your cue to leave," said the Director. How dense these career diplomats could be amazed him some times. The man left leaving him with his team.

"Sir there was a disturbance at a place called Echo Park. It's a local CIA safe house and the residence of Agent Carmichael. There was a report of an intrusion with shots fired."

"Let's go and see if the idiot got himself killed that would flush everything down the tubes. Let's go and see what we can find out." They loaded up a black Range Rover then headed out getting on the I-5.

"Sir I just got an update. Seems shots were exchanged but the intruder got away. Right now the CIA has the place in lockdown. Further, Agent Carmichael's team has neutralized the Iranian threat but… wait," said the man as he touched his earpiece.

"Come on man if I want drama I'll watch TV although with what's on now begs the question. What's happened to Chuck?"

"There was a request for an ambulance on scene and some of team is being transported to Westside Memorial."

"Change of plans," said the Director. "Head to that hospital and make it fast."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was beating water trying to make it to the surface. He saw the flares up ahead of him and as he was about to break water everything went crazy. He felt himself being turned around in some sort of vortex and he literally felt the shockwave pass through his body. All the air in his lungs seemed like it was forced out then he caught himself breathing water. He was in a panic and didn't know how to pull himself out. That's when everything went black. There was no tunnel; no bright light, there wasn't anything but pure darkness.

"Have I been that bad," said Chuck at least he thought he said it. There was a voice inside his head that said one good thing there was no pain. Suddenly he found himself at the front door of his father's cabin. Everything glowed around him as if it were shiny and new. He opened the door and sitting at his work bench was a man. When he turned towards him, Chuck had to look away he was too bright. Then he heard his voice it was his father.

"Dad is that you. Then am I really dead?"

"Chuck you're not supposed to be here," said Stephan as he looked up from his desk taking off his glasses. "You still have things you need to do. The Doctor who told Sarah that stuff was full of crap. You know why I built the intersect and what its primary programing was written to do."

"Yes, to help people, to help all people I understand Dad. I understand." Chuck felt a warm sensation all over. "Oh, Dad I miss you."

"I miss you too son. Jack will wear this thing like a cross. It's not fair and you know it. I raised you to do better, help out your father-in-law. Helping him will be like helping me. I'm proud of you son."

Somewhere in the murky waters of the bay Sarah finally found him. He was just floating with the current. Grabbing him she took him immediately to the surface. As soon as they broke water she noticed his face was blue and water was coming out of his mouth.

"John, help me get him out. We need to act fast," yelled Sarah as they laid him out on the dock. They heard the ambulance coming but when Casey tried for a pulse he couldn't there wasn't one to find. He ran to the helicopter and pulled out the HeartStart Defibrillator. Sarah knelt down beside him helping Casey attached the pads then they zapped him. Chuck regained color rolled over and heaved up water. Sarah initiated CPR while Casey kept checking his pulse. By the time the ambulance arrived he was breathing on his own and was conscious enough to be in pain and a pain.

"Just give me a little bit and I'll be fine," yelled Chuck. "There's no need for me to go to the hospital I just had a check-up yesterday. I'm fine."

"No," yelled Sarah. "You can't hear and if you don't stop complaining I'm going to toss you back into the bay," she yelled back as she went with him to the ambulance.

"What? I can't hear you? What did you say? You're going to have to speak up," said Chuck as he pointed at his ears. "I can't hear."

"No kidding Sherlock. Here try this," said Casey as he handed her a note pad to write on and a marker. "This should help until the ringing goes away."

"Morgan's going to have to ride with you. There's not enough room for everyone in the back. Alex and I will follow the ambulance by car," she said as she wrote it out for him.

"There's something I need to tell you but you need to get close," yelled Chuck. Sarah bent over him. "You're going to have to get closer."

"Please try not to yell in my ear," she said wrote out "Exactly how close?" she asked as she bent further down he reached up and kissed her. Then he wrapped his arm around her pulling her in. They were both sopping wet but neither cared.

"Yuck, what some people won't do to get out of paying a bet. Can you two can that for a while so the rest of us can get some work done?"

"I knew you were going to say that," said Chuck. The ringing in his inner ear had subsided and he could hear almost normally. "I need to tell you what my father told me," said Chuck as Sarah climbed out and Morgan got in.

"Chuck, your father's dead," said Sarah worried that Chuck might have gotten some sort of brain trauma during the explosion. He wasn't making sense now.

Sarah watched the ambulance drive off then she felt suddenly cold. That was when she realized she was still dripping wet. Casey took out the emergency Mylar blanket from the trunk and handed it to her.

"Here wrap this around you," said John then he motion for her to get in the car. "I'd give you your set of coveralls from the trunk but they're missing."

"Thanks, I used them when we inspected the fire and haven't had a chance to replace them," said Sarah as they drove towards the hospital. "Can you hand me my bag? I need my phone." Alex handed it back to her as they caught up to the ambulance.

"Mom I need a favour… what do you mean an intruder? When did this happen?" asked Sarah as Casey look back in the mirror

"Hey Kat was with her? Put her on speaker," said Casey. He understood enough that he wanted to know what was going on.

"Dad, car," said Alex as Casey almost had a head on as he swerved into the other lane but Alex grabbed the wheel and pulled them back. "Eyes front soldier."

"Mom, I've got you on speaker. Casey wants to know how Kathleen is? I want to know if everyone is okay? How are the girls? Are they scared?"

"We're all fine," said Emma.

"John, I'm fine," said Kathleen as she came on Emma's phone. Evidently Emma had hers on speaker too. "We're all just got a little scare is all."

"They're fine," said Emma. "Molly's angry with me. I had a discussion with your father in front of her. I know I shouldn't have but it just came out."

"She'll understand when she gets older. Don't worry I'll talk to her for you. I've been where she's at maybe it's time for her big sister to step in. What I called about is I need you to bring Chuck and me clothes. Ours got wet when we rescued Morgan. Now what happened at home?"

"I wasn't here when it happened that's a long story but Kat was. She got your weapon and held off the intruder until help arrived."

"That's not exactly the way it happened," said Kat in the background. "You need to tell Sarah about the other man."

"What other man," asked Sarah but Emma took a moment to answer as if she was taking time to think.

"That I should explain to you in person, but how's Morgan? How'd you get wet and why isn't Chuck with you?"

"That I'll explain in person too. I need for you to bring the clothes to Westside Memorial hospital. They're checking Morgan and Chuck out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck had just finished X-rays and was about to have to submit to a battery of shots to cover all the nasty microbes that lived in San Pedro Bay. That was something he was dreading, so he walked to the door dressed in a hospital gown which seemed to be his new attire for the past few days. He asked the agent if he could use his company phone to call Agent Carmichael to check on her ETA.

"Sure but I need it back. I had to sign my life away for that and please don't go swimming with it," said the Agent as he reluctantly gave it to Chuck.

"Funny, but I guess I deserved that I'll get it back to you,' said Chuck as he took it then went back into his room and called Sarah. The phone rang then she came on. He sat it on the bed after putting it on speaker. "I'm sorry but I just got a cramp in my leg and I'm trying to stretch it out. What's taking you so long getting here?"

"We hit traffic and Casey's driving like an old woman," said Sarah. "We should be there soon." There was a grunt and a growl.

"I heard that back there. I don't have blue lights and a siren to make people get out of my way so we'll get there went we get there. I hope you've had time to dry out a C-note for me. You might try a microwave."

"Morgan told me you kissed him, is that true? I knew you missed your little buddy Casey but don't worry the doctor gave him a clean bill of health."

"He might have a relapse when I get done with him. You can tell the Troll, he's still on my list," said Casey as Alex gave him a look.

"Dad, try to be nice, please for me. Morgan's been through a lot being arrested then being taken by terrorists and almost being drowned. We should go easy on him."

"Chuck, I've got Emma bringing clothes for us but there was an incursion at home. Someone broke in. No one was hurt or anything but another mystery man showed up to take out the intruder. Emma is supposed to fill me in. Did you have something to do with this?"

"Kind of… Wait hold up something's going on here," said Chuck. He thought he heard the sound of a tranq gun then there was a thumping noise against the door.

"Chuck what's going on?"

"Just listen I'll leave the phone on so you can hear," said Chuck. He placed the phone on the bed under a sheet and had just finished hiding it when the door opened and the Director of the Institute walked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was getting nervous. She tried to contact her team in the hospital but with no success. She tried to contact Sarah for an update on their position but her line was busy. She sent another team in from their downtown office but that would take time. Already they had the mess to clean up at the port so they were strapped for manpower. She was trapped in a metal box at 13,000 feet above the Rockies making an approach to Bob Hope International with no way of doing anything.

"General, I've got Colonel Casey on the line," said the Major. He breathed a sigh of relief. One option was they do a low fly over the hospital and he parachute down. Maybe now he could avoid that.

"Colonel, I'm out of the loop. My men at the hospital aren't answering. I need your ETA and tell Sarah to get off her damn phone. She can talk to Chuck in person when she gets there. I need to tell…"

"That the Director of the Institute is in town. We know he's with Chuck now. Sarah is listening in on their conversation as we speak. Chuck left his phone on speaker so she could hear."

"Colonel, I need for you to control your itchy trigger finger. No harm can come to the Director or his men. If you engage use non-lethal force then escort them back to their consulate. No one wants an incident. I've got another team coming but with the incident at the port it might take some time so for now you and your people are all we've got. Beckman out."

"Roger that," said Casey as he hung up. "Crap we've got to play nice. Did you hear that? No live ammo, what crap."

"Shush, Alex, pass me your phone. Chuck wants Emma to listen in." Alex handed Sarah back her phone. "Mom this is me… Good you're on the road. Hey just listen, there's a conversation Chuck wants you to hear." Sarah put the two phones near each other.

"Do you think you should do that," said Casey looking at her in the mirror. "I mean considering who's talking. There are some serious security issues we need to think about."

"Emma knows what op sec means and besides if Chuck thinks it's important that she hear then that's good enough for me."

Back on the plane the General didn't like the fact that Chuck was talking to the Director one on one and she desperately wanted to know what was being said.

"Major, contact our people and have then tap into Chuck's phone. I want ears in that meeting. Tell them this is a rush job."

"Yes, ma'am right away," said the Major as he picked up his phone and relayed the message then waited on hold. "Oh General there's no word about the chip? Our team hasn't found anything at the docks."

"And they won't. That's why they took that furry little guy…" said the General but her aide cut her off correcting her.

"You mean Agent Grimes," said the Major. The General gave him the look of death. It was a good thing he never threw out his lieutenant epaulettes. It was starting to look like he might need them.

"Yes, they, VAJA, did a background check on Agent Grimes and discovered when he was the Cobra and that threw them off. The last person we know who had the chip was the Vet. He might have been able to get it in the horse's hoof. Our people reported that the manmade cavity could've housed it. The humidity of the track caused the epoxy to contract and the chip fell out somewhere at the Santa Anita. When Schultz realized it, it was too late and got himself killed."

"That explains the chip but what about Jack Burton? He was there when the chip was last seen unless the con was on him. Maybe the Doctor wanted someone to take the fall so he arranged to meet Jack on the flight then again at the racetrack. Luring him in by saying he had a sure thing."

"Okay I'll bite," said the General why?"

"If things went sideways the Doctor could blame Jack the conman. He just never thought Kasper would be quick on the draw and got himself killed before he could spring his trap."

"Well, this is all conjecture until we have facts. I want our people to comb that racetrack again and why am I not hearing Chuck's conversation?"

"Guys what's going on," said the Major talking to their techs. "Are you sure? … Then try Agent Carmichael's… I heard what you said; I'm talking about the other Carmichael, Sarah."

"Don't tell me we can't break the encryption?" said the General as she could tell by his look it was a no go.

"No, he's not using his phone. I have them working on the other end."

"And you had to tell them to do that? I want to know who's in charge down there and tell them to pack their bags I have a special project for him or her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck turned in time to see the Director walk in with two men. They took up positions next to the door as two other men pulled the agents that were posted by the door inside. Chuck looked the man over. He looked like any other late middle aged man dressed in a suit that was in style when the wall was still up and a dark Fedora on his head.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to bow or curtsy in this thing," said Chuck. "So how about we just shake hands and agree not to kill each other."

"I'll shake hands," said the man. "But I can't swear to the last part until I know what happened to my man."

"Your man? Your man, you mean now you're laying claim to him after everything he did. I think we should continue this conversation in private." One of the Director's men started to protest

"No he's right. This is something we need to keep between the two of us. Wait outside the door for a half an hour if anything comes up you can come and get me." Chuck waited for the door to close.

"I'd offer you a drink but as you can see I'm kind of bare. Besides even if I had my flask I'm not sure you could drink it."

"We can take care of that," said the Director as he pulled out his. They found two unused specimen jars and used them as cups.

"Not bad," said Chuck as he sampled his. "I take it that it's not aged in sherry casks that would contaminate it with grapes?"

"No it's not but that's enough about my dietary restrictions. Chuck, I need to know what happened to Saul. Pease don't tell me you killed him because you know what I'll have to do and I'm starting to like you."

"Luca Brasi sleeps with the fishes," said Chuck seeing the Director's look. "I take it you've never seen the Godfather."

"What does the Godfather have to do with this?" asked the Director even more confused than before and getting a little upset.

"You look like my General now. You ask me what it has to do with this more than you realize. The best place to begin is at the very start. Your man Saul, I can only guess felt like he was being set aside in his old age and wanted back in the game. He wanted back so badly that he fell into his bad habits, the very habits that got him set aside to begin with. Don't deny it I've seen his record."

"How? All that's kept under restricted access, need to know. They're all sealed away in our electronic vault."

"If I were you I'd take another look at all my firewalls. I expected more of a challenge but that's neither here nor there. Saul heard on the grapevine about VAJA movement in Pasadena and he knew about Dr. Schultz's animal courier service so it wasn't difficult for him to connect the dots."

"We warned your people, albeit anonymously, that the swap had taken place but even then we weren't sure exactly what was going on."

"Saul was ahead of the game but he needed an in and when the Doctor visited Jack's casino he knew he had one. What he needed was a way to get Jack close to the Doctor and knowing Jack's past it would be easy for him then be at the right place at the right time. But you see he had a problem Jack didn't want to have any part in it."

"So he strong armed this Jack," asked the Director. "Who is he and is he important to what happened to Saul? Is he related to you?"

"Now you're catching on. Saul knew Jack was my father-in-law which makes him my wife's father and in his dealings he ordered Jack not to come to us."

"So you or your wife eliminated him. Is that what you're trying to tell me? If that's the case I can't do anything for you, my hands are tied."

"You're jumping ahead of the story. You see Jack's relationship with my wife is a little say not very close so there was no way he could use her a leverage against him so he took a different route. He threatened to reveal a secret that has to do with my wife's sister Molly. I don't know how he found out. It might have come from when he was stationed in Budapest or his friendship with Ryker but he knew and he used it against Jack. Everything Jack did was to protect Molly. He even was willing to go to jail for murder if necessary to protect her."

"That still doesn't tell me where my man is. And what does Budapest had to do with this? Did this Jack kill him? So is he the one I need to kill to even up this score?"

"That's not important. You guys are always stuck on that eye for an eye deal. No, Jack didn't kill your man, although he had every right to. You see what your man didn't know was who Molly's Guardian Angel is," said Chuck as he took out a notepad and pen from the Director's pocket. He wrote a name out on the pad.

"Oh my God, I thought he was dead," said the Director as he read it.

"So there you go, a ghost has your man and I wouldn't be looking for him to be returned nor do I believe we'll be seeing him again," said Chuck as he ripped the pages out he wrote on then the Director lit his lighter and they burnt them.

The Director left taking his men as Casey and Sarah entered. He tipped his hat on the way out but there was no need to stop him. In a few minutes he was back in the air heading home. The General swept into the hospital with her people brushing by staff going straight to Chuck's room. She walked in to find Casey and Emma waiting in front of a drawn curtain.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you unless you want to see more of Chuck than you bargain for. Sarah's with him and they're changing into dry clothes," said Emma as she blocked the General.

"I see. Tell then I'll be in the cafeteria waiting for my brief."

"What are you going to tell her," asked Sarah. "I don't want her to know about Molly."

"I think first we need to know what she knows but I don't think anything," said Chuck as Sarah looked worried. He caressed her cheek then kissed her. "You don't think she didn't try to listen into my phone connection do you? But don't worry I thought about that I wasn't using my phone so by the time her techs figured that out then tried yours we were done. Remember I told you I needed to tell you about what my father told me."

"I thought you had some sort of brain trauma. Sweetie I hate to remind you but your father is dead."

"I know and I don't really think it was him, although it would be nice to think so. It was probably my subconscious. Love, when the doctor told you the intersect wouldn't let you get pregnant or cause you to abort it doesn't make sense. My father created the intersect to help people and if you were pregnant the intersect's prime coding would cause it to protect you and to protect the baby."

"But the Doctor said…." But Chuck cut her off.

"I don't think it would cause you to abort instead it would guard both of you until you came to term. The doctor is looking at the intersect from his viewpoint, the outside looking in. We're on the inside looking out. What I'm telling you is the prime function given to it by my father and his intent he imprinted into it. If people have corrupted it then that's their problem but the original coding was that…" This time Sarah interrupted him.

"The three laws," said Sarah as she hugged him. "Thank you."

"I love when you speak nerd."

"Yuck," said Casey from the other side of the curtain. "There's a short impatient General waiting in the cafeteria and a Tac team that's about to deploy."

"Then let's go," said Sarah as they came out and started down the hall. "You know John you lost your bet. You heard what I did so you know Jack's innocent."

"I wouldn't go that far and besides we still don't have the chip yet so I wouldn't go counting my chickens yet," said Casey as they got to the elevator,


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Back in Pasadena Dr. Beech was meeting with a special projects director trying to find out what the holdup was with the data collection from the last test cycle. The Smart chip had multi functions, it not only allowed for secure and safe control for the nation's spy satellite system but modified it was found to be an effective lightning magnet. Research was underway to use it as a means of providing a clean alternative energy source by harvesting lightening.

"Your people are two months behind schedule. What's the delay? I need that data to justify funding your project in the next budget cycle. Already there are wolves that are asking why we need so much."

"There have been a series of setbacks one of which was the death of two of our operators when they got too close to the electrostatic discharge and the ESD fried them."

"I like your use of scientific terminology 'fried them' but I still need that data. I don't care if it's fried, baked or poached. Listen, Ralph I believe in your project or we wouldn't be having this conversation. You are on the edge of a major breakthrough but I need something to wave in front of the bean counters or your dreams of a Noble Prize are over and we'll both could be looking for jobs."

"Well there might be a way to get this back on track in a hurry but it will require some out of the box thinking and a field trip. Everyone thinks the lightning capital of the world is Tampa Bay or the Florida lightning alley but it's not. Rwanda gets far more lightning strikes than any other place but there's a similar place in Zamibia where we could set up a field lab and do data collection that would take months to do here."

"I see, so if we fund your little jaunt into the wild then you could come back with everything I'd need to keep your project going? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Absolutely, there's just one small catch," said Ralph as he eased into it knowing it was going to drive Oscar mad.

"I should've known there'd be a catch. If you weren't a friend I'd kick you out on your ear and I still might. Okay, tell me what the catch is."

"Well you know the people I have to work with… My people are a bit skittish and the idea of packing up and going to Africa to work… well they're not used to this type of adventure. Their idea of roughing it is to check into a motel without WiFi. Most of them think cheese burgers roam wild on the range or on a tree waiting to be harvested. What I'm saying is they need someone to go along other than me to hold their hand and preferably someone who speaks their language.

"You want a nerd Jungle Jim. You know I might know someone who can fill the bill. Go have your people get their things together," said Oscar as he sent Ralph on his way. After Dr. Ryder left, Oscar placed a call then put it on speaker so he could work on reports at the same time. The phone connected and Oscar introduced himself then he was put on hold.

"General Beckman speaking, I'm sorry but there still isn't any word on your chip Dr. Beech. I want you to know we're still searching but actually something just came up and I'll be leaving for California soon."

"Good maybe we can have a drink. I've got an urgent request for the services of two of your agents. Carmichael I believe was their names, the couple you sent us. I'll explain more when we meet but it is extremely important to our national interests."

"I'll have a sit down with you but I'm kind of strapped for time. We could have a drink on my jet before I leave to return to D.C."

"All I need is five minutes. I'll bring a bottle of thirty year old if you can give me ten."

"Then ten it is. I'll be flying into Bob Hope my people will notify you when I'll be available to meet. See you in a bit Dr. Beech."

"You can call me Oscar."

"Very well Oscar I'll see you this evening and you can call me Diane," said the General as she hung up. Roan, who stood next to her listening, handed her a Martini.

"I might have to fly along," said Roan. "Should I be jealous? Sounds like this guy thinks he can get his way with you by giving you copious amounts of alcohol."

"That would be because that's what you would do. If you ever met this Dr. Beech you'd realize I could probably drink him under the table and then some. No, you're not coming along. If I meet the Director I don't need you taking shots at him like you did the ambassador. No this I've got to handle on my own but I promise I'll be right back."

"Well Diane when you get back maybe we can go out for a very late supper or an early breakfast. You can pick and give my regards to Chuck and Sarah. My liver salutes them," said Roan as he lifted his glass.

"You're impossible. I've got to go let's make it breakfast. You make the reservation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General arrived in Los Angeles after a straight flight from D.C. to try and head off disaster with the Director of the Institute. But when she arrived their planes momentarily crossed air space. She didn't know what Chuck had done or said but evidently it was enough to make the Director want to go home. Now she was sitting in the cafeteria at Westside Memorial waiting on Chuck. He and Sarah walked in past the General's men at the door. Beckman had the place cleared out so they'd have it to themselves for their private chat.

"You know there are better places to get a cup of coffee," said Chuck as he sat down across from the General.

"Do you want one," asked Sarah before she sat down. Then she went and got herself a cup and made one for Chuck. Chuck waited for her to come back and sit down before talking.

"Thanks," he said as she slid it in front of him. "I supposed you want to know what I told the Director."

"Among other things," she said but Chuck could tell she didn't like being kept waiting. "We tried to listen into your conversation through your phone but you weren't using your phone were you?"

"No I wasn't. I had mine on me when I went swimming I think it's at the bottom of the bay right now. I borrow a phone off one of the guys you had watching my door."

"I guess that explains that," said Beckman. But she made a mental note to find out why her people didn't think about checking the phones of the men who had been guarding Chuck. There would be some hell to pay. "Chuck, what did you tell the director about his man? Or better do I have to worry about their payback policy?"

"No, you don't," said Chuck as he sipped from his coffee. "You know this isn't as bad as I remembered it. I used to compare this to motor oil. Maybe it's because this is a fresh pot?"

"That's it? This is all you're going to tell me? I don't have to worry about him wanting to get even. Don't you think I might need a little more information like who was that second man who broke into your apartment?"

"Second man? I'm sorry but you'll have to ask the people who were there. We were down at the port when all that happened but I don't believe I heard anything about a second man. From what I understand Kat fought the intruder off with Sarah's weapon. Emma's outside if you want to ask her?"

"No I think not. I can see that it's useless. I guess what you're trying to tell me is that I'm better off not knowing."

"If I knew what you were talking about I would agree," said Chuck as he took another sip. "You know I think they've changed brands of coffee."

"You know I think you're right," said Sarah as she took a sip of hers. "I want to say this is Robusta, maybe mixed with African. But you're right I think the pot is fresh."

"Okay so you guys have had time to put your ducks in a row. Where's the chip? I need that Smart chip to close this out. I've got men combing the track and we're questioning Kasper but he's saying he doesn't have it and I believe him."

"General, I can honestly say I don't know. I'm afraid it's been permanently lost or destroyed. What I can tell you is our enemies don't have it nor do our friends."

"So that was why the Director flew here? Was all this so they could get their hands on our technology?"

"No, his man was acting on his own. He blackmailed Jack to help him but in the end well… he didn't get what he expected and the Director is okay with that. Jack was put in an impossible position. He had to protect his daughter," said Chuck as Sarah elbowed him. Chuck was getting dangerously close to the truth, a truth Sarah wanted left hidden. "Well Jack was in a situation similar to what happened to Casey with Keller."

"I don't understand. What do you expect me to do with Jack Burton? I didn't prosecute the Colonel because of his record. I'm sorry but Jack's record screams for a different kind of verdict."

"I understand that," said Chuck. He could feel Sarah squeezing his hand. He had to come up with something or Sarah would do something that could get her in trouble like bust Jack out of the hospital.

"But if Jack were in Montenegro… well we don't have an extradition treaty with them," said Sarah as she took another sip.

"General, what if I ask you to give him a pass this time," said Chuck before Beckman could comment on Sarah's remark.

"I'd have to ask you what you're willing to throw on the table to sweeten the pot. I'd need something to justify my decision in case someone asked why."

"Yeah like that would ever happen," said Chuck but he knew if he got up then Jack would end up in a dark site and Sarah would go try to rescue him. The General wasn't bluffing she knew she had them and so did Chuck. "Okay I'll play along I'll take whatever mission you want to throw my way without complaining. I won't kill for you but short of that anything goes."

"Chuck no! No…" said Sarah but she realized he was right it was the only way short of Super Max. "Okay General, we'll do whatever mission but we have to do it together. Jack's my father Chuck, I love you but I'm the one who needs to do this."

"And I love you… Okay so there's the offer take it or leave it but if you don't accept it, Carmichael Industries goes private and we sever our relationship with the agency permanently this time."

"So you're telling me to take your offer or take your offer is what I'm hearing you say. I don't have a choice in the matter sounds almost insubordinate."

"To be insubordinate you have to be subordinate to begin with Diane. And yes you don't have a choice so when you're audited you can show that this was the price you paid. You know for when this fictitious someone comes poking around."

"Okay I can live with this and as a matter of fact there might be a mission coming down the pipe that you two would be perfect for. But even if I accept I still need for you to keep looking for that chip. Even if it's been destroyed I still need to know.

The General got up dropped money on the table then left. She waved to her men then they headed off to the airport to fly back to D.C. She was content when she left but she didn't dare let Chuck know that.

"I wouldn't want to buy a used car from her. What did you make of that?" asked Sarah as she was trying to figure out what the General meant about a mission coming down the pipe.

"I understood she's cheap. She only left enough money to cover her coffee. Oh you want to know about the mission, sorry. I think she knew exactly what she wanted to get us to do before we met and she manipulated us into agreeing to take on this mission which begs the question what is it?"

"You really think so. You're probably right but to do that she'd have to be… well a better conman than Jack."

"What is a spy if not part conman and the General has been at it a lot longer than any of us. Well with the exception of Casey but I'm not going to tell him that."

"I wouldn't either if I were you," said Sarah as she cozied up to him. "I think it's about time we go home and try out your theory about the intersect." She leaned over and kissed him.

"I couldn't agree more," he said looking into her eyes then he kissed her. "Maybe we can sleep in tomorrow since tomorrow is almost here."

"Or we don't have to sleep," said Sarah as she bit his ear.

"Time to go," said Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma went to stay with Jack in his hospital room until he was discharged. Molly stayed with Chuck and Sarah in the meantime which she didn't mind. Then finally he was sent home to convalesce. Even though he was out of the hospital he was still on bed rest for a couple more weeks. That was a couple more weeks for Emma and Molly to wait on him hand and foot.

"Jack, you're milking this for what it's worth aren't you?" said Sarah as she and Chuck pulled up chairs next to his bed.

"Maybe a little… Okay a lot but it's nice not being the one everyone's always mad at. But Snook how am I supposed to trust you again? You promised you wouldn't say anything. I've got a reputation to uphold."

"I didn't say a word Emma overheard. Now getting back to trust and what we need. Jack, we need that chip back. Beckman's breathing down our necks and it won't be long before she figures out you have to have it. It's just a process of elimination."

"I wish I could help you but the chip was in the rabbit like I said before. I admit I made the hole for my half off sale then I shoved it inside it. If Sammy or Saul or whatever his real name is didn't find it then I don't know where it could be."

"Jack this isn't fair," yelled Morgan as he and Alex walked in interrupting. "Jack I need your help you know about these things."

"Guys we were…" said Chuck as Sarah squeeze his thigh. He was about to say 'in an interrogation' but she cut him off. "You sound upset what's the matter."

"Well, it's not bad enough that the Gaming Commission nullified the race so the racetrack took back their money, the quarter of a million. That still left us with the ten grand that Doctor gave us for his bet which with our savings was enough for the wedding. But the IRS and the California FTB took taxes out before the racetrack took their money back so we had to cough up the difference. I had to shell out ten thousand one dollars. Not only didn't I make any money I lost a dollar."

"That's what you get," said Alex. "There's no such thing as a free lunch and buster from now on it takes both of us to make a withdrawal.

"Your lady's right but why did they nullify the race?" asked Jack. "The horse won it fair and square that they can't deny."

"The problem is with everything going on they did a check and found out the real Raging Fury was put down a year ago after an accident. They have no idea what the name of the horse is that ran the race and won. It's a horse with no name."

"I get it now, that's how Schultz knew the horse would win. It was a ringer he picked up for his courier service and thought he'd make a little nest egg on the side. It's genius."

"No Jack, wipe that idea out of your head right now or I'll knock it out," said Sarah as she reached up and took his hand.

"Of course darling… well you could appeal and ask for a reimbursement but then they could find out the money came from the Doctor who wasn't supposed to be betting away. He was on a blacklist. I know because I wasn't supposed to let him bet in the casino."

"Someone wants to show you guys something," said Kat as she and Casey came in with the girls and Emma. They held a large piece of poster board then they turned it around to show them their masterpiece.

"Sam and I painted this. This is our whole family." Molly talked as Sam illustrated. "This is Chuck and Sarah," said Molly.

"Me, Bunny," said Sam as she interrupted pointing at herself with Mr. Rabbit who was as big as she was.

"There were no doubts Sweetie," said Sarah as she grabbed Sam up and held her. "Now, let Molly finish."

"This is me," said Molly as she pointed down at herself. "I'm next to my sister with Mom and Dad. This is Casey with Kathleen," said Molly. Casey had big hands and feet. "Here are Alex and Morgan."

"Organ," yelled Sam as she held Mr. Rabbit up to Sarah so she could kiss him. Everyone laughed except Morgan.

"Definitely got to work on that," said Morgan as Alex kissed him. "So what do you think Uncle Casey? Looks like you're in the family portrait.

"Yuck, Alex you can kiss him all you want but he's still a toad. But who's this person in the back here with no face."

"He's my guardian angel, the man who gave me the doll and the man who saved us." There was a general silence until Chuck noticed something odd, even odder than the man with no face.

"Guys look at the sun," said Chuck. Morgan went over and looked out the window. "I mean in their picture. Does that look familiar to anyone?"

"No it can't be," said Sarah as she got close to it but it was. There glued on the board was the missing Smart Chip.

"Sam insisted on using that button for the sun. I think she liked it there because it was sunny. But we had a hard time getting it to stay. It was too heavy for the glue so I used a tack and hammered it threw then I used a piece of cork from your wine bottle on the backside see," said Molly as she turned it back around. "What do you think?"

"It's lovely," said Sarah as she kissed both girls. "I'm proud of both of you. I think this deserves ice cream. Emma, will you do the honors and take the two little Picassos for their treat?"

"It's the nicest thing I've see. We're going to have to find a good place to hang this?" said Chuck. He hugged both girls before Emma took them out.

"Do we have any Rocky Road," asked Molly as Emma herded the girls out.

"Mom, I've got plenty in our fridge," yelled Sarah as they went out. Chuck waited for them to leave before he stated the obvious.

"Okay first of all we can call the General and tell her the chip is destroyed. That tack did it but do we want to remove the chip?"

"The first person who touches it I'll break their fingers," said Casey. "We're putting it up in the armory in Castle that way the chip, what's left of it will be under safe keeping and it stays were we can see it."

"You mean were you can see it," said Morgan. "You big softy you, I knew there was a big gooey center under that hard exterior."

"Shut up Grimes,' said Casey as he slapped Morgan in the back of the head. "Sorry I guess my gooey center slipped."

"Ouch! Yeah I'm sure. I guess this is all over now. We can finally put this behind us."

"Well, I'm willing to call off the bet," said Casey as Kat smiled at him. This was the Alex she remembered. "Let's just say neither of us won."

"I'd agree to that," said Chuck as Sarah put her arms around him and kissed him on the neck. "Even though, technically I won."

"How do you see that? No, oh no you don't you're not turning it around on me. I take it back the bet's still on."

"Too late you already called it off and I agreed so I guess we'll never know who won even though we all know who did."

"Why you… I ought to…" But Casey got quiet when the girls came back in carrying trays with bowls of ice cream for everyone. "You're saved by the cone Bartowski."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continue Chuck vs A Bolt From The Blue


End file.
